


We're Better on Our Own

by GoobleGoble



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 45,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Merle Dixon can drive a woman crazy, but it just might be worth it. Very AU, Daryl is a bit of a slut in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emily was running through the woods of Georgia, her legs screaming with pain and her chest a burning nest of needles. She had been running from a pack of about 6 dead fuckers for about an hour now, and was fairly sure she was safe but was far too scared to stop.

Emily finally turned to look behind her and ended up crashing into what felt like a brick wall.

“ooff” Emily flew backwards falling none to gracefully onto her back.

She stayed on the soft ground too tired at this point to care what she had slammed into.

“What the hell!” she turned to the left to see a handsome shaggy haired man in a sleeveless button down, aiming a crossbow at her head.

Emily rolled her eyes and turned to face the sky again and instead found the face of a second older man looking down on her.

“Should watch were you’re going, there girly.” He gave a wide grin, grabbing her arm and pulling her up like she weighed nothing at all.

“You’re what I bumped into?” Emily braced her hands on her knees panting.

“Looks like” he answered lazily. 

Emily looked up and caught him looking down her shirt. He was a big man in his late forties early fifties, still very handsome and well built. From the top of his head to the tips of his boot clad toes he looked like trouble.

“I thought I had hit a tree.” Emily straightened out and the big man finally decided to look at her face.

“I’m Merle and that’s my brother Daryl” he said motioning to the man with the crossbow.

“I’m Emily.” She said looking back at the man with the crossbow, she could have sworn he was checking out her ass but he was much more subtle than his brother.

“You by yourself, sweetheart?” Merle asked demanding her attention again.

“I was with my sister, but I lost her yesterday. We got separated trying to get out of Atlanta.” Emily held back the tears that threatened to fall, she would not cry, she hated crying.

“Where’d you lose her? What part of town?” Merle asked her. Daryl was silent behind her.

“I don’t know. I’m not from Georgia. I have no clue where I am and I sure as hell have no idea what to do in the fucking woods.” She glanced around exasperated.  
“There were about six of those damn things chasing me and I just ran.”

Merle studied the girl; she was short, on the thick side but pretty with long reddish brown hair, held back in a messy ponytail. She looked to be in her late 20’s. He glanced up at his brother and got a quick nod in response.

“Well honey, sounds to me like you’re a city girl. We can’t help you find your sister if you don’t know where you left her but you can stick with us, if you like.”  
Emily’s face lit up in relief and happiness.

“Really?! Thank you, I didn’t know what I was going to do, I thought for sure I was going to die out here.” She turned to look at Daryl, glad to see he had lowered his crossbow. 

Looking back at Merle she gave him her biggest smile. She didn’t care that these men could be dangerous; she couldn’t even build a fire, she was dead meat out here on her own.  
Merle watched the joy light up her face; she really didn’t have the sense to stay away from a couple of rednecks, he didn’t know if he found that endearing or annoying. Rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip he jerked his head in the direction of their camp.

“Come on girl, this way.” Merle took the lead and Daryl brought up the rear, leaving Emily sandwiched between the two bothers feeling safer than she had in days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made and smut ensues.

The girl had spent the night in the cab of their truck, while the brothers took turns sitting on the hood taking watch. Sometime during the night he heard her crying in her sleep for someone named Eleanor. Merle assumed that it was her sister. Her cries were heartbreaking, even for an old cynical bastard like himself. He decided if she wanted to stay they would take care of her, not for free, but they’d watch out for her, feed her and protect her.

  
The next day they went about as usual. He noticed his brother checking her out whenever she wasn’t looking. He had to move fast and stake his claim. Merle watched the girl as she cleaned her arms and face in the small creek by their camp. He was going to have to broach the subject of payment with her soon but he had to settle things with his brother first.

  
“This one’s mine brother.”

  
Daryl looked up from cleaning his crossbow and smirked

  
“And why’s that?” Daryl scoffed “she’s too young for you any ways.”

  
Merle laughed at that, “You ain’t no spring chicken yourself there little brother, sides that shit don’t matter no more. Bitch ran into me, makes her mine. Your pretty ass’ll find someone else soon enough.”

  
Daryl huffed “Fine, but if it takes too long your sharing.”

  
“Fair enough, little bro.” Merle got up and headed to his new piece of ass.

  
Emily stood up to face him as he got to the creek bed.

  
“You look pretty fine all nice and wet there sweetheart.” Merle grinned at her, eying her up and down  
Emily blushed.

  
“um Thanks, I think.”

  
“Yeah, we got some business to discuss honey, namely how you going to repay our kindness.” He dropped the smile and looked her in the eye to let her know he was dead serious now.

  
He could see the second it clicked into place in her mind. Her smile faltered and she swallowed hard.

  
"I don't really have anything to give." she looked down avoiding his gaze.

  
"Yeah, you got something."

  
“You want me to whore myself out to you?”

  
Merle chuckled, straight to the point, he liked that. He wondered if she was a slut, maybe he could just share her with his brother from the get go.

  
“I wouldn’t put it so harshly honey, but that’s about the gist of it.”

  
Emily felt the panic begin to rise in her gut and fought it down. S _he had to be practical, she’d be dead in no time on her own and it wasn’t like she was a virgin. She’d had three lovers making it four wouldn’t be so bad right? Wait! Merle meant only him right? What if he meant both of them! What if he meant both of them together!_ Panic set in.

  
Merle watched the fear overtake her. _OK so not a slut then, looks like Daryl was going to have to go without for a while._

  
“Both of you?! Both of you together?! Like at the same time!” Emily fought to keep the panic out of her voice and failed miserably. She was near shrieking when Merle grabbed her and clamped his hand over her mouth.

  
“Shut it girl” he hissed “You wanna bring the geeks down on us.” Merle stared into her terrified eyes “I’m gonna let you go and we’re gonna talk about this in a calm rational manner. Got it?”

  
Emily nodded and pushing down the panic. Merle let her go and stepped back, he watched her chest heave as she tried to gain control of her emotions _God, he wanted to fuck her._

  
“You OK now?”

  
Emily nodded again

  
“Alright then honey, not both of us, just me. I gotta warn you, I got me a big appetite.”

  
“I….there are things..I” Emily stammered

  
“Don’t you worry baby.” Merle closed the distance between them “I get it, I won’t get too freaky to fast.”

  
“I’ve never done anything like this before. I….it’s like…prostitution.” She didn’t meet his eyes. Her mind was racing trying to justify what she had already made her mind up to do.

  
“Maybe, but you can’t expect us to do all the work and get nothin’ back can ya. We already fed ya twice watched over you. You the only one that got to sleep all last night. I think you owe us already.” he grabbed the back of her head and brought her in for a hard deep kiss.

  
Emily’s head was swimming; she froze in shock for a second before she began to respond to his kiss, accepting his proposal. She really didn’t have much of a choice when it came down to it. To her surprise Merle was a great kisser, more than that, he was amazing. When Merle finally pulled away, she found herself nearly limp encased in his arms.

  
“Wow” Emily breathed out.

  
Merle chuckled “Come on girl.”

  
“Now?!”

  
“Ain’t no point in stallin’.”

  
He led her to a good size tent on the edge of camp, right past Daryl who didn’t look as pleased as his grinning brother “You got first watch bro.” he shot over his shoulder.  
Emily let Merle lead her into the tent and avoided looking Daryl, embarrassed that he knew what they were about to do. She tried not to think, if she acknowledged what she was about to do she might lose it again, lucky for her, Merle wasn’t about to waste any time.

  
She barely had enough time to turn and face him before he had her on her back, his body lying firmly between her legs, rubbing his erection hard and fast on her core as he licked and kissed along her collar bone. Emily moaned and arched her back, she had never had anyone so aggressive and skilled in her life and by the feel of what he was rubbing between her legs, she was pretty sure she’d never had anyone as large as he was either.

  
Her nerves began to creep up on her again, but once again Merle cut them off. In one swift motion he had her shirt off and a quick snap of the fingers had her bra unhooked and off, before she could register the loss of her final barrier between Merle and her breast, he had taken her into his mouth and used that skilled tongue of his to elicit another deep moan of ecstasy from her.

  
Merle was moving fast with her, partly because he was horny as hell, but mostly because he knew any pause might give her the chance to run for the hills. Merle knew he could please a woman, lord knows he’d been with enough of them, but damn, this girl was responsive.

 

  
Anticipating her reaction Merle placed a big hand on her chest holding her down before she could sit up and push him away. He quickly dipped his head down and sucked her clit into his mouth as he worked another finger into her. She was tight as hell, he let her chest go once he saw she wasn’t going to fight him anymore and began undoing his pants. It might have taken the end of the world for him to get a piece of pussy that wasn’t used up but he sure as hell wasn’t going to complain about it. Deciding to forgo fingering her to completion, he sat up and aligned himself with her entrance thrusting in eagerly.

  
Merle groaned as he felt her hot tight channel envelop him. She was fucking ecstasy, he had planned on a slow deep fuck, but that was thrown out the window as he began to pump in and out of her. He could feel every twitch of her muscles and before he knew it her small body was being encased in his as he tried his damnedest to fuck her into oblivion.

  
Emily was lost somewhere inside Merle’s arms. When he had entered her she had gasped in pain, she had been right, Merle was big, but her cry of pain was lost as Merle descended on her mouth the second she opened it. He was thrusting into her hard and fast while his tongue plundered her mouth and Emily had no clue as to where she ended and Merle began. The pain thankfully, did not last long and the sheer force with which Merle consumed her brought her to a blinding orgasm.

  
Merle felt her begin to twitch in his arms, her mouth no longer trying to kiss him back but instead biting her bottom lip trying to stifle the most delicious moans. He moved from her mouth and began sucking on her neck as he rode out her orgasm. As soon as she hit her peak she clamped down on him hard enough to cause pain, he let out a growl and grabbed her neck pinning her down as he rode out his own release before collapsing on top of her.

  
Merle heard the sound of flesh slapping and a quiet groan behind him and smiled into Emily’s breast, Daryl had gotten one hell of a show the fucking pervert.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily comes to terms with her arrangement and some people may or may not be catching feelings.

She woke up still naked, a worn blanket covering her legs only, she was facing Daryl, Merle was nowhere in sight. Quickly she pulled the blanket up to hide her nakedness, Daryl smirked at her.

“You keep hangin’ round and I’m gonna do more than see you naked.” He told her in a soft voice. His eyes were hard, but not cruel.

“Merle said it would only be him.” She gripped the blanket to her harder.

“Merle ain’t the only one feedin’ ya, takin’ care of ya. We don’t run into anyone else soon and you and me are gonna get a lot friendlier.” He stood up and walked out.

Emily felt her stomach drop, her situation was hopeless. She could leave, she didn’t think that they would stop her, but she’d be dead in no time. She hoped her sister was faring better than she was, Eleanor didn’t have any more survival skills than she did, but maybe she ran into a family or someone else that was willing to help her. Emily refused to believe her sister was dead, she was alive when they got separated and Emily would hold out hope that they would be reunited. She just had to stay alive and there would always be hope.

She began getting dressed, cleaning the evidence of last night off her body. Merle was a little rough with her, but he was skilled, when she didn’t think about what she was doing she had enjoyed herself. If it came to it, she would do the same with Daryl. A tear escaped her eye and she brushed it away angrily, crying wouldn’t change anything.

Merle and Daryl were roasting squirrels over the fire, when she stepped out of the tent. Merle could see she was embarrassed, she wouldn’t look at them. He saw that he had left bruises on her neck, he’d need to be more careful, he wasn’t trying to hurt her.

“You gonna eat?”

“I’m ok.” She said softly. She moved to sit on a log farther away from them.

“You better eat while there’s food. We’re good hunters, but food ain’t guaranteed.” Daryl told her as Merle handed her a bowl.

She took it with a soft “Thank you”.

The men were working around the campsite, checking snares, cleaning weapons, and making plans for where to move next.

Emily sat literally like a bump on a log. She didn’t know what to do exactly and the guys were ignoring her. After about 45min. she got up to relieve herself. She was just ducking underneath the make-shift alarms they had strung up when she heard Merle call out to her.

“Where do you think your goin’?”

“I need to go pee.” She avoided looking at the brothers, embarrassed.

“You need to tell us, better if we know who’s comin’ and goin’. Don’t want ta get shot by accident do ya?”

“Ok, sorry.”

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The weeks went by very much the same, she was absolutely useless except at night, when Merle needed her. Daryl had taken to watching them, first she heard him outside the tent, but after a week or so he would walk inside and sit down to enjoy the show. Merle never stopped him and Emily never said anything either, they probably wouldn’t listen to her anyway. She could tell his time would be coming very soon.

It was never the same as the first time, she never enjoyed it anymore, and she could see it was frustrating Merle. She just couldn’t fake it, and knowing she was selling herself for food and protection was a turn off.

Merle was kissing her when he pulled back roughly, “It’s like kissing a dead fish.” He stepped back from her, rubbing his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” She was trying, but all she could think about was how he hadn’t said a word to her all day, he'd barely even looked at her.

“Daryl’s been waitin’ long enough. We ain’t met anyone else. I think it’s time you start payin’ him back.”

“I don’t want to.” Her voice just above a whisper.

“It’s pretty damn clear you don’ really want to, but you don’t do shit ‘round here. Daryl kept that walker from bitin’ ya and that rabbit in ya belly, I caught. You don’t want to pay up then you can leave. We ain’t gotta be doin’ all this.”

“Maybe you could teach me how to help.”

“You want to learn?”

She nodded looking at him hopefully. There was that look she was giving him again. He decided it was a little endearing.

“We’ll teach you, but that don’t change what you gotta do for me ‘n Daryl. ‘Specially if we gotta take that extra time with you on top of everythin’.”

“OK.” She smiled. She was still in the same boat but now she could learn something valuable. It would be helpful when she found her sister and they went off on their own. It would also be nice to have them acknowledge her and talk to her during the day. It would make her feel less cheap.

Merle acknowledged her smile with a quick nodded. That seemed to spark a bit of life in her, screwing her lately had been like fucking a doll. The only reason he ever got off was because she was still tight and warm. He hoped this would make it better, the first time they got together was one of the best lays he’d had in a while, he wanted that responsive little woman back.

“I’m gonna go get Daryl, I ain’t inta watchin’ like my brother. I’ll be back when y’all are done.”

Emily stood there nervously, Daryl was more aloof but at the same time much more sexual than Merle. He didn’t think twice to jerk off in front of her or watch her as she dressed, let alone when Merle was fucking her.

Daryl came in a minute after Merle left. He smirked at her, running his eyes up and down her body. Without a word he grabbed her by the back of the head and brought her in for a deep hard kiss. While Merle had skill, Daryl had passion. He went at her with glee. Daryl hadn’t gotten laid in almost two months, something he’d never allowed to happen before.

Just like she’d never had a man as skilled as Merle before, she never had a man who so enjoyed sex the way Daryl did. He looked at her like she was a piece of cake. He took his time removing her clothes, licking his lips as he took in every inch of her. He would stop to kiss or caress every new exposed body part. Emily found herself wrapped up in his obvious pleasure. Just like Merle, he was making their first time easier on her.

He was exploring her body, kissing and caressing each breast, before coming back up to kiss her and press his body up against hers. The entire thing happening without one word passing between them. Daryl laid her on his sleeping bag before removing his own clothes, his eyes never leaving her body as he did so.

Emily couldn’t help but look at him, Merle never really let her look at his naked body, he was always on top of her when he undressed, but Daryl was more than happy to let her look. She could see why, he was a beautiful man. His body was muscular and lean, his cock was also large, though she thought that Merle might be a bit thicker. His only flaw was that he was covered in scars. He must have noticed something in her eyes when she saw them because he said.

“Our father used ta beat us. Merle’s the same, but we found ways to have fun, to forget. My favorite has always been fuckin’, since the first time I did it at 12 years old with the neighbor girl. Yeah, fuckin’ has always been my favorite. Merle was partial ta drugs, but he’s got an appetite nearly as big as mine. You do us good and this don’t have ta be a chore, we can make you feel good Emily.”

He crawled on top of her, kissed her slowly and passionately, if she didn’t know better she could believe he loved her. She closed her eyes and pretended, it would be easier if she could pretend that it meant something. He positioned himself at her entrance and slid in slowly, groaning in satisfaction.

“Yeah, baby.”

Sex with Daryl was the polar opposite of Merle. He took his time pumping into her slowly and deeply. He stopped after a few minutes and began kissing his way down her body, he held her open as he dipped his head between her legs and inhaled deeply.

“I love how pussy smells.” He muttered more to himself that her before he licked up her slit, lazily twirling his tongue around her clit. He kept up the slow torture for what seemed like hours before adding his fingers. He found a spot inside her almost immediately and worked it till she came, biting her wrist to keep from crying out as her juices spilled into his mouth.

“mmmmmmmm” he licked her clean, then made a point to kiss her with her wetness all over his mouth, rubbing his cheek against hers.

“If I could bath in pussy juice I would.” His tongue flicked quickly across her lips as he pushed into her again.

Emily couldn’t help moaning, Daryl’s lust was infectious. He felt good inside her and she let her inhibitions go. He was right if she was going to do this, she might as well enjoy it. He brought her to another orgasm before speeding up to find his own release. He kissed her again, letting himself go soft inside her before pulling away from her mouth.

“It wasn’t so bad was it?” he asked with a side smile that let her know, he already knew the answer.

“No, I guess not.”

“You need to do better with Merle.” He told her as he got up to get dressed. “He likes a girl who can enjoy herself. I saw you the first time, you liked it with him. Being a fuck doll won’t make this any easier. You can enjoy it, so why don’t you.” He shrugged.

“It’s not easy, selling yourself.” She began getting dressed.

“We all sell ourselves girl. We sellin’ our skills for a piece of your pussy. What’s the difference? Don’t you think we prefer our women more willin’. Way I see it you got a damn good deal……..if ya let yourself have some fun.” With that he left the tent.

Emily was cleaning her face with the bucket of water they kept in the tent when Merle walked in. She was put off by the look of anger on his face.

“Do you want me to get undressed?” she felt even shyer than usual now that the arrangement with the brothers had changed.

“No, ain’t one guy a night enough for you?”

“I just, I don’t know how you want me to do this. Are you angry with me?”

Merle looked at her, he wasn’t angry, he was annoyed. She’d been fine with him the first time, then she’d gone cold. She’d been just fine with Daryl though, he could hear her moans from outside.

“I ain’t angry. You have a good time?” his tone was sharp, he could hear it himself. He turned away from her to get his sleeping bag ready for the night. This shouldn’t bother him this much.

“I…um….Daryl put things into a different perspective for me.” She’d thought about what the younger man had said. Things were different now, Daryl’s logic would have been ridiculous before, but now when people were just trying to survive, his reasoning made sense. The government bombed the city while her and Eleanor were still in it. They didn’t care that they were killing innocent civilians. Emily thought that maybe the old morals had changed, you had to use whatever you had to stay alive, right now she had her body.

“That a fact.”

“Yes, I’ve made things harder than they had to be, sorry.”

Merle shook his head, this chick was actually apologizing for not liking being whored out. He couldn’t get a read on her, he wasn’t sure if she really knew how she felt about anything. He had to find out what Daryl told her.

“Clean yourself up, your sleepin’ in my bag tonight. It’s gettin’ cold, could use the warmth.”

This surprised her, after the first time she had sex with Merle, they had made an extra bed for her on one side of the tent. She never slept with Merle, he always gave her a hint that she should move to her bed when they were done. It was getting cold, and it would be nice not to be banished to her corner. She just found it strange that Merle would choose the day they didn’t have sex to invite her into his sleeping bag for the night.

By the time she was done cleaning up, Merle was already in bed, lying face up with his hands behind his head. She slipped in beside him, trying not to touch him, unsure of how much contact he actually wanted. Merle brought one arm out from under his head and pulled her to him. She hesitantly laid her head on his chest, she could hear his strong steady heartbeat and it lulled her to sleep quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily's life gets much more pleasurable.

She found herself being shaken awake none too gently. Daryl was looking down on them, smiling at how Emily’s body was draped over Merle.

“It’s Merle’s turn for watch, you should go with him learn what to look out for.”

She sat up, stretching. Merle let out a groan of annoyance at losing her body heat. Daryl sniffed out a laugh.

“Get up asshole, your turn.”

“Fuck.” Merle rubbed his eyes, “Alright.”

“Emily’s gonna go with you, might as well start teachin’ her now.”

“You just want all the blankets.”

“Two birds, one bolt.” Daryl said gathering up their covers and carrying all of them back to his sleeping bag.

“Fucker.” Merle mumbled. “Make sure you dress warm, it gets cold at night.” He told Emily as he dragged on a couple more layers. Emily nodded, but he noted that she didn’t have much to wear. He strolled over to where Daryl was snuggled under the blankets and yanked them all off.

“What the fuck!” his brother protested.

“She ain’t got anything warm.” Merle snickered at him.

“Ugh, here.” Daryl grabbed his jacket and threw it at his brother.

“Thanks.” Emily told Daryl’s back as he settled back down. All she got in return was a noncommittal grunt.

Merle handed her the garment before ducking out of the tent. Emily put the warm jacket on, grateful she wasn’t going to have to face the cold in just her thin sweater. Merle was sitting on a log smoking a cigarette when she stepped outside, she sat on the opposite side facing away from him. She figured he could watch his side and she could watch hers.

He didn’t say anything to her as she sat down, but Merle was pleased that she seemed to be taking watch seriously and not as an excuse to sit and chatter his ear off. Merle smoked his cigarette and enjoyed the silence for a bit.

After about an hour and a half of nothing from her end he leaned over to make sure she hadn’t fallen asleep on him. Emily was wide awake scanning the area around her, he chuckled.

“Good to see you ain’t fuckin’ around.”

“I definitely do not want to be surprised by those bastards.” She shook her head. The look of seriousness and wide eyed fright she gave him made him chuckle a bit more.

“One or two ain’t bad, they’re slow and stupid. It’s a group ya gotta watch out for.” Merle nodded.

“Right now I gotta watch out for all of them, even one gives me a problem.” She gave a little unconscious pout.

 _Now that’s damn cute_ Merle adjusted himself, now was not the time. He got up and walked along the perimeter of their camping area. So far they had been lucky, it had been very quiet here but he was getting a bad feeling that their luck wouldn’t last long.

He sat back down on his side of the log, Emily glanced at him, a small smile on her lips. He studied her as she continued to dutifully watch the woods for signs of trouble. Merle realized this was the most time he’d spent with a woman. They had been basically living together for about two months, true he didn’t talk to her much, but he took care of her, she was around. He was surprised that she didn’t bother him. He’d had several girlfriends in his time, but they never lived with him, Daryl’s never did either, after a night maybe two (if they were on a bender) he’d always drop them off at their own place.

Emily was not his type. She was attractive but wholesome looking. She didn’t look like she’d had a hard day in her life. Merle had a feeling she was a bit unstable too, just the way she shut down when faced with something she didn’t like. She didn’t seem to really face anything, her survival instinct didn’t go to fighting, it went to mental shut down, to deluding herself. He wondered what would happen if she ever reached her breaking point. What would happen if she ever got face to face with something she couldn’t close her eyes and mind to? He was no stranger to crazy women, but they usually lacked filters and self-confidence, they weren’t deep down unhinged, like he suspected Emily might be. He went for the cheap kind, the kind that grew up like Daryl and himself. They were low maintenance and less likely to be surprised when he and Daryl fucked up. He admitted the Dixon’s were no Prince Charming, but at least they were better than their father, didn’t promise the world only to pull the rug out from under some poor stupid bitch.

He hated to admit it but he was proud to land a woman like Emily, before the world went to shit she would have run like hell from him, crazy or not. He loved the first time they fucked. She was soft and smooth, not a mark of hard living on her, if after Daryl’s little pep talk he was getting the responsive woman he first fucked back he was going to be a happy man. He decided to learn a little more about her.

“So….What the hell were ya doin’ ‘for all this?” he asked.

Emily looked surprised at his question. “I…uh..I was going to school. I wanted to be an English teacher.”

“mmm I like readin’.” Merle nodded.

“Really? It’s my favorite thing.” Emily smiled enthusiastically. She was so grateful to have something in common with him and even more grateful to have him talk to her.

“Yep,” Merle said noting how happy she got with just a stupid question. “What about a boyfriend? Husband?”

“No, I broke up with my boyfriend about a month before,” she gestured around, “all this. My sister and I were here for the weekend, to help me get over it.”

He avoided any more questions on that subject, he didn’t need to hear her sob story. “So how many guys ya fucked?” he smirked at her.

“Um, counting you and Daryl…five.” She looked down.

“So ten.” He nodded knowingly.

“No, five. Why ten?”

“Chicks always cut their number in half, tryin’ not to seem like sluts.”

“I really didn’t…..Is five slutty?” she asked curiously.

“Fuck, girl ya askin’ the wrong man. I had more than five ‘for I was 13.” He snorted. “Daryl’s probably worse.”

“Wow.” She looked out into the woods, suddenly standing up. “Merle! There’s something.”

He got up lazily, he’d heard the geek making his way to the camp for the past five minutes, from what he could hear it was only one.

“You kill one yet?” he turned to her. She shook her head, eyes wide. Merle handed her his knife.

“Merle,” she shook her head again. “I can’t.”

He laughed. “You can and will, I ain’t teachin’ ya ta fight just yet. I’ll get ‘em you just gotta kill the bastard.”

She swallowed, eyeing the dead girl coming their way. She was small, just a teenager, her throat had been ripped out. Emily felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she watched Merle circle the dead girl quickly. He pinned her arms to her sides, holding her out for Emily to kill.

“Go on girl, this is as easy as it gets.”

Emily slowly walked up to the snarling girl, trembling she lifted her arm. “Merle….I…”

“Do it!” he ordered. She slammed her arm down, obeying his harsh order quickly. The knife went through the girls eye, stopping her snarling and struggling immediately.

“Oh my God! I did it.” She breathed out, as Merle tossed the body to the side. “I did it!” she said louder. “I did it!” she jumped up and down, before throwing herself into Merle’s arms. He automatically caught her.

“Chill there gir….” His sentence cut off as she slammed her mouth onto his, kissing him hard and fast before letting go and turning to the body.

“Ha!” She yelled pointing at the corpse.

“Fuck that.” He said grabbing her arm and turning her to face him again. Her eyes were bright with excitement. This time he slammed his mouth into hers, determined to take advantage of her good mood.

To his delight she responded immediately, he lifted her up, bringing her legs around his waist and slammed her against the nearest tree. He reached in-between them to unbutton his pants. Emily was naked from the waist down and Merle was pushing himself inside her within seconds. She stopped him suddenly.

“Merle! We’re supposed to be keeping watch.”

“Yep,” Merle sheathed himself completely inside her with a groan, before walking backwards and sitting on the nearest log.

“You look back and I’ll look front.” He began thrusting hard and fast, setting a brutal pace. Emily stopped thinking seconds into it. Her adrenaline racing making this sex better than even the first time with Merle. She matched his vigorousness and climaxed hard and fast. Merle followed soon after, holding her to him for a few minutes after, as they caught their breath.

“Y’all done? I’d like ta get back ta sleep, don’t want my ass eaten cause y’all’s getting’ laid.” Daryl’s voice drifted out to them from the tent’s entrance.

Merle flipped Daryl off as his younger brother ducked back into the tent.

 

“Damn girl! Maybe you need ta kill the geeks every time.” He grinned up at her. Emily blushed and tried to get up off Merle. He held her tight, studying her for a bit before he let her get up.

“Sorry, I got a little excited.” She searched the ground for her pants. “I never thought I’d be able to do it.”

“Listen to us an you’ll do fine.” He tucked himself back into his pants, if this was her reaction to everything he was going to be one happy instructor. They sat back down on opposite sides of the log and continued their watch in silence. Merle lit another cigarette and basked in the relaxation only a satisfying fuck can give. He’d have to thank Daryl for whatever he said to bring about this change. Maybe he’d give him a break and handle Emily’s education on his own.

 

Emily was thinking over what happen between her and the brothers tonight. Merle was happy with her again, in truth she hadn’t thought about pleasing him when she threw herself at him, she was just really happy. She chanced a glance at Merle, he was relaxed, blowing smoke rings into the cold night air. He’d given her power, she understood now that she had the power to defend herself, if push came to shove she could do it. She wasn’t so naive that she thought she could take down the dead on her own but Merle was going to teach her that soon enough. She watched him a bit, he was handsome even if he was quite a bit older than her. She turned away from him before he could catch her staring, she wondered if he’d ever let her see him completely naked the way Daryl did. Maybe if she initiated the sex he would, she blushed as she looked out into the dark woods, he was exciting. She had to admit Daryl was right, when she just went with it things improved.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Before he knew it daylight had come and Daryl was making his way out of the tent, stretching and popping bones.

“I’m goin’ huntin’ be back later.” He groaned at Merle as he rotated his left shoulder. He motioned to Emily with his chin, “What are we gonna do with her, I ain’t much for teachin’.”

Merle smiled, seems his brother had the same idea he did. “I got her. I’ll take care of it.”

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him, “Alright.” He eyed him a bit longer before picking up his crossbow and heading out. He had the sneaking suspicion Merle was getting attached to this girl, he didn’t mind so much, Merle had steady girlfriends before but right now women were scarce and he had needs too. He didn’t want Merle getting possessive on him.

Merle didn’t like the look Daryl gave him, like he knew something he didn’t. Emily was standing by the fire pit making circles in the dirt with her foot. His cock twitched at the innocent little gesture _Jesus, she’s gonna have you by the balls if you keep this up._ He shook his head, he wasn’t opposed to having a woman but not now, it was him and Daryl, he wasn’t going to get distracted. He’d help her and he’d fuck her but she was second to Daryl and surviving. She wasn’t made for this world, she wouldn’t last, even with their help. No, Merle Dixon wasn’t going to get attached, besides she’d probably trade up first chance she got.

“Come on girl, gonna show ya how to build a fire.” She looked up at him with a grin and nearly skipped over, his cock twitched again. _Fuck! At this rate I’m gonna be fuckin’ her more than anything._ He grabbed her neck bringing her to him for a deep kiss. She brought her hands to his chest and gripped his shirt tightly as she kissed him back. _Maybe the lesson could wait just a bit._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily makes a friend or two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very AU I’m stretching the timeline of Season one’s Walking Dead by a lot and other things are just completely different. I just want to bring characters in and out of Merle, Daryl and Emily’s lives, very few will stick around for any length of time. Oh and here come the MacManus brothers. Be warned, I’m no good at Irish accents.

It had been about a month and Merle was right, he’d fucked her more than anything else, every time she got the littlest thing right she got excited which in turn got him excited and Daryl would end up with a free show. Still, she’d learned, she had to, living day in and day out with them. Merle was confident that if they got separated for any reason, she’d be able to survive till they found her. He didn’t bother thinking too hard about the fact that he would be willing to look for her to begin with. Their life had settled into a comfortable little routine, so naturally that is when they ran into other people.

They had been moving around the woods, never staying in one place for more than a few nights. Neither one of the Dixon brothers wanted to get comfortable anywhere and Emily went along with whatever they said, to Emily the more they moved the more likely they would run into her sister. They had found a quarry, it was beautiful and stocked with fish, they decided to stay a while and rest up.

“Hey…uh…Emily,” She looked up to find both Merle giving her a nervous look.

“Yeah?” whatever was making Merle nervous couldn’t be good.

“You on the pill or somethin’. We ain’t been careful…none of us.” She almost laughed at how afraid he looked.

“No.” she let him sweat it for a bit, Merle’s eyes widening. He looked like he was ready to bolt, then she burst out laughing.

“I can’t have kids, doctors told me a few years ago.” Her smile slipped a little as she gazed off into the distance. “It’s why my boyfriend broke up with me…he wanted kids one day.” She shook her head, almost like her head was an etch-a-sketch and she could just shake away the painful memory.

“Anyway, it’s pretty convenient now. Who wants a baby in this mess.” She went back to arranging the wood for the fire without looking up at Merle.

“Yeah, convenient.” He murmured back. She had to be the most self-repressed woman he’d ever met. He had the urge to comfort her, make her acknowledge that she was upset, one day she was bound to explode from all the shit she bottled up inside. He turned around and walked into the woods to take a piss. It was a good thing that it was Daryl’s turn with her tonight, he needed to separate himself from her for a bit, they’d been going at it like jack rabbits and he was starting to get annoyed whenever Daryl grabbed her for some alone time. He was getting attached and he needed to fix that fast.

If she’d given him the time of day before the world went to hell he would have given it a shot. He would have most likely screwed it up, but she was cute and she could be funny and damn did they have some fun in the sack. He leaned up against a nearby tree, he had a feeling Emily might be getting attached to him as well, she initiated affection and pampered him more than Daryl. Daryl didn’t mind, outside the bed he was always distant, it was why most of his girlfriends dumped him. He rubbed his head in annoyance, all the reasons that would have been their undoing before the destruction of the world were invalid now. She wouldn’t dump him because he was high, or selling or because he’d gone on a bender and disappeared for days without so much as a phone call and he wouldn’t be meeting her parents which to this day had never gone well, not once. All those things weren’t a problem anymore, but they had all been replaced by two other (much more dangerous) pressing problems. For one she wasn’t likely to last long, with her lack of fighting and survival skills, being in a relationship with her would make watching her get killed a hundred times more painful, and two, Daryl was his top priority and he needed it to stay that way. He’d let his brother down so many times, he couldn’t do it again, not now when the stakes were higher than they’d ever been. He’d figure out a way to keep that girl at arm’s length. The answer to his prayers came much quicker than he thought, but sometimes answered prayers are a curse in disguise.

The second day of their stay brought a caravan of cars to their camping spot. While the brothers were on alert for trouble, Emily searched for the face of her sister among the crowd, heartbreakingly disappointed when she found nothing but strangers. She said her hellos and walked back to the stump in front of her tent, the brothers followed her a little later. They began talking about whether or not to join with these people, Emily let them make the decisions as usual.

By the end of the day Emily knew she had a problem. Merle and Daryl had found interest in two blond sisters that were part of the new group. She noticed how the brothers immediately focuses their attention on the pretty woman. She was back to square one, being ignored by both Dixons and unsure of her future. She tried not to feel the pain of seeing Merle flirt with another woman, she wasn’t his girlfriend, he’d never told her he cared about her. She had no right to be upset, she set about making herself busy around the camp. That night she waited in the tent nervously, maybe they would kick her out.

Merle walked into their tent to find Emily sitting cross legged on the floor, mending one of the few shirts she had, she didn’t look up when he walked in. He studied her for a bit, she was still cute, he was still very attracted to her. He looked around the tent, she had mended all of his and Daryl’s clothes and made herself her own bed. He almost asked her what she was doing, she had been sleeping with him for a while now, but decided against it. She had obviously noticed him flirting with Andrea. The Blonde was hot but her attitude was shit, he wouldn’t be able to stand her for long, but that didn’t matter, he would fuck her if she let him. Emily getting upset was collateral damage, she was getting too close and he needed to get them both back on track. They had a business deal, not a relationship.

“Come here.”

Emily got up without a word and stood in front of him. He began kissing her neck as he took off her clothes, he avoided kissing her lips and she didn’t try to kiss him. He had her on her back and was pushing himself into her within a minute, she lay still beneath him, her head turned to the side, still managing to avoid looking at him. They were back to where they had been a few months ago, he might as well have been fucking a doll. He closed his eyes and brought back the memory of their last coupling. She had initiated the romp after she’d skinned her first rabbit perfectly. He was picturing her grin as he climaxed, rolling off of her he let out a breath and covered his eyes with his arm. Almost immediately he felt the warmth of Emily’s body leave his side, he moved his arm to find her putting her pants back on and moving to her bed. She laid down with her back to him. He was an asshole, he’d fucked her after flaunting his pursuit of another woman in her face. He rubbed his face with his hand and rolled over, giving her his back as well. This was best for both of them.

Emily was laying on her side, staring at the canvas of the tent, trying not to cry. He hadn’t asked her to leave, that was a plus, he’d still fucked her that had to be good news too. She clenched her fist, he didn’t kiss her, he didn’t ask her to sleep with him, things that up until now, he always did. She pushed thoughts of him out of her head, if she thought about this latest rejection she’d go crazy. Instead she focused on her sister. This group of people had renewed her hope in finding her sibling. These people had come together through traveling, her sister would probably have come across people too and once she found her she could join her sisters group. She went to sleep envisioning sweet reunions with Eleanor.

The next morning Merle woke up cold, he blindly reached for Emily before remembering he was sleeping alone. He sat up and stretched, Emily was still laying on her side with her back to him, it didn’t look like she’d moved an inch throughout the night. Daryl hadn’t come back to the tent last night, maybe he’d gotten lucky with the younger blond. He got dressed and peeked at Emily before heading out, she was still asleep. He noticed a bit of moisture on her cheek, he turned and ducked out of the tent before he could wipe away the tear on her cheek.

Blondie was up stretching in front of the RV, giving grandpa with the bucket hat a show. She smiled when she saw him and he strutted up to her. He wasn’t sure why she was giving him a shot, there were at least four young attractive men in her group, there was a former cop that stomped around like some roided out freak, a Chinese kid that seemed pretty eager to please and a couple of Irish fucktard brothers. Whatever the reason he didn’t give a damn as long as he ended up between her legs, maybe all those men had caught on to what a twat she was and didn’t want anything to do with her, he didn’t care, he’d fucked plenty of women he didn’t like and a few he down right hated.

Emily woke up alone with no desire leave her small bed, her bladder however, had other plans. The first thing she saw as she exited the tent was Merle leaning on the RV with his left hand as his right brushed a lock of hair off Andrea’s face. She turned away and headed into the woods to relieve herself, on the way back she heard some rustling to her left, creeping carefully she headed towards the sound. There not five feet away was Merle making out with Andrea, she swallowed the lump in her throat and backed away, before she could make her get away she heard Andrea ask.

“Isn’t your girlfriend going to get angry that you’re out here with me?”

“Emily ain’t my girlfriend, she’s just a chick me and my brother have been helpin’ out.” He grinned down at the woman he was holding.

“Well then..” she gave him another kiss and started unbuckling his pants. Emily turned and ran.

Daryl was coming out of their tent when Emily got back to camp.

“You seen my brother?” he asked her. She pointed in the general direction she’d come from.

“He’s with Andrea.” She noticed some women gathering up clothes to wash and headed towards them without waiting to see what else Daryl had to say. She needed a job to do, a distraction and she needed it now.

“Do you need help?” She asked an older short haired black woman.

“Sure honey, I’m Jackie and this is Carol. We were headed to the quarry.”

Emily nodded, Daryl and the younger blond, Amy she thought her name was, walked by, he actually smiled down at the girl. Emily grabbed a basket of clothes and followed the women with a heavy heart.

Emily’s plan had worked she’d managed to concentrate on the laundry and the conversation that was happening between the two older women. They had been washing and making ideal chit chat for about half an hour when Jackie made a joke and got all three of the women to laugh. Ed, Carol’s husband took offense to their laughter and began giving his wife a hard time. Jackie tried to come to Carol’s defense only to escalate Ed’s anger, before Emily knew what was happening he began attacking his wife. Emily threw herself between Ed and Carol, trying to get him off the woman and wound up getting pushed violently on the floor. Before she could register what had happened a dark haired tattooed man came out of nowhere and began beating on the abusive man.

Emily watched as he beat Ed senseless and smiled, the son of a bitch deserved it. Eventually another light haired man, also covered in tattoos, stopped the beating. They had a funny accent, she thought maybe Irish but she guessed it could be Scottish, she wasn’t good with that sort of thing. Now that the fight was over, she began picking up the clothes that had been dropped.

“You ok love?” She looked up to find the darker haired man smiling down at her. She realized he looked quite a bit like Daryl only much younger, darker and she thought he was much more handsome.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You really beat the shit out of that asshole.” She smiled at him.

“I like a woman who can curse.” He laughed. “Reminds me of me Ma.”

Emily shook her head “Sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Naw, I mean it. I like a woman with a good sailor mouth on her.” He nudged her with his elbow.

“Hey Murph! You wanna help with the water?” The lighter haired man yelled out to him.

“Murph?” she asked

“Murphy MacManus,” he held out his hand for her to shake. “That’s me twin Connor.”

Emily shook his hand “Emily, pleased to meet you.”

“See you around Emily.” He smiled again before jogging to his brother.

That afternoon Emily sat on the log in front of their tent hopping one of the Dixon brothers (mostly Merle) would come and sit with her, maybe talk. She was working on her one other pair of pants, they had a hole on the knee and she was trying sew through the thick denim fabric. A laugh caught her attention, she saw Merle was sitting with Andrea and Daryl was nowhere to be found. A lump formed in her throat, she threw the jeans back into the tent, grabbing her knife she walked off into the forest as quickly as possible. For the second time today she’d walked off by herself and nobody had noticed. Before this group had showed up Merle had watched her like a hawk, but now that she was old news it seemed that her safety didn’t matter.

She didn’t know how long she walked before she found a tree with a low hanging branch. Climbing on she sat down and leaned her head against the tree trunk, the tears came streaming down, it didn’t matter, nobody would have to know that her heart was broken over someone she literally sold herself to. A twig snapped to her left and she sat up lifting the knife in the defense mode. Murphy stepped out from behind a tree.

“Easy Love, Just me.”

Emily wiped her face “Murphy! What are you doing out here.” She cleared her throat.

“Your boyfriend making you cry?”

“I don’t have a boyfriend.” She hopped off the tree branch.

“So that man all over Andrea, that’s not your boyfriend, you stay in his tent.”

“No, why are you here?”

“No one should walk off on their own, it’s dangerous.”

“I prostituted myself to him and his brother.” She blurted out. “I didn’t know how to survive on my own so I let them fuck me for food and shelter. I’m just a hole to them and now they found something better and I’m shit out of luck.”

Murphy didn’t react to her outburst, he took a pack of cigarettes from out of his pocket removing two cigarettes he lit them both and offered her one. She took it with a shaky hand.

“You aren’t out of luck, you got the luck of the Irish on your side.” He scratched his lip.”You are more than welcome to join us, no….uh…payment necessary.”

“Why would you want someone like me around? I’m a whore who was stupid enough to fall for her john.”

“It isn’t that bad, love. Merle don’t know what he’s getting himself into, that woman is a stubborn pain in the ass. She tried with me brother, when he turned her down, she went after me.”

“Why didn’t your brother want her, she’s beautiful, Merle was practically drooling the second he saw her.”

Murphy shrugged “He likes brunettes, I do too. Come on.” He tilted his head urging her to follow him. “We should get back it will be dark soon.”

She puffed on her cigarette as she followed him silently.

“If you don’t have a place, you can stay with us. No funny business it isn’t how we operate.”

“Thank you.” She stopped to put out her the butt of her cigarette.

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I like you.” He shrugged “You were the first one up to help Carol, you’re a good person. It is our job to help the good flourish.”

Emily smiled to herself, it had been a long time since someone gave her a real compliment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on the quarry AU

Merle noticed almost immediately that Emily was gone. He was pretending to listen to blondie babble about her theories on how this whole mess started _Really? Who gives a fuck? It’s done._ Their romp in the woods was decent, she had a nice set of tits on her, but damn she thought a lot of herself, strutting around in front of him like she was God’s gift to men. Emily’s ass was much better and her tits just as good. He was about to go check the tent for Emily when she came out of the woods with none other than that Irish fuck, the one that looked too damn much like Daryl. _Looks like the little bitch didn’t waste any time getting herself another arrangement._ He turned back to blondie, doing his damnedest to listen to her, looked like she’d be his bed warmer for a while, at least there was no chance of falling for this one. He ignored the way his heart clenched at the thought of Emily with that potato sucker, but he didn’t have a right, he’d chosen for it to be this way.

Murphy walked Emily to a log near the fire.

“I’m going to talk to me brother, be back soon love.” Emily swallowed and nodded.

“No need to be nervous, he’ll say yes.” He winked and walked off.

Connor was smoking a cigarette and leaning against a tree. “I see you found her brother.” He told him in Gaelic.

“Ay, sad story there brother.” Murphy answered back in the same language, earning them strange looks from Dale who was closest to them.

“What’s that then?”

“Said she’d been selling herself for help from those two brothers.”

“Rape?” Connor fingered his gun.

“Naw, more like a deal, nothing we can punish them for. Still not the nicest men.” Murphy glared at the older brother. The poor girl had fallen for that bastard and he couldn’t understand why.

Connor scratched the side of his nose with his thumb “What are we doing brother, adopting her?”

“Why not?”

“That all it is? The girl is cute but vulnerable.”

“Ay, I won’t be trying anything, just want to help her……don’t want you trying anything either.” He added.

“I won’t, I know you Murph. I know you’re interested.” Connor laughed and smacked his brother on the head. Murphy ducked and hit his brother in the gut.

“Not the only reason asshole.” He defended his motives.

“I know Murph, I know.” Connor hugged his brother roughly with one arm. “You know I’m with you, no need to ask.”

Murphy hugged his brother back, he’d known Connor would help him, help Emily, he and his brother were two halves of a whole. The worst thing about this nightmare they were living in, was the constant worry that something would happen to his brother. He couldn’t survive without Connor, the thought alone was unbearable. It was another reason he felt for Emily, she’d lost her sister, he couldn’t imagine the pain of not knowing whether Connor was dead or alive and that was exactly what Emily was going through.

Merle tracked the hugging brothers as they walked back to Emily and then proceeded to sit one on each side of her, making her the meat in a mick sandwich. He glanced at his brother who looked just as miserable as he felt, mini-blondie was yapping his ear off. _Must run in the family_

Blondie started bitching that he wasn’t paying attention to her, he sighed loudly, his lip twitching up into the tiniest of scowls. She was already on his last damn nerve and they’d only fucked once.

“I’m going to the restroom.” Andrea huffed. Merle gave her the barest of nods.

Mini-blondie started giggling and Merle noticed Daryl rubbed his inner wrist across his eye, he looked about ready to lose it. He got up to go rescue him when an ear piercing scream rang through the camp. He turned towards Emily, she was standing and the Irish brothers were on either side of her, each had their arms outstretched, guns in both hands as they searched for the source of the scream. Merle turned around in a circle, then he saw it, Blondie getting gnawed on by a geek. Mini-blondie ran by him strait to her sister, before he could stop her he spotted more geeks coming out of the woods. They were in a full scale attack, with all the jabbering in the camp, they hadn’t heard them coming.

Daryl came up beside him letting bolts go, taking down geeks, like he was shooting ducks at a fair. Merle had his gun out taking down anything that got remotely close to them and whenever possible he got anything that got close to Emily. He hated to admit it but the Irish brothers were damn good with those guns, made him wonder, there was something about those two. Emily was in-between them with her knife up ready to kill anything that got near, he smiled, she’d learned well.

In what felt like hours but was probably only around 20 minutes they had cleared the geeks out. He slapped Daryl on the back and grinned.

“Eleanor! Eleanor! NOOOOOO!!!” Emily’s scream ripped through him, his grin fell off his face and he turned to the sound of Emily’s sobbing.

Shuffling towards the hysterical girl was the reanimated corpse of what had to be Emily’s sister. Her throat was ripped out but her face was still intact, she looked just like Emily. _That’s what she would look like as a biter. That’s what I will see if she gets turned. Just like that._ Merle’s stomach lurched, he wanted to throw up but fought the urge. He felt Daryl put a hand on his shoulder and it steadied him, anchored him in the now.

Emily tried to run towards the walking corpse of her sister only to be held back by Murphy.

“It’s her, it’s Eleanor!” she tried to get away, squirming and kicking with all her might. She’d nearly succeeded when she heard a gunshot to her right. A bright red dot appeared on Eleanor’s forehead right before she collapsed.

“Sorry love.” Connors soft voice came from her right. She turned in time to see him lower the gun in his hand. She opened her mouth to scream, in her head she was screaming, screaming and screaming and screaming, then everything went black.

Merle was walking towards the distressed girl when the lighter haired brother shot the geek. He didn’t blame him, Emily was wiggling so much that the darker haired brother was having a hell of a time holding her, she would have gotten bit for sure if she’d gotten away. He expected more hysterical screams, but Emily didn’t scream. Her mouth opened in a perfect O, her mouth wide, chest heaving, but nothing, not a sound escaped her lips, and then just like that she went limp.

“Lay her in the RV Murph.” The lighter man suggested.

“Ay be careful brother.”

The lighter haired man nodded looking down at the body he’d just shot.

“I mean it Connor, enough lost today.”

_Conner and Murph what a couple of fag names_ Merle stopped in his tracks letting Murph carry Emily to the RV. He turned back to his brother, the dead girl at Connors feet just proved he was right to distance himself from the girl. He wanted to puke at seeing her sister dead, what would happen if he ever had to see Emily with her throat ripped out? He began helping his brother clean up the bodies, neither brother said anything as they loaded up the blond sisters to be buried, looked like Andrea got Amy sometime during the fight, he didn’t know who put the girls down and didn’t care, he was only grateful that neither him nor his brother had gotten attached. If this night wasn’t a sign that he was making the right choice with Emily he didn’t know what was.

He saw Connor head inside the RV, at least it seemed she’d found other people to care for her. His conscience was clear. Ignoring the need to go in and check on Emily he continued the work of putting holes in the heads of the newly dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murphy and Connor step up and Merle acts like an ass.

They were all standing around the graves, after a small argument they had agreed to bury their "loved ones" and burn the rest. The Irish had put Emily's sister in a grave and they were flanking her as she stared into the hole in the ground. Merle hadn't spoken to her yet, he watched her from across the graves, noticing the dirty looks the Irish were occasionally throwing at him. Emily hadn't looked at him once, she wasn't crying anymore and that worried him. After their small ceremony was over the two brothers spoke to her quietly, Merle noticed her nod her head once and walk off to their tent.

"Go ahead." Daryl spoke up next to him.

Merle scratched his chin. "Be back." Daryl nodded.

"I'm gonna talk to my twin and his twin." He glared at the brothers.

"Twins?" Merle questioned.

"That's the rumor." Daryl shrugged, "meet ya in 10, we gotta figure out where we're all goin'."

"Yep, sure as hell can't stay here." Merle agreed.

He headed towards the tent, pausing for a second at the entrance before letting out a breath and going in. Emily was sitting on the floor, her backpack on her lap clearly filled with her meager belongings. She had the buck knife she'd been using in her hand.

"Murphy and Connor have agreed to take me in." She didn't look at him as she set the knife on his sleeping bag.

"I didn't take anything but my clothes and toiletries. We're leaving today." She got up slowly, like she was in pain, keeping her eyes firmly on the ground.

Merle swallowed, this is what he wanted, problem solved. "Y'all ain't stayin' with the group?"

"No, they want to go back to Boston. You taught me how to scavenge and defend myself, I won't be a burden."

Merle nodded even though she wasn't looking at him "Take the knife, you're gonna need it."

She hesitated. "Just take it Emily." He left before she could answer.

He walked over to his brother and the group as they argued over where to go next. He didn't want to think about Emily, she was gone.

"What do ya think?" Daryl asked him.

"Don't matter, everywhere is fucked." He was in a shitty mood and Daryl could tell, his brother shifted away from him slightly.

"Fuck it." He growled, he needed a cigarette, he left the group to decide whatever they wanted and walked off into the forest.

 

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

 

Emily looked down at the knife on Merle's sleeping bag. She did need it, but the need for a clean break was also strong. She looked around at the tent, the last time she'd been in here she'd been dreaming of finding her sister, a dream that had turned into a nightmare. There was nothing to hope for anymore, she looked at the knife again and picked it up. She could at least get as many of the bastards that got her sister before they got her.

She stepped out of the tent that had been her home for the last couple of months, walking across the camp she passed the RV where a large portion of the group were talking. She couldn't believe that she'd woken up in that RV just hours ago with the knowledge of her sister's death.

She had foolishly looked around for Merle first thing, even thinking Murphy was Daryl for a second and he'd go get his brother for her. Luckily she'd spotted Murphy's tattoos before she said anything. She'd wanted Merle because he was the only one she'd told about her dreams to find her sister. They had, had sex a lot but they had talked some too. He was the only who knew how much she had pinned her hopes on finding her sister.

She had silently cried for what felt like hours with Murphy holding and stroking her hand. Thankfully he didn't try to comfort her, he was just there for her. She wondered where Merle was, she needed to talk, to ask him what she was supposed to hope for now. Slowly it started dawning on her that he hadn't been around. He wasn't there when they were attacked, he wasn't there when she saw her sister, he didn't come to her when she screamed and he wasn't here now. Murphy and Conner had been by her side, Murphy had kept her from getting herself killed and Connor had given her sister the peace she deserved. She realized Merle was never coming, neither was Daryl. She hadn't expected Daryl, they hadn't bonded in anyway but she thought she had with Merle. She thought he cared, why else would he bother to get to know her or cuddle up with her to sleep?

Emily had wiped her eyes and sat up, he didn't give a damn about her and all those thing were just meaningless ways to pass the time. Murphy had helped her up immediately and explained about the small service and the grave they had dug for Eleanor. She looked into his clear blue eyes, filled with concern and sympathy and had simply nodded. Eleanor had always told her she was too trusting, and she was right, she had trusted the Dixon's and they dumped her first chance they got. Would Murphy and Connor be any different? It wasn't much of a decision, in the end it was the only choice she really had, and they had already shown more concern for her in the last day than the Dixon's had in all the weeks she'd known them.

"Con and I are going to try and get back to Boston, your welcome to come with us." He had hesitated. "I understand if you don't want to leave Georgia."

"I'm not from here." Her voice lacking emotion. "There's nothing to keep me anywhere anymore. I will go with you to Boston if you really don't mind. I can figure something out if it's too much trouble." She figured she might as well give them an out.

"We don't mind."

Connor had shown up and they had gone to the grave site. Emily hadn't bothered looking for the Dixons, she knew they'd survived, Murphy would have told her if they hadn't. She stared into the black hole that held her sister's body until the shapes didn't make sense anymore. Her sister had always been the smart, capable one. She'd kept Emily in line. The service was over quickly, it wasn't enough, Eleanor deserved more, but she wasn't going to get it.

"Get your things, love. Murph and I will pack up the car." Connor put his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll meet you in a few minutes. Are you alright on your own?"

She nodded and made her way to the Dixon's tent. It had taken her less than a minute to pack up the few bits of clothes she owned. She'd sat down on the floor with the knife Merle had given her, it was her only weapon, but Merle hadn't said it was hers or that she could keep it, and it held so many memories. She was contemplating the knife when Merle walked in.

"Murphy and Connor have agreed to take me in." she finally said as he stood there silently. She didn't bother looking up at him, he was probably making sure she didn't steal anything, she put the knife on his sleeping bag. "I didn't take anything but my clothes and toiletries. We're leaving today." She got up slowly, she was sore and tired.

Y'all ain't stayin' with the group?" he'd asked her.

"No, they want to go back to Boston. You taught me how to scavenge and defend myself, I won't be a burden." She thought that was as good a thank you as she was capable of at the moment, especially considering she'd paid for those lessons with her body anyway.

"Take the knife, you're gonna need it." She was surprised and unsure of his offer.

"Just take it Emily." And just like that he was gone, no goodbye, nothing.

Now she was making her way to Murphy and Connor's car, she didn't look around, she didn't want to see the look of indifference in the Dixon's eyes. She looked ahead, Murphy gave her a small smile as soon as he caught sight of her. She felt it then, these two were good decent men, they deserved better than to be burdened with her, but she would try to make it up to them. She had some useful skills now, she'd try to be more of a help than a hindrance.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl found Merle sitting on a low hanging branch in the forest, smoking a cigarette. His brother was upset.

“She’s gone, her and the Irish brothers just left.” Merle didn’t answer him, he took another deep drag of his cigarette and stared out into the woods.

“I talked to them, self-righteous fucks but I think they’ll be alrigh’ ta her.”

“Don’t give a fuck.” Merle stomped his spent butt, staring at Daryl in the eye, daring him to argue.

Daryl didn’t rise to the bait. He knew, his brother was lying, calling him out on it wouldn’t solve anything, it would only make Merle even angrier.

“They decided where to go next.” He changed the subject, “What are we gonna do?”

Daryl waited on his big brother to tell him where they were going just like he always did.

“They decide on the CDC?” Merle asked.

Daryl laughed a bit, “Yeah, How’d ya guess?” he should have known Merle would have their answer before it was even decided.

“That Officer Friendly that showed up yesterday wanted ta go, his bitch will follow him and Roid freak will follow the bitch.” Merle sniffed rubbing the back of his hand across his mouth. “Dumbass hasn’t figured out that pussy ain’t never gonna be his again.”

Daryl shook his head, his brother could analyze everyone down to the last detail, and he was right much more often than he was wrong. He couldn’t help but wonder why he couldn’t do it for himself.

“So, we goin’ with them or what?”

“Why not, good a place as any.” He light another cigarette and sat back down on the tree branch, unaware that the place he was mourning the loss of Emily was the place Emily had mourned the loss of him.

“Why don’t you start packin’ up. I’ll be there after this cig.” Merle puffed out a smoke circle.

Daryl opened his mouth to say something, but closed it a second after. His brother didn’t talk about feelings, he wouldn’t tell him why he let Emily go, it was useless to ask, so instead he said

“Lazy bastard, hurry up, ain’t gonna do it all myself.”

Merle waved him off with a “yeah, yeah”

Once Daryl was gone, he closed his eyes. The deep ache in his chest was unfamiliar and painful. He gripped a small tree branch to his left, fighting the urge to go after Emily. She hadn’t been gone that long, he could catch up. He shook his head hard from side to side. No, this was his last chance to do right by his brother, he wasn’t going to go chasing after women or drugs or anything else, even if Emily wasn’t just some woman, he shied away from calling her special, even in his own mind. Daryl deserved better than to have him distracted at a time like this. Family was the only thing they’d ever had to count on, this time it was more important than ever. There would be other women, he’d forget Emily soon enough……he hoped.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

Emily was in the back seat of the MacManus brother’s car, crying silently. She’d been trying to hide her tears for the guys for an hour now, she figured she’d been doing a pretty good job pretending to be asleep since the brothers hadn’t tried talking to her. They had left her alone only talking to each other in hushed voices, mostly in a strange language she didn’t know. After about another hour the car pulled over and Emily heard one of the brothers get out of the car, she discreetly tried to wipe away her tears.

“There’s no shame in crying ya know.” Murphy explained softly.

“Sorry.” She mumbled sitting up to face him, she hadn’t been as discreet as she’d thought with her crying.

“No reason to be sorry, if I lost me brother.” Murphy shook his head looking away, “I’d be inconsolable.”

“It’s just, I’ve lost everything. My sister, finding her is what got me into the deal with the Dixon brothers, it’s what got me through everything and now she’s gone. I should have just let myself die in the woods, then I’d be with her now.”

The tears started streaming down her cheeks again. Murphy reached over and wiped her cheek.

“But you didn’t, there’s a reason for that. God has a plan.”

“You still believe in God, “she motioned around “after all this?”

“Absolutely.” Murphy didn’t hesitate in his answer.

God had always made their path clear and now he understood why they had been drawn to this particular damaged girl above all others, she needed a purpose and with their help God would show her the way.

“I’m just tired, tired of losing.” She put her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

“Ay,” Murphy agreed. They had done their best but they couldn’t save everyone and the ones they did save had gone their own way, while they made their way back up to Boston. There was no way of knowing how many of them were still alive. He was worried about their friends and allies back in their home city but they had come down here to kill an evil man, a man that would no doubt have caused even more damage in this new lawless environment. God had sent them and it was the right call, following your calling required sacrifices and the MacManus brothers were more than willing to give up anything for their purpose. The only sacrifice he couldn’t face would be losing his brother, he prayed every night that God would not put him to that test.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle confuses Daryl and Murphy sees the Dixon brothers in a different light.

The CDC had literally blown up in their face. Merle and Daryl sat up in their truck looking out at the burning building.

“Fuck.” Daryl breathed out. Merle snorted and they drove off leading the small caravan out of the city.

“Now what? It’s not like we really need all these damn people.” Merle shook his head looking at the train of cars behind them in the rear-view mirror.

“Probably better to stick with a group for a bit, we’ll get more news that way.” Daryl bit his thumb. Merle glanced at the younger man.

“I guess. We’ll see how it goes.” He answered without much enthusiasm. It was hard letting go, giving Daryl this much of a voice, but he was trying.

“But these people are weak.” He added. “If they keep making these dumbass decisions, we’re out.”

Daryl nodded, “We could go look for her.” He said softly. His brother had been in a funk since Emily left. It would be hard for outsider eyes to catch the differences in his demeanor but Daryl could see it. Merle laughed a whole lot less, his wide grin had been missing for days and he actually let people say stupid things around him without one smart ass comment. It was making Daryl uncomfortable.

“Don’t fuckin’ want to find her.” His brother snapped back, “Don’t even know where the fuck she is.”

That was the real problem, they had no real idea where to start and Merle’s pride wouldn’t let them just wander around in the general direction to look for a woman. Daryl chewed on his lip, not for the first time he wished he knew how to talk to his brother. He wondered what they would have been like if they hadn’t gotten so fucked up inside.

It was clear Merle cared for the girl, she was different from anything they’d ever had, and even Daryl missed her a little. Emily might have broken through his walls given time but he’d kept her at arm’s length when he noticed how Merle would look at her, he probably should have stepped aside let Merle have her completely. He had tried when he met Amy but his brother had gone and fucked the older sister which confused him. He clearly didn’t like the woman any more than Daryl had liked Amy and Merle could have just stayed with Emily. It didn’t make any fucking sense to him but Merle wouldn’t take too kindly to him prying.

 

Merle was staring out at the road in front of them, he’d been trying to not think of Emily. He’d been trying and failing. Daryl was wrong, it wasn’t his pride keeping him from searching for the girl, it was his conscious. His mind was much clear now that he’d run out of drugs, he could see all the selfish low-down things he’d done. He saw all the ways he’d failed as a big brother, he wasn’t a saint, never would be but he was trying damnit. He wanted Emily bad, he wanted to search for her, take his brother traipsing all over Georgia looking for her. It was selfish, just like always, so he did the opposite of what he wanted in the hopes that it was the right choice for once.

Emily had probably already forgotten him anyway. The twins would be stupid if they hadn’t already hit that. Emily would sleep with them if she had to, especially now that she was alone and even more emotionally vulnerable. He rubbed his brow, he should have comforted her, she could be sitting here between his brother and him, her warm body pressed up against his.

He got a flash of Emily on her knees between the two Irish getting fucked by Daryl’s twin and sucking off the light haired one. _They **would** tag team her, the motherfuckers_ , _even he and Daryl hadn’t done that._ He slammed his fist on the steering wheel, causing Daryl to jump.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

Emily was sitting next to Murphy, he and his brother hadn’t made the moves on her once. She had been prepared for what she thought was the inevitable request for payment but it had never come. Murphy seemed interested in her but kept his attention respectful. She tried not to compare him to Merle, she did her best not to think of Merle at all but it was hard. Connor and Murphy were the polar opposites of Daryl and Merle. They hugged often and didn’t seem to have any secrets or boundaries with each other. With the Dixon’s she had noticed there were always boundaries and affection was rarely given. In fact she couldn’t remember them ever being affectionate with each other.

“Penny for your thoughts.” Murphy nudged her with his knee, he did that a lot, using any little excuse to touch her.

“Nothing much, we haven’t gotten very far.”

“Everything happens for a reason.” Connor light up a smoke and handed it to her.

“Thanks,” she smiled. “Even our car dying ten miles out?” she removed her shoes and rubbed her feet.

“Yes, love. Even that.” Murphy nudged her again. “Whatever that boom we heard was, it might have been us.”

_Please God, don’t let it have been Merle!_ She nodded “True, I guess.”

“We should try to find some houses soon, we are getting low on food.”

“I know how to make snares.” Emily offered. “I don’t know how good I am at it without supervision, but we could try.”

Murphy took a big drag of his cigarette, “Those guys teach you?”

Emily looked down and nodded “Yeah, they showed me how to clean and cook the meat too.”

She saw the brothers give each other a quick glance. “Thanks love,” Murphy finally said. “We’d appreciate you teaching us too.”

“Sure.”

They gathered their supplies and set off to find a place to set up the snares with Emily in the lead.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

Merle searched the ground around the creek bed, Daryl gave him a look.

“Tracks right here. She did as you said.” His brother reassured Rick.

“Yep.” Merle agreed with his brother’s assessment. Now they were stuck looking for a fucking kid. Rick started ordering people around but was smart enough to ask for his and his brother’s help instead of order it.

They did try to help, Merle was annoyed to all hell with the lot of them but he did try to find the girl and now they had added an injured kid to their lot, for their trouble. He stood outside the RV smoking from their last pack of cigarettes. He couldn’t stand hearing that woman cry for her kid anymore, stupid bitch should have watched the girl better, should have run after her instead of letting Rick take care of it on his own.

He sighed, officer friendly wasn’t so bad, still delusional about the world, idealistic, but that would change soon enough. Daryl stepped out of the RV and Merle handed him a new smoke, lighting the tip with own.

“Gonna look around for a bit, see if I see anythin’.” Daryl scanned the tree line as he spoke.

“I’ll go with ya.” Daryl’s eyes widened a bit in surprise. He let him finish his smoke, before walking ahead of his younger brother.

“Remember when I got lost in the woods.” Daryl’s soft voice drifted over from behind him.

“Yeah,” Merle remembered hearing about it, he’d been in juvie for breaking into the school and pissing on his English teacher’s desk and then going to her house and stealing her brand new car. The bitch had made some dumbass comment about Merle being too stupid to understand one of the books they were reading and he’d lost his temper. He understood everything the dumb cow gave them to read, he was just fucking bored with the class, it went too damn slow with her explaining every little obvious thing.

He had come home to a skinny Daryl with poison oak rash all over his ass, just another way he’d let his brother down.

“Least this girl’s got someone lookin’ for her.” His brother continued. Merle rolled his eyes, continuing on ahead, guess they were going to keep looking.

“We’ll find her then maybe we’ll bounce.” He growled out.

“Sure, Rick and Glenn ain’t too bad but the rest of them are dumb as all hell.” Daryl agreed.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

Emily’s snares had worked, she felt her chest swell with pride as they sat and ate the two rabbits they caught. She was more than pulling her weight and the guys had been very generous with their praises.

“That was some good eatin’ love,” Connor patted his belly with satisfaction. “How bout the two of you get some sleep. I need to walk for a bit, I’ll keep watch.” He stood up and stretched.

Murphy stood up as well and extended his hand to Emily to help her up. She stood and closed her eyes stretching and feeling her back pop as she did so. When she finished she found Murphy eying her body openly. Connor had disappeared into the tree line and she realized for the first time in a while, her and Murphy were alone.

He moved closer to her, Emily didn’t step back. Murphy glanced down at her lips, tilting his head and moving closer until he mere inches from her mouth.

“Do you want me to stop Emily?” he whispered.

The question surprised her, it wasn’t like Merle or Daryl ever really asked if she wanted to or not. She swallowed and shook her head. Murphy smiled and closed the distance between their mouths.

Emily put her hands on his shoulders. He was so different, he held her gently, rubbing her back and massaging her tongue with his like they had all the time in the world. Emily relaxed into his arms, she thought that maybe the skills she’d learned with the Dixon brothers would be enough to keep her out of another “arrangement” but if it wasn’t that was OK too. She did like Murphy, he was nicer to her than any other man had been before. He was a gentleman and so was his brother, after what she’d done with the Dixon’s, a deal with the MacManus brothers didn’t scare her.

Murphy moved from her mouth to her neck place soft hot kisses down the column of her neck and her shoulder.

“Are you going to want me to do your brother too?” Emily asked, better to get it all out in the open, she figured.

Murphy froze for a second then lifted his head to look at her, “What?”

Emily blinked up at him, “Your brother, is he going to want to too? What do you expect?”

He stepped away from her, “Jesus Christ!”

“Lord’s name.” Connor came out from between the trees. “What the hell is happening here then?”

Emily rung her hands together, she’d clearly upset Murphy. He was much more subtle than Merle in everything else, maybe he hadn’t wanted their situation to be so spelled out.

“She thinks were like those fucking bastards.” Murphy walked up to his brother, clearly agitated. Connor for his part kept a cool head. He stared at his brother until Murphy stopped pacing and looked back. Emily could see a silent conversation passing between them, Connor’s face twisted in understanding.

“Emily,” he finally said, his eyes moving from his brother’s to hers. “I have no interest in sharing women with my brother.” He gave her a small smile when he saw her nervously fidgeting.

“You’re a beautiful woman, don’t sell yourself short, love.” He looked back at his brother. “I’m going to take another walk.” With that he disappeared again.

“Murphy.” She hated how weak and small her voice sounded. “Are you angry with me?”

He didn’t turn to look at her, “No, love.” He shook his head. “I’m angry with meself.”

“I’m sorry, I just thought..” she sighed. “I guess I thought once a whore always a whore. Nobody gives anything away for free.”

He finally turned to face her, “I don’t want a deal, I don’t want an arrangement, love. If that’s what this is to you then we can just go back to the way it was, no hard feelings.” He rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand.

“But then, you just wanted to kiss me? That’s it?”

“Ay, you’re a pretty girl Emily and you’re a survivor. I like you, that’s all.” He shrugged.

“I like you too.” She mumbled. “You’re nice to me.”

“Merle, and that other one, they weren’t nice to you?” he stepped closer to her.

“He was, it’s just, it was in his own way…I guess…but he never lied to me about what it all was. I was the one that got it mixed up in my head. We would laugh a lot and sometimes I would think he got jealous when it was Daryl’s turn. I guess I made it out to be more than it was, like it was special or something. It’s really different with you.”

Murphy nodded. “I’m not out to use you. We aren’t those men.”

“I think,” Emily paused, she wasn’t sure why she felt the need to defend the Dixon’s after how they just thrown her away.

“Go on, tell me love.”

With Murphy’s encouragement she finished her thought. “They use to get beat.” Murphy’s soft gaze hardened. “Their dad, he….” She breathed deeply “He left all these terrible scars on them. Daryl let me see his but Merle never did. I only know about Merle’s because Daryl told me. I think they’re just messed up, even with each other. They aren’t like you and Connor.”

Murphy looked away from Emily, he’d been hurt that she would think so little of him, that she would compare them to the Dixon’s, but now he felt guilty.

_Judge not lest ye be judged yourself_ He thought. The entire situation between Emily and the Dixon’s was wrong but perhaps he had judged them too quickly and too harshly.

The younger of the two had basically interrogated them before they took Emily. Murphy had been too annoyed at the similarities between them to really pay attention but Connor pointed it out to him later. They had also taken the time to teach her things, her comment about Merle and her laughing and getting along also made him pause. At the very least they had been straight forward with the girl, there had been no trickery or conniving on their part.

“Maybe you’re right.” He answered.

He was starting to think Emily was on to something, the Dixon’s had severe emotional issues stemming from their abuse. Emily was a bit unhinged herself, judging by her reactions to things. He supposed when it came to it, he and Connor had no room to judge any of them for that, after all, they killed people. He was sure of their mission but he didn’t pretend they were “normal”.

He smiled at Emily, relived when she smiled back. Steady women were never really a possibility before, they spent too much of their time planning and hiding and they never wanted to put someone else in harm’s way. Maybe things were going to change, for Emily and him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle makes a discover and Emily learns about the MacManus brothers.

Merle watched his brother as he tracked the young blond. They had been at the Greens farm for a while now, looking for that lost little girl Sofia. Rick’s son, Carl, had been shot, his brother had been shot, hit with an arrow and God knew what else and all for the damn girl to already be dead.

“She’s too damn young, and her daddy is a crazy old fuck.” He snapped at his brother.

Daryl looked back down at the arrows he was making, hacking at the wood too forcefully, destroying any chance the damn thing would ever be useful. They had moved away from the group, far off into one of the fields. Daryl was in rare form lately, he’d cussed out Carol and Lori and he was on the road to making Merle look like the “reasonable” Dixon.

“How much you done with her?” he asked. Daryl stopped his hacking.

“I haven’t fucked her.” He mumbled.

Merle let out a breath, this was bad.

“Was this before or after she tried to kill herself?”

“After, I found a bush of Cherokee roses and decided to show them ta her, thought she might like 'em. Make 'er feel better. She kissed me."

“And you just couldn’t let it end with that, could ya?”

“Yeah, and if someone put a line a coke in front of you, you’d just walk away right?” Daryl growled at him.

Merle rubbed his face in annoyance. He liked to talk a big game, hitting on women left and right, but Daryl was the one with the addiction to the opposite sex, he just happened to be much more subtle and a lot pickier. Daryl liked them pretty, they didn’t have to be young but he didn’t mind if they were.

“So how much have you done?” he asked again. These people were going to try and kill them.

“Just about everythin’ but.” Daryl answered.

“We need to get the fuck out, Daryl. Take what we can and bolt. When the hell do ya even meet her?”

“I sneak in her room. She don’t mind me coverin’ her mouth so she can be quiet. The old man is too busy lookin’ out for the young buck, he never saw me comin’.”

Merle started laughing. His brother managed to find the one kinky farmers daughter left at the end of the world. Daryl let out a little laughter too and for a few seconds everything was ok.

“We gotta go.” Merle told him, when he finally settled down.

“I know, won’t be lucky forever.” Merle hesitated, he studied his brothers face, “She ain’t just a piece of ass is she?”

They didn’t talk about this shit, but fuck it, it was the end of the goddamn world, so why not?

Daryl bit his lip, “I’d fuck it up anyway. Always do.” He shifted uncomfortably.

Merle got up, enough with this touchy feely crap. He was about to walk away when he found himself reassuring his brother.

“She’s young, might not know any better. Might accept the closed off fuck that you are.”

He left before his brother could answer, that was as nice as he could get at the moment. He wasn’t about to sign up for a heart to heart.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Emily was underneath Murphy, he felt good. She looked up at the darker of the twins, he looked so much like Daryl. He ground his hard cock in-between her legs and she groaned, his face made everything feel so familiar, it was comfortable.

“You’re so beautiful Emily.” He breathed as he kissed her neck.

Emily closed her eyes, “You’re beautiful Murphy.” She answered, and she meant it.

She was thinking of Merle less and less. Every time the older man snuck into her thoughts she would go and kiss Murphy. She couldn’t waste any more time pinning for a man that didn’t want her. Merle might have been fun and exciting but he had passed her to his brother night after night and when she needed him the most, he’d disappeared.

She’d admitted to herself a week ago that she loved the bastard, now she was moving on, she would never see him again. She pushed her feelings deep down. Murphy was wonderful and she felt emotions bubble up in her chest whenever he looked at her. He made her laugh and Connor and him had trusted her enough to tell her what they did, before the world went to hell. She wasn’t going to lie, “A mission from God, to rid the world of evil” sounded crazy. They had killed at least a hundred men before the world went to hell, rapist, murderers, child molesters and child abusers all dead and buried because of them. Emily didn’t judge after she’d found out who they targeted, she’d even lamented that they’d never found out about Merle’s father.

“The timing is off love.” Connor had answered her. “We aren’t that much younger than the Dixon’s.”

“Ay, we was in Ireland then. Couldn’t have helped them.” Murphy shook his head sadly. “so many we couldn’t save.”

Emily kissed his shoulder. “You saved a lot and you’ll save more. Hey! Do you think you guys could teach me? You know…..” she made fists and punched the air, “ how to fight?” Murphy agreed and that is how they ended up on the forest floor humping like teenagers. Emily didn’t know what it was, but boys sure did get horny when they taught her stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo technically Beth is legal, it's 16 in the state of Georgia, at least that's what the internet tells me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl makes a hard decision and Emily has some thoughts about Merle that may or may not be correct.

Daryl felt like a bastard. He had his tongue deep inside Beth and she had her hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle the moans that were escaping despite the gag he’d put on her. He let his tongue slid up from her dripping opening to circle her clit in lazy figure 8’s. Beth jerked her hips up and she turned her head to the pillow as her body trembled violently with her release. Daryl kept up his ministrations until she finally went limp.

He gave her pussy a soft kiss and went up to lie beside her. He had taken nearly every bit of innocence this young girl had to offer. He removed the gag and smoothed the hair out of her face. She was getting louder every time and soon his tongue and fingers wouldn’t be enough for either of them. Beth kissed him gently on the nose and made her way down his body, Daryl put his hands behind his head as she removed his cock from his pants, he didn’t want to be tempted to grab her hair. She gave him a warm wet kiss right on the tip of his throbbing member then took him in her hot little mouth. Daryl breathed in deep to keep from letting out a loud groan of his own. He had taught Beth well, she could nearly take all of him. He gave up the fight and tangled one hand into her long blond locks, careful not to be too forceful he set the pace he wanted. It didn’t take long for Beth to bring him to the edge, his balls tightened and he unloaded inside her sweet mouth, just like he’d taught her, she swallowed every drop.

 MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Merle was outside his tent smoking a cigarette, now that he knew about Daryl and Beth he noticed when then they would sneak off to be alone. Right now his baby brother probably had that girls legs wrapped around his head. He took another drag of his cigarette and slid his hand down his pants. He conjured up his favorite moment with Emily.

He’d just finished fucking her like a dog in heat and now they were naked waist deep in the creek by their camp washing away all the dirt and grim that had built up over the last few days. He was telling her about the time he’d gone to juvie for flinging pumpkins at his middle school. He was lost in his memory when Emily splashed him in the face. He was angry for a second until he saw the devilish gleam in her eye.

“Oops,” she said, swimming away slowly. “Did I interrupt?”

He watched her ass flex as she moved through the shallow water and wiped his face. “What’s the matter sweet cheeks, didn’t like my story?”

She turned around and looked at him, “I love your stories Merle.” She gave him a genuine grin. “I just wanted to see what you’d do.” She swam backwards, her breasts peeking out from the water.

“Did you now?” he moved lightning quick, pouncing on her before she even knew he was coming.

They hadn’t fucked again, no, they got into the mother of all splash and tickle fights. Emily was violently ticklish and he’d sported a black eye for a week after their battle, but he’d won. She had begged him for mercy and fallen limp into his arms when he’d finally relented. Daryl had scolded them for days after, they were “damn fools, liable to bring a swarm of geeks on them, with all that fuckin’ noise.”

Merle closed his eyes and worked his shaft, cuming to the vision of Emily’s naked body splashing in the water, giggling, with that sweet smile on her face.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

Emily was trying to love Murphy and she was almost succeeding. He made her laugh, not in the same way as Merle but he was funny and he always treated her like a lady. Connor did too even though she wasn’t sleeping with him, they treated her like all the fairytales said men were supposed to treat women and it was hard not to like that.

She watched her lover from across their small camp, he was beautiful. She was one of the most important people to this gorgeous man, she could hardly believe it. Emily had been on the chunky side her whole life and she was teased as a child. When she grew up men didn’t pay her much mind, she’d tried to make up for it by being extra cheerful, someone had told her that you got what you put out into the world, up until now it had never really worked. Men didn’t pay the chubby friend any attention and when they did she’d tried so hard to be what they wanted that they got bored and dumped her, at least that’s what her sister said.

She’d broken that pattern since the world went to hell. It started with Merle, he had a way of getting her to spill her real feelings about things and he was basically impossible to faze, he brought out her playful side. She’d made it a game to try and shock the older man whenever possible, she never did but they had fun with it.

Murphy on the other hand made her feel so comfortable that she just said what she thought. He had yet to judge her and she loved that about him. He didn’t seem turned off by her insecurities, instead he tried to build her up and she did her best to make him feel happy and wanted. Merle was finally fading, the pain of being thrown away by him was slowly disappearing. She pinned her hopes on Murphy now.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

Daryl walked back to his tent, to find Merle sitting outside waiting for him.

“We need to leave Daryl.” He let out a deep breath.

“Yeah, we keep this up we’re getting caught. It won’t be good for us.” Daryl chewed on his lip, a habit he always went to when he was nervous or upset. Merle looked away, then nodded.

“So we leave tomorrow, this shit with that kid Rick found is trouble too. Rick and Shane are gonna butt heads soon. It’s drama we don’t need.”

“yep.” Daryl answered.

“We can take her.” Merle looked at his brother. Daryl looked up at him, then glanced back at the farm.

“No, she’s a virgin, she’s innocent. We can’t take her from her family. She wouldn’t come with us anyway.” He looked down at his shoes.

Merle stood up, “I think you’re wrong about that last part, seen the way she looks at ya. Think about it brother.” He ducked to go into their tent but paused. “I want to find Emily.” He didn’t turn to look at his brother, but he waited for an answer.

“’Bout time.” Was all Daryl said. He smiled and went into the tent. It was the best night’s sleep he’d had in a long time.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

Merle watched his brother speed off on his new motorcycle, shooting biters left and right, covering Beth and Lori’s escape to T-dogs truck. He moved the other way on his bike drawing as many of the undead fucks as he could from his brother’s tail. Not for the first time tonight he was grateful his brother convinced him to stay a couple more days and gather supplies. Daryl had managed to find himself a bike and they had given the truck to the group. Both their bikes were stocked and this attack on the farm was the perfect cover for their exit, Daryl just wanted to make sure Beth got out.

He caught Daryl’s eye once the blonde jumped into the truck and jerked his head, his brother knew where to go. Daryl shot one last look at the truck and turned his bike around to follow Merle. He could hear the screams of a few people, some of them didn’t make it, but Merle didn’t turn to see who.

A couple of hours later they finally stopped to rest.

“Jimmy’s dead. I wanted his girl didn’t want the kid dead.” Daryl said after a few minutes of silence.

“Nobody’s ever given a damn what we want Daryl. We could still get Beth, they’s bound to be headed to the highway.”

“Naw, that lady Patricia got ripped outta her hands but I saw her sister get out, maybe her daddy did too, can’t take her from ‘em.” His brother chewed on his thumb as he looked back toward the farm.

“Ya sure we ain’t goin’ to be lookin’ for her ina couple months?” Merle asked, thinking about his dumbass decision to drop Emily.

“Emily don’t have anybody, Beth’s got family………why’d ya let her go anyway?” Daryl asked, encouraged by the way Merle had supported him with Beth. The look Merle gave him made him regret his bravery but his older brother surprised him by answering.

“Didn’t want the distraction, didn’t want ta be distracted from you. Families first.”

“And now?”

“Now, maybe…..we can add to tha family.” Merle let out a humorless laugh, a piece of him thought they were chasing a pipe dream, they would never find her.

“I liked Emily, wouldn’t mind her bein’ ‘round.” Daryl mumbled.

Merle nodded, “We did better tha three of us…..you sure you don’t want ta take the little blonde?”

“I’m sure.” Daryl turned and got on his bike signaling the end of the conversation. Merle let out a breath, he thought his brother was making a mistake but at least his reasons were noble.

They headed north.

 

MDMDMDMDMMDMDMMDMDMDMDMD

 

Emily woke up snuggled between the MacManus brothers, her head resting on Murphy’s chest.

“Go back to sleep Emily.” Murphy mumbled.

“I will.” She snuggled closer, smiling when Connor followed her in his sleep. It was getting cold and they had taken to sleeping snuggled together. Connor had continued to be a gentleman, the brothers were just very affectionate and hugged, kissed and snuggled without restraint. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

“You want to go to the other room?” Murphy whispered, shooting a glance at his sleeping twin.

“He’ll wake up.” She whispered back. Murphy gave her a big smile and grabbed the pillow from behind his head. He pushed it between Connor and Emily’s bodies gently, then helped slid the smiling woman off the bed. They stayed still for a minute to see if their ploy had worked, when Connor continued his soft snoring they snuck out of the room.

The house they were staying in was small, only a two bedroom, Murphy led her into the much smaller room and closed the door behind them.

“I thought we’d never get some alone time.” He whispered to her as he brought her in for a kiss. Emily brought her arms around him slipping her hands under his shirt. Murphy had scars too, not like Merle, Murphy’s scars were from his “mission” bullets that had gone astray, or knife fights and bar fight wounds. He wasn’t shy about his body with her. She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his firm chest. She kissed her way down his abdomen settling on her knees in front of him.

“Now there’s a beautiful sight.” Murphy sighed as she undid his jeans and pulled out his thick cock. He closed his eyes as Emily’s warm mouth closed over him. Emily was a giver, as soon as she let him in she did everything in her power to make him happy and sex was no different. She worked him eagerly and he had to pull her off him to keep from cumming too quickly.

“What’s wrong?” Emily asked him wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Not a damn thing, sweetheart,” he smiled at her, his chest still heaving from having to restrain his orgasm. “I don’t want this over so soon.” He pulled her to him for a hungry kiss.

Murphy wasted no time removing Emily’s clothes, his brother could wake any minute, he hated it but they couldn’t just lazy around and fuck all day. Emily worked just as quickly to get the rest of his clothes off of him and they tumbled onto the bed. He slid inside her letting out a rumbling groan of pleasure. She clenched down on him rolling her hips up and kissing his neck.

“Jesus Emily.” He breathed into her ear.

“Lords name.” she whispered back playfully.

There was no talking after that, Murphy kissed and loved his girl till she came and came hard, then let himself have his own release. By the grace of God, Connor was still asleep so they lay together for a bit longer than they were usually able to. Murphy laid on his side and stroked the flat planes of her stomach, smiling every time he’d his a ticklish spot causing her to spasm under his fingers.

Emily sighed contently, she was no longer fearful of showing her naked body. Merle and Daryl had cured her of that, of course by the time she’d meet them she’d already lost about 15lb. because of depression. She’d still been chunky though and the Dixon’s had never mentioned it, and by the time she’d met Murphy she’d been skinny, the thinnest she’d ever been in her whole life and not only that, she was in shape, all the walking and hunting and toned her up. She was proud of her body now.

She couldn’t help but remember the first time Merle really saw her naked. He usually just fucked her, never really taking the time to study her, something she’d appreciated it then, considering she was very self-conscious of her body.

“What’cha doin’?” Emily jumped, he’d surprised her, for a big man he was sneaky and quiet.

She blushed and started putting her clothes on. “I ..uh..I was just um. I can see my…. you know…” she gestured to her privates, “without my stomach being in the way.” She blushed even more, “I’ve never been this small before.” She looked down at her feet mentally scolding herself for not being able to come up with a suitable lie as to why she was examining herself naked.

“So why’d ya get dressed?” Merle completely ignored her revelation and started undressing her again. At the time Emily was grateful, she wouldn’t have to spill anymore embarrassing secrets but now she knew better, Merle had ignored her comments because he didn’t really care what she thought or felt about anything, she was only there for sex. Now that she thought about it, he probably would have fucked her if she was as big as a house, he wasn’t attracted to her he just needed a hole.

“Do you think I’m pretty Murph?” she asked shyly.

Murphy looked up at her, “Course I do love.” Her insecurities were strong, he could tell by the way she tried to anticipate his every need, she gave more than anyone could except for Connor. He pushed back her hair and gave her a soft kiss.

“You’re beautiful Emily. Don’t forget it.” She smiled at him.

“Ay the two of you as pretty as a picture. Now it’s time to get up ya lazy bastards.” Connor butted in from the doorway. Murphy threw a shoe at him missing his brothers head by an inch.

“Get outta here then ya pervert, Emily needs ta get dressed. He covered her with his body, not that Connor tried to peek, the older twin laughed as he headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMMDMDMDMDMD

 

Emily was right about one thing, Merle would have fucked her even if she was as big as a house, Daryl might not have, but then again Emily had a pretty face and a little fat never scared off a Dixon. He hadn’t said anything about her stupid stomach because he didn’t care, _why did she need to look at her snatch anyway?_ He’d thought. To him she looked just fine before and he wasn’t the type to give out compliments. If asked about the incident all he would have remembered is she looked hot as hell standing in the tent naked and he was hard instantly, her blushing had been the kicker.

Merle did know the thoughts that were running around in Emily’s head, she was an open book, he just didn’t know what the hell he was supposed to do about them, even if they had been in a real relationship, talking about feelings and shit was never something he was good at.

Daryl and him road in silence, much closer to Emily than they could have imagined.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now completely caught up with everything I have written for this story, updates will be less often from now on but I've got Woodbury and the Prison all mapped out in my head already, it's just getting it written.
> 
> As always I do not own anything TWD or Boondock Saints, just Emily and my plot.

Connor tried his best to give Murphy and Emily space, he was happy for his brother. He was out in the backyard of the new house they’d found. Boston was going to have to wait, it was getting cold and traveling during the winter was close to suicide. They needed somewhere they could hole up and stay warm. It was going to be tricky with the three of them stuck together in such a small space.

They brothers always had trouble keeping women, before their calling, it was jealousy. Women hated being in second place and no matter which brother you ended up with, second place was all they’d ever be. Then they had found their mission and second place became third, then there was being wanted by the cops. Connor let out a deep breath, he always believed that they were not meant for that kind of love, but Murphy would never buy into something like that. Murphy never ran from living his life to the fullest, even if he was just running into a brick wall.

He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. He really hoped he was wrong, some of those issues were gone now. They didn’t have to hide from the authorities and the mission was just one more dangerous thing in an insanely dangerous world, but Connor was always going to be number one to Murphy, just as Murphy would always be number one for Connor. To the twins, a brother wasn’t just a brother, a brother was life itself. 

Connor looked up at the sky, it was covered in stars, and where he used to see only a handful before now there were thousands.

“Fuckin’ beautiful.” He murmured. “Now we can see your work, dear Lord.” He knelt down on the soft grass and kissed his rosary. “Please God, don’t let her know, don’t put us to the test. She is fragile, you sent her to us for a reason.” He looked up to the endless sky. “Please don’t let it be the reason I’m thinking.” He crossed himself, kissed the crucifix and stood up. A growl coming from his right side caught his attention. He peered into the trees behind the house and his eyes widened in fright. A horde of the dead were coming their way.

Murphy and Emily had just finished making love and were almost completely dressed when Connor burst into the bed room.

“What are ya doin’ Con?!” Murphy stood in front of Emily as she quickly pulled her shirt on.

“We gotta go! They saw me Murph! Gotta be at least 50 a them!” he raced around the room gathering their supplies.

“A herd?” Emily asked nervously as she ran around helping Connor.

“Ay and a fuckin’ big one at that.” He answered, smacking Murphy upside the head. His younger twin finally snapped out of his frozen confused state and began helping.

They ran out the front door grateful that the dead hadn’t made it to the front yard yet. They had managed to get themselves a small car a few days back and right now it was a God sent. Connor jumped into the driver’s side and floored it. He did his best to shake off the feeling that God had answered his prayer and that, that answer had been no.

“You’ve seen a herd before Emily?” Murphy asked as they sped down the dark quiet street.

“Yes,” she answered in a shaky voice, before looking out the back window. “Once when I was with the Dixons. They were good, never let anything sneak up on us but one time we almost drove straight into a sea of them. It was the only time I ever saw Merle look really scared, that’s how I knew we were in trouble.” She turned back around and sat down. “they surrounded the truck so fast…it was just a fluke that nobody was on the motorcycle. Merle usually was and I rode with him but on that day we were all in the truck cause it had been raining.” She looked down at her hands. “We barely got out.”

“How did you get out?” Murphy asked quietly.

Emily laughed a little, “I don’t think I know. Merle drove like a maniac as far as I could tell, he was even laughing and somehow we reversed out of it and down a dirt road.”

Connor scratched his eyebrow with his thumb, she’d been through quite a bit with those two. His mind kept wandering back to the older Dixon and what he’d observed at camp. Murphy’s focus had been on Emily almost immediately and that had skewed his opinion on the matter and if Connor was honest he had let Murphy’s bias skew his own opinion. Now Connor was thinking and remembering. He was remembering how Merle’s eyes were always searching for Emily, even as he wooed a certain mouthy blond and he was remembering how there was anger etched into the older man’s face from the moment Murphy started paying attention to Emily. Connor had written it off as Merle being a greedy asshole but then there was how his brother, the one that looked too much like Murph, kept watching his older brother in confusion and how that same brother had questioned them extensively when it was made know that Emily would be leaving with them. Perhaps there was more to the Dixon’s and Emily’s relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If all goes as planned next chapter is a Daryl POV chapter


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl POV

Daryl and Merle watched the three people they’d been tracking for weeks run into a beat up old car and speed off. His brother moved to start up his bike, eager to catch up to Emily but Daryl stopped him. He lifted a finger to his lips and nodded his head towards the house Emily just vacated. It was another herd, seemed like more and more often they were running into them. They slowly backed up their bikes until they were out of sight of the walkers and took the long way around to catch up to the fleeing trio.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

The dead were everywhere, the back road they took was quickly swarmed by another even larger herd and his brother was forced to right as he was forced to the left.

“Circle round Daryl, meet me back at the highway.” Merle yelled at him as they were torn farther and farther apart.

“See you soon Merle.” Daryl promised.

It was a promise that was getting harder and harder to keep, everywhere he turned, he was met with rotting corpses and he was having more and more close calls. He hoped his brother was faring better as he turned and rode in the opposite direction of the highway, his only hope of survival at this point. He would find his brother as soon as he could.

 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

 

Daryl was tired, he’d been riding all night and all day, he needed rest and gas for the bike. He stopped at the first gas station he saw, getting gingerly of his bike, his muscles sore and stiff. A rattling inside the small convenience store put him on alert, he raised his crossbow and approached the front door cautiously.

“Daryl?” a familiar voice whispered from just inside the door.

“Glenn?” he looked over his crossbow trying to catch a glimpse inside.

He saw someone shift and the door slowly open, a chorus of whispers floating out from behind Glenn as he opened the door let him know that the man was not alone.

“Are you alone?” Glenn asked.

“Yeah, I’m alone.” Daryl lowered his weapon as Glenn opened the door wider letting him in.

He looked around as he stepped into the store, it was clear that Glenn and whoever else he was with had set up camp here. The younger man motioned for him to follow and led him to the back of the store, the storage area.

“Everyone who made it off the farm is here except Rick. Ricks out scouting for a better place.” Daryl froze and Glenn stopped with him.

“Who didn’t make it?” his heart pounded in his chest, he was sure Beth was safe but what if he was wrong.

“Shane, Patricia, Carol, that boy Jimmy and we thought maybe you and Merle.” Glenn answered.

Daryl let out a breath, “We made it, Merle and me got separated a couple a days ago. I gotta go back and find ‘em.”

“Where’d you guys go?” Glenn asked.

“Merle needed to find somebody, figured that was as good a time as any ta start lookin’.” Daryl answered vaguely.

Glenn looked tired and skinny, didn’t look like they’d been doing too well since he’d last seen them.

“Well come on, we don’t have any food but this place has been pretty safe for the last couple of nights. “ Daryl stopped, he still had quite a bit of jerky in his bag, with both him and Merle hunting they’d been eating fairly well.

“Wait, I’ve gotta go get somethin’.”

“It can’t wait.” Glenn asked tiredly.

“Ya don’t want it too.” '

“Alright,” they went back to the front door.

“Wait here.” Daryl told him.

He slipped out the door, looking around to make sure there weren’t any geeks. Once he was sure it was safe he, grabbed his bag off his motorcycle, careful to move his body so Glenn couldn’t see he grabbed a bag of Jerky and hid it in his jacket. He ran back inside closing the door behind him.

“What’d ya get?” Glenn asked curiously.

Daryl opened his pack, showing him the few water bottles and food he had. He noticed how Glenn let out a breath.

“Geez man. I wish you and your brother hadn’t left us.” He breathed out.

Daryl scrunched his eyebrows, “That bad.”

“Yeah, bad.” Glenn answered.

“Let’s go….and Daryl,”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks man.”

“Yeah.”

Daryl’s gut clenched, he was about to see Beth, he smoothed down the front of his jacket, she’d be eating better than all of them if he could help it. Beth hadn’t been too skinny when he’d been with her at the farm but she certainly didn’t have a whole lot of fat to spare. He was scared of what he’d find. Glenn opened the door of the storage room, “Look who I found.” Daryl’s eyes swept over the skinny dirty bunch, searching for Beth. He found her almost instantly, she was backed up into a corner, her arms around her knees, her hair hung in thick greasy strands over her eyes, which were opened wide and staring at him, the dark crescents under each eye gave her a morbidly deathlike look.

He heard his name being called by someone else in the group but his eyes were locked on Beth’s beautiful blue orbs, the rest didn’t matter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle's POV now.

Merle couldn’t wait any longer, the hordes were closing in and his brother was nowhere in sight. He looked back towards where he came from, where he last saw his brother, there were at least three hordes between him and the spot where they separated. He could try and fight through but he wouldn’t make it, especially not on a bike. He looked in the opposite direction, to where Emily and the other brothers had headed. He gave a big sigh and started up his bike, he really didn’t have much of a choice. He’d get Emily and circle back, the dead should have moved on by then, he wasn’t giving up on his brother.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

 

Emily was sick, Murphy held her as she trembled. Despite her burning temperature and sweating, she was complaining about being cold. Murphy looked at Connor,  
“We need ta stop brother.”

  
Connor scratched his eyebrow with his thumb, “Ay, think we’ve lost the dead fucks yet?”

  
“I pray we have because either way we need to stop.”

  
As if on queue, Emily began a hacking coughing fit. Murphy saw his own worry and concern mirrored in his brothers eyes and knew, it really was as bad as it seemed, he wasn’t over reacting, Emily was seriously ill.

  
It had only been a couple of days since the horde drove them off, Emily had been complaining about not feeling that well before but it had not been anything serious, a mild cold is what they had all assumed, but after they had to run, Emily’s health had deteriorated alarmingly fast. She was barely coherent now.

  
“We’ll stop at the next safe place.” Connor answered grimly, he turned his attention back to the road, scanning the tree lines for anything that looked like shelter.

  
Murphy looked back down at Emily, she was still now, her pale face covered in a sheen of sweat. _I’m not going to be able to keep her._ The thought came strong in his head, he squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head slightly, willing it not to be true, refusing to face it, but his heart thumped harder in his chest, it was true, the message sent was as clear to him as their mission had been. _Then please don’t let me watch her die! He pleaded with the almighty. Please let her live, even if it is without me_. A strange sort of coolness washed over him and he got the answer, _Yes_ , she would live, and Yes, it would be without him. Murphy kissed her forehead scorching his lips, he would take whatever God wanted to give him.

  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

  
  
“Murph.” He felt his shoulder being shaken. Blinking sleepily he lifted his head, the entire right side of his body was drenched in sweat. Looking around he realized he must have fallen asleep leaning against Emily, his shirt was soaking wet and Emily was letting out steady but rasping breaths.

  
“Come on Murph, I’ve cleared the house. We need ta get her inside and find a pharmacy, maybe well get lucky and find her some medicine. There’s a town nearby.”

  
Murphy nodded unable to speak for fear of crying and becoming useless. He accepted his brother’s help getting out of the car but shook his head quickly when Connor tried to pick up Emily.

  
“I got ‘er.” He mumbled, reaching in a gently lifting the pale girl from the back seat. She was light, too light she had lost a lot of weight in just these past couple of days. Her body was fighting too hard, she was burning herself out. Murphy followed his older brother into the house, he prayed and he asked for strength for Emily.

  
Connor had been busy while they slept, the small two bedroom home must have belonged to a bachelor because only the master bedroom had a bed and Connor had already stripped it and put on fresh sheets, he had arranged candles on the night stand and covered up the windows so no light could be seen.

  
“You two can sleep here, I’ll get the couch.” Connors soft voice came from behind him as he lay Emily down. “Don’t cover her, in fact we might want to strip her down.”

  
“Ay.” Murphy agreed.

  
They set to work and Murphy was glad he had a brother he could trust, Emily stripped down to her tank top and panties and Connor politely looked away as soon as he was able. Murphy’s mind wandered to the Dixon brothers, _would they have cared for her if she had gotten sick on them? Would they have taken advantage of her unconscious state, first one and then the other?_ Perhaps, Murphy thought, his goal was to save her from those men and deliver her to a loving man that was not devoted to a mission from God.

He brushed the hair from Emily’s face, she was so sweet and kind, he did his best to build her up her self-confidence had been broken. Maybe when the time came for them to part, she would know her worth. He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to think of them parting, if he worked hard enough it was possible that God could still change his mind, a piece of him held on to that hope.  
  
“I’ll go try and find the pharmacy in the morning.” Connor put his hand on his brother’s shoulder. “Tonight it is too dark already and I need to sleep.” He reached around put a couple of bottles in Murphy’s hand Ibuprofen and what looked like a prescription bottle.

  
“Found those in the medicine cabinet, they may help. Here’s some water.” Murphy took the glass and set it on the table, before opening the bottles and shaking out a couple of pills. He didn’t bother looking at what the medicine was, if his brother said it might help then he’d try it. It was better than nothing, but he did check the dosage, 1 tablet every 12 hours.

  
“Need help?”

  
“Ay” answered Murphy. Connor came around and lifted Emily’s torso. The girl groaned but didn’t open her eyes.

  
“Open up Emily.” Murphy lightly stroked her face. Emily just managed to open her eyes.

  
“I’m tired Murph,” she weezed out. “It’s cold can I have a blanket?”

  
“No love ya got a fever.” Murphy frowned. “This’ll help, open up.” Connor held her up higher and Emily opened her mouth obediently. Murphy placed the pills on her tongue and helped her hold the glass as she drank. She shivered violently.

  
“Water is so cold.” She tried to push the rest away.

  
“Drink it up Emily.” Murphy pushed the glass back at her, smiling when she relented. “There’s a good girl.”

  
Once they’d made sure she’d swallowed the pills, Connor laid her back down on the bed and took his leave of Murphy.

  
“I’ll sleep on the couch. Nothing will get through that living room without me hearing it brother.”

  
Murphy stood up and looked at his older twin. “Thanks Connor.”

  
Connor put his hand on the back of Murphy’s neck a leaned his forehead against his brothers. “It will all turn out alright in the end. Have faith Murph.”

  
Murphy closed his eyes and nodded taking comfort and strength from his brother. Finally Connor released him with a hard pat on the shoulder.

  
“Well now Murph you’ve had your nap, it’s time for mine.”

  
Murphy smiled and took a half hearted swipe at his twin missing him by a foot. “Lazy bugger.” He teased.  
  
“Ay, Well this lazy buggers been driven for hours.” Connor yawned.  
  
“Night Con.” Murphy stifled his own yawn.  
  
“Night Murph.” With that Connor was gone, closing the door behind him. Murphy laid down next to Emily making sure their bodies were not touching, he didn’t want to add anymore heat to her than necessary. Emily shivered next to him. He fell asleep in seconds.

  
  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

  
  
  
Merle slowed down, he was sure he’d seen the lights of their car go over this hill but not back up the other side, they’d have to be deaf not to know a motorcycle was in the area but that didn’t mean they knew it was him. He shut off the bike and hide it in the bushes by a burnt up house, hoping that no one would bother coming this way and accidentally stumble upon it. He removed his bags and his weapons and made his way slowly down the street keeping an eye out for their beat up piece of shit car.  
  
The street was quiet, he hadn’t seen a walker in this area for a while now. It didn’t take him long to find the house they were holed up in. The car was parked right in the drive way and the damn thing was still warm. As he walked up to the porch Merle thought about his options, he could wait till morning give them all a chance to rest in the hopes of a reasonable reunion or he could just get it over with and risk a tired angry confrontation.  
  
Connor made the decision for him, opening the front door and stepping out, not the least bit surprised to see the older Dixon.  
  
“I gotta say Merle, I’m glad it’s you and not someone wishin’ ta ‘arm us.” The Irish man said as he light a cigarette. “Been waitin’ inside for ya but if ya took much longer ida been asleep.”  
  
“Ya heard the bike?” Merle answered.  
  
“Ay, figured you’d be comin’ for her too.” The brother stated without much fanfare or judgement. “Where’s ya brother.”  
  
“Lost ‘em.”  
  
Connor’s eyebrow rose in concern.  
  
“He ain’t dead, just got separated by those dead fucks. Ain’t nobody can kill a Dixon but a Dixon.” He growled out.  
  
“Hmmm,” Connor agreed. “The same could be said about the MacManus brothers.” Connor’s eyes were sharp and held a warning that a man like Merle could read easily. Once again Merle was struck with the thought that there was much more to the Irish brothers than meets the eye. Connor was still calm and polite but there was something predatory in the man’s eyes and stance and Merle remembered how easily they killed and the way they moved together and handled their weapons. These brothers were deadly.  
  
“Is Emily with yer brother now?” He knew the answer he’d seen the way Murphy looked at her back at the camp and Emily was dying for kindness.  
  
“Ay.” Connor answered.  
  
“Alrigh’” Merle answered turning to leave, he’d thrown her away and lost her, he was a damn fool, nothing new about that.  
  
“Stay a bit.” Connor put his hand on Merle’s shoulder, offering him a cigarette with the other.  
  
Merle looked the man up and down, the mick had something to say he could tell that much. Taking the cigarette and the offered light, he leaned back against the porch railing and took a big drag, the smoke felt good as it filled his lungs. He studied the man before him again. Connor was thinner, his eyes puffy and tired, something was definitely up. He exhaled the smoke.  
  
“You gonna tell me what’s up or we gonna stand around all night havein’ a starin’ contest.”  
  
Connor’s face broke out in a genuine smile, Merle begrudgingly had to admit that the man was handsome, model handsome like those faggy clean cut bastards that were always plastered all over the billboards in their underwear. It didn’t help to endear the man to him, but his next words did.  
  
“I knew I was wrong about ya.” Connor pointed at him with his cigarette. “Wrote ya off as trash, especially with how you two treated Emily.” At this point Connors smile slipped from his face, “That was a bad thing ya did there, but I’ve been thinking.” He tilted his head at Merle.  
  
“That a fact.” Merle took another drag of his smoke. So the mick really did care for Emily, that was good if he had to leave her again.  
  
“Ay, I’ve been thinking it’s an act the two of you play.”  
  
“Ain’t an act, we is redneck trash all the way.” Merle snorted.  
  
“mmmm,” Connor didn’t agree or disagree. “but you’re also smart, aren’t ya? And cunning and,” Connor paused a bit, almost as if he wasn’t sure he should continue, “and you care for that girl in there don’t ya.”  
  
Merle wiped the side of his hand across his upper lip, he didn’t answer the man’s questions, it was too weird to be praised by someone he thought of as competition.  
  
“You still ain’t told me what tha hell is up.” He spat out instead.  
  
Connor nodded once like he’d anticipated his reaction. Merle clenched his fist.  
  
“Emily’s sick, she’s very sick.”  
  
The anger and frustration seeped out of him only to be immediately replaced with cold dread.  
  
“Whatcha mean sick? Was she bit?”  
  
“No, I think it’s the flu or pneumonia. She’s bad.” Connor was watching him gauging his reaction. Merle was staring at the floorboards of the porch his chest heaving with emotion, his fists clenching and unclenching. Without another word he moved to the front door. Connor stepped swiftly in front of hm.  
  
“Move now.” Merle growled through his teeth. For a moment Connor was truly afraid, he had stared into the eyes of stone cold killers and evil men with excitement but this man’s angry desperation nearly had him backing away.  
  
“You’ll see her.” He assured Merle.  
  
“Damn right I will.”  
  
“ I need something first.” Connor continued holding his hand up palm forward in a gesture of peace.  
  
“What is it hurry up.” Merle was losing his control. Connor spoke quickly.  
  
“We need to find her medicine, there is a town nearby on the map Woodbury I need you to help me.”  
  
Merle sniffed, “You think I wouldn’t?”  
  
“I think you would, that’s why I asked. Murphy isn’t going to be happy to see you.”  
  
“I. Don’t. Give. A. Fuck.”  
  
“Still Emily is with him until she chooses otherwise.” Connor stepped out of his path and opened the front door waving him in.  
  
Merle paused for a second, something about Connor’s words confused him, until she chooses otherwise? Until? He shook his head, he didn’t have time to think about that right now, he had food and water and if he had to watch Emily with that sorry imitation of Daryl so be it, at least he could make up for his earlier fuck up by helping her now, that and he could be near her again, but Merle didn’t want to think too much down that road, that was some pussy romance novel bullshit. He steeled himself for whatever he’d find and stepped into the house.  
  
Connor watched the man speed towards the closed bedroom door and his heart broke for his brother.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be going between the characters but will focus mainly on the Dixon brothers and mostly on Merle, although Daryl has a way of sneaking in more and more often.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Daryl POV, mostly Beth

Beth couldn’t believe her eyes, Daryl was standing there in the middle of the room, and she was sure for just a moment that he was some kind of ghostly specter or that she had officially gone insane. She squeezed her arms around her knees and blinked hard, he was still there staring at her through his dark hair. Daryl didn’t look much different, his clothes a bit more tattered and his hair longer but he didn’t look starved and he didn’t have the look of desperation that everyone else in the room had. The others quickly surrounded him and his bag of goodies but Beth just rested her forehead on her knees, she was tired, too tired to deal with this, too tired to feel.

She must have dozed off because she woke with a start when someone nudged her shoulder, “Beth,” her father smoothed the hair from her face, “Daryl is back and he brought food, Rick is back too, he said he found a place, we’ll leave first thing in the morning. You need food, you’ll need your strength.” He smiled at her. Beth didn’t look around, she didn’t try to find Daryl, her heart felt heavy, she knew she should feel angry or betrayed but all she felt was sadness a deep heavy weight in her heart and stomach. She took the food and water from her father, mustering up an acceptable smile, “Thank you.”

“Thank Daryl.” Hershel answered. “He came right at the nick of time, we need every skilled person we can get if we’re going to make that prison ours.”

Beth had already tuned her father out, she was thinking of how the last time she felt this low it was Daryl that had helped lift her spirits. She had betrayed Jimmy time and time again because she thought what they had meant something, that it was special and for months she had mourned Daryl and not Jimmy but Jimmy really was dead and Daryl had just abandoned her. She ate her food mechanically nodding when she sensed she had to, she was grateful when a few minutes later Hershel left her to get some sleep. Beth curled up with her back to the room in her weakened exhausted state she was asleep immediately.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Daryl watched Beth from across the room, Rick had roped him in to helping take a prison he’d found. The slim man locked him in with his piercing blue eyes, “It could be safe, this could be our chance. I need a safe place for Lori to have the baby.”

Daryl looked the man up and down, Rick needed a safe place for his family and Daryl needed a safe place for Beth, so just like that he was part of the team.

“I’ll help, but after I gotta find Merle. I ain’t leavin’ my brother behind.”

Rick looked away letting out a deep breath. “We could use someone like you. We haven’t been doing as well as you have on the food front.”

“Merle’s just as good as me, taught me, seems you may like havin’ two of us.”

“So you’d be comin’ back?” Rick raised an eyebrow.

“Merle would have found Emily by now, once I find him ain’t no reason he wouldn’t want to come.”

“Emily,” Rick let out a laugh, “Well, alright. They are both welcomed if we can pull this off.”

Daryl nodded, then went to settle himself in a corner of the room opposite of Beth. He couldn’t get close to her, she was surrounded by her family. He wasn’t sure what he had expected her reaction to be once she saw him, maybe he hadn’t had time to expect anything but he was sure he would have expected something, anything. What he got was nothing, a big fat goose egg, she looked at him her eyes wide, she blinked then lowered her head to her knees and fell asleep.

He couldn’t get close, not without alerting everyone that 35 year old Daryl Dixon was seeking out the, what 17? year old Beth Green, the innocent farmer’s daughter, who was far less innocent since he came into her life.

The thing was that for once he wasn’t just thinking with his dick, he wouldn’t say he loved Beth, there hadn’t been enough time for that, but he thought maybe he could if given the chance. He liked her and he respected her, if he could just explain that to her he thought maybe she would understand, Beth had an open heart and she wasn’t petty. He hoped that with time she might understand that he was trying to do what was best for her, stealing her away from her family and taking her with him and Merle wouldn’t have been good. He rubbed his face angrily, now he’d committed them to staying at that prison with the group, if he stayed he would sleep with Beth, he’d fuck her every chance he got and eventually they’d get caught, he’d come full circle.

He stared at her back as she slept, this time he’d have to talk, he’d explain the danger. She knew they wouldn’t approve of him but she was still young and hopeful, he hated to rob her of that but in order to make things right with her he’d have to. She would have to make a decision, because when they found out he would have to leave and either she stayed with her family or she left with him.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Beth awoke the next morning feeling slightly more energized and much more rested. She could hear voices all around her as people began getting up and packing their things. Rick was talking and she could hear a voice answer him, Daryl! It hadn’t been a dream or a hallucination, Daryl was here, he was back and he wasn’t dead, for a moment she was elated then a boulder fell into the pit of her stomach, he’d left her, in the middle of an attack he’d abandoned her. She squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn’t start crying, not now.

“Beth.”

Beth’s eyes snapped open, Daryl was squatting right next to her. He glanced around nervously, most of the group was outside packing, but Rick and Carl were talking by the doorway. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a baggie full of jerky, he quickly shoved it down her pants. Beth jerked away from his touch but he held her still, with one last glance at Rick and Carl he leaned down and whispered.

“Be angry if ya want Beth, but eat that and don’t share, don’t even tell no one. I want to explain, I will explain, just let me help you now.”

He squeezed her arm, “Daryl” it was Rick.

“Yeah, just makin' sure Beth’s alrigh', she’s lookin’ pale.”

Rick came over, “You ok Beth?”

“Yeah, just a little weak. The food helped.” She glanced at Daryl unsure of why she was still covering for him.

“We’ll rest soon.” Rick patted her shoulder. Daryl stood and walked out with him giving her one last glance over his shoulder before he went out the door.

Once she was alone Beth took the baggie of food from pants she opened it up and took a small piece of jerky. Just one piece, she was so hungry, she’d take one piece and give the rest back, she’d make Daryl share it with the rest of the group. _You could just tell everyone he gave you an extra baggie of food. Show him up for the liar he is._ She was surprised at the hateful and bitter thought, she wouldn’t do that, she wanted to hear his explanation, she was desperate for his explanation. _You’re so pathetic Beth_. She sealed the bag and hid it in her jeans again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dixons have a lot of explaining to do, both of them, and it isn't going to be easy.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Connor and a little bit of the Governor and just a smidge of Murphy and Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Governor and Woodbury very early on, also things will get even more AU from here on out.

Merle watched Connor saunter up to the walls surrounding Woodbury with nothing to protect him for these possible loonies but his “faith”, well, that and Merle, who was currently hiding in the bushes with his and Connor weapons. They had scoped out the town for the better part of the morning and it was now or never, Emily needed medicine. He tightened his grip on the shotgun in his hands, he’d kill every last one of these people if they didn’t want to help, Emily was sick, she was real sick, she hadn’t woken up when he went in to see her, not even when Murphy and him got in a shouting match and started throwing punches. Connor had managed to get them both under control by mentioning that disturbing fact.

Connor was talking to a tall man, Merle studied the area, from what he could tell there were guards but they weren’t pointing their weapons at Connor. Finally the light haired Irishman turned and waved Merle over. Letting out a deep breath he hide one of his guns in the bush and stood up. He couldn’t believe he was putting his ass on the line like this.

“Merle,” Connor said with a grin on his face. “the…uh…Governor here has agreed to help Emily, he says they have a doctor.”

“That a fact? Governor huh?” Merle looked the man up and down.

“It’s a nickname.” The Governor answered with a small smile. “If you bring your friend and,” he looked at Connor, “your brother we could help, we would be happy if you want to join up. We need able bodied men and women.”

Merle scratched his chin, maybe Daryl wouldn’t mind joining a community for a bit. “And if we don’t, you won’t help?”

“We’ll help,” the Governor smiled again.

“We’ll bring them.” Connor answered for both of them. Merle gave him a harsh look but nodded his head.

“Great,” the Governor slapped his hands together. Merle didn’t like his enthusiasm.

“I ain’t the kind to take charity.” Merle scowled and took three rabbits out of a sack he had thrown over his shoulder. “We’ll pay for the medicine and the help as long as we’re here.” He held out the rabbits.

The Governor got a strange look on his face as he took the payment. “You can hunt?”

Merle nodded catching the glint in the other man’s eye, _ah now you see I’m useful_ he could practically see the gears turning as the man turned to look at Connor. “And you?”

“Na,” Connor gave him an easy grin, “I don’t hunt…..animals…furry animals.” He laughed a little. “Me and me brother were peacekeepers before all this.”

“As in police officers?”

“More freelance.” Connor shrugged. “Wherever we were needed.”

The Governor looked between the two men, “I let you in here and you agree to follow the rules, my rules.”

“Sure,” Connor shrugged again.

“I ain’t one for rules,” Merle scowled thinking of Emily’s unconscious pale form on the bed. “But so long as you ain’t tryin’ to control me I ain’t gonna be causin’ no problems.”

“They are simple rules to keep the group safe, nothing more.”

Merle nodded, “Alright then.”

“We’ll be back in a hour then.” Connor shook the Governors hand and clapped Merle on the back. “She’ll be ok my friend, I can feel it.”

Merle turned around and began the short walk back to their car without answering.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

The Governor sat at his desk, ever since his daughter Penny had been infected his mind had sharpened to a single purpose. He was going to keep his small growing community safe, no matter the cost, he would make a real community and when Penny got better she would have a real home and a real life and nothing would ever hurt her again.

He thought about the two men that had come to him for help today, they were useful but smart, maybe too smart. He turned his chair to look out the window, the older man had said he didn’t like rules, he was a redneck if there ever was one, if he didn’t like rules that meant he wouldn’t be trying to make them up, he didn’t think that man had any interest in running a community. He wasn’t a threat to his power. The other man the Irish and his brother were “peacekeepers” for some reason that felt like more of a problem, he sighed.

The man had said he and his brother were making their way back to Boston, they wouldn’t be sticking around, that was good, he thought. The man, Connor, hadn’t said anything about the Redneck, Merle, going with them, that was also good, he could think of a million uses for that man. Merle made it clear he didn’t like to owe anyone so the Governor would make sure he owed him, he was going to save that girl if possible.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

They drove to Woodbury with Merle driving, Connor in the passenger’s seat and Murphy in the back with Emily’s head on his lap. Merle gritted his teeth, seeing Murphy with Emily made him want to kill everybody, i _t’s your own damn fault you fuckin’ idiot_ he clenched his fists.

“Are we sure these fuckers aren’t psychos?” Murphy asked.

It pissed Merle off even more that neither of the Irish seemed to be stupid.

“As sure as we can be brother.” Connor answered. “We don’t have much of a choice do we now?”

“If they try and hurt her….” Murphy let the sentence trail off.

“Ay,” Connor answered.

Merle pulled the car over. “What the hell are you two.” He turned and faced the two men. “And don’t tell me y’all were some damn peacekeepers neither. You know how ta kill and ya know how to do it together. What the fuck are ya?”

“Merle we don’t have the time for this.” Connor scolded.

“I’m goin’ in there with you two fucks at my back.” Merle glared. “We’re makin’ time, so make it quick.”

Connor opened his mouth but Murphy answered, “We are peacekeepers.”

Merle turned to argue, but Murphy cut him off.

“We kill anybody that needs killing, anybody who deserves it. Murderers, Rapists, Abusers.” Murphy kept his gaze locked on Merle, a bit surprised when the Redneck stared back without flinching.

“Y’all kill drug dealers?”

“If they kill others.” Murphy answered.

Merle nodded, “Y’all assassins then?”

“In a way,” Murphy looked pensive.

“An not in a way also.” Connor answered, smiling when Merle gave him an exasperated scowl. “We didn’t kill for money. We kill evil men, only evil men, and we make the decisions with the help of God, nobody sends us.”

“Kill any child abusers?”

“Ay, we killed several.”

“Alrigh’, lets go.” Merle turned the car back on and pulled out onto the road without another word. Murphy and Connor exchanged a knowing look behind the rednecks back.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Merle looked down at Emily’s sleeping form, it had taken all his cunning to get in her room without the brothers being around. He brushed her hair from her forehead, scowling at his stolen touch. Emily could have been his, if he hadn’t been such a damn fool, he wouldn’t have had to steal a touch, he bent and kissed her lips lightly, he wouldn’t have to steal a kiss. He threw her away for his brother and for pride, well where were his brother and his damn pride now? Merle shook his head, he wasn’t any good for Emily anyway, he’d fucked Andrea, he’d thrown it in her face, cause he was an asshole, he’d always been and asshole and always would be. She deserved better. Once he found Daryl they’d go and look for the farmer’s daughter, he wasn’t a fool, Daryl would want to find her eventually, better get her now before the little cutie found someone else. Maybe his brother would have better luck, maybe Daryl could manage not to fuck it up. He ran his finger down Emily’s cheek.

“Get better Emily. I just wanna know you’re alive out there, somewhere.” He stole another kiss, before jerking his head up, he heard footsteps in the hallway and slipped out the window before he could get caught.

“Merle?” Emily mumbled, half asleep. Merle was already gone.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl finally explains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is AU as I’ve said before, but I wanted to point out some major differences.
> 
> 1\. Daryl and Rick still have a bond but it isn’t the same, they haven’t spent months on the run together learning to trust each other, right now it is more a mutual respect.
> 
> 2\. No Andrea means no Carol, which leaves an opening for who is supposed to deliver Lori and Rick’s baby. I like Beth for the role, I can just see her as a midwife and healer and who better to learn from than her daddy.
> 
> 3\. Rick and Merle don’t hate each other here, there was no rooftop and Merle still has his hand (that will also change his relationship with the Governor but that’s for next chapter). I don’t see them being besties or anything because Merle is still Merle but they will be on better terms than the show.

**This is AU as I've said before, but I wanted to point out some major differences.**

**Daryl and Rick still have a bond but it isn't the same, they haven't spent months on the run together learning to trust each other, right now it is more a mutual respect.**

**No Andrea means no Carol, which leaves an opening for who is supposed to deliver Lori and Rick's baby. I like Beth for the role, I can just see her as a midwife and healer and who better to learn from than her daddy.**

**Rick and Merle don't hate each other here, there was no rooftop and Merle still has his hand (that will also change his relationship with the Governor but that's for next chapter). I don't see them being besties or anything because Merle is still Merle but they will be on better terms than the show.**

Beth was ignoring him, two weeks he'd been at the prison helping them out, going out for a couple of days at a time looking for any sign of his brother. He was going to make a longer trip this time, farther in the direction that Merle went. He could be gone a week and Beth still didn't acknowledge his existence. At the farm they would avoid looking at each other but there would always be a glance here or there. Not anymore, no glances, no awkward silence, he was a ghost.

"Daryl, are you sure you want to do this? What if the herds haven't cleared out?" Rick was trying to talk him out of leaving.

"I'm goin' ta find Merle. I said I'd be back, came back the other times didn't I." He glanced over Rick's shoulder at Beth. She didn't look up from her book, her daddy was sitting right next to her his bible open as he shifted uncomfortably trying to arrange his stump in a way that wouldn't hurt. It had been an eventful two weeks and he'd learned many things, like cutting off a limb when bit could mean survival. It was a miracle Hershel had survived the bite on his leg, he admired Rick for having the guts to do what was necessary and he also admired the way he'd been handling the prisoners. He was convinced, a group was better than going it alone like they had been. He would bring Merle and Emily back, they would do well here, they had a lot to offer.

Daryl looked back at Rick, "Need anythin'? I can make a run while I'm at it."

"I'll ask around, make up a list." Rick nodded. Daryl studied the man, he was stressed and he was leaning on Daryl more and more for support. It had started since the farm, Rick would seek him out for help and council almost as much as Shane, maybe more. He looked to Merle also, but Merle liked to keep people at arm's length and didn't offer himself up to be inconvenienced as much as Daryl did. He never would have guessed but he liked the responsibility, he liked knowing he was worth something. Beth was the only dark spot in his plans.

Daryl walked out of the room to begin packing for his trip, he'd have to find a way to corner her before he left tomorrow.

 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 

Beth couldn't shake this feeling of numbness from herself, she just didn't want to deal with Daryl. She'd quietly slipped the rest of the jerky he'd given her into the community stash and made sure she was surrounded by family at all times, aside from that she just pretended he wasn't there. After all what could they really say to each other, he'd used her and dumped her, She'd heard his reasoning from the group, he went with his brother to find a girl but he could have told her, if she mattered he would have promised to come back to her. He just left her to her fate, he let her believe he was dead, she mourned him and now he was back. She wasn't willing to let him in again.

"I'm goin' to go take a nap daddy." She gave Hershel a small smile. "I didn't sleep well last night, been worrin' about Lori and the baby."

Hershel gave her a smile and brushed the hair back from her face, "You and Maggie are going to do a fine job of bring that child into the world, I'll be there to help, your old pa isn't out yet."

Beth grinned at him, "No you sure aren't." she gave him a peck on the cheek and gathered her books. "Wake me if you need anything, daddy."

"Don't worry Bethy, I saw you studying those books until late last night, you need your rest, if I need anything, Maggie and Glenn are around."

Beth nodded and headed back to her cell. The birth of Lori's baby had consumed her lately, she had thrown herself into learning everything she could about giving birth, she had let her studying take up all her energy, it was better that way, it left her little time to think about her own sad little problems.

Just as she had reached her cell and dropped her book on the small cot that made up her bed, a rough hand clamped over her mouth and a strong arm reached around her, pinning her back up against a hard wide chest.

"We need to talk and we need ta talk now Beth." Daryl rasped in her ear. She squirmed angrily, hating the fact that Daryl was all over her. She never wanted him to touch her again. He tightened his grip on her and dragged her out of her cell and into a dark hall way.

There was a time when Daryl dragging her anywhere would not have caused her alarm, there was a time when her faith in him was so strong that she would have willingly followed him into a horde without hesitation, that time was long gone. Beth went from anger and distaste at him touching her to all consuming fear _, why drag her into this deserted chamber, was it even cleared?_

They were already too far into the dark winding halls for her to make her way back on her own, Daryl seemed to know exactly where he was going and soon she found herself being thrown into a pitch black room. Beth looked around her wildly, there was not a spec of light with which she could discern her surroundings. There was a rustling to her right and then the sound of a match being struck, for a moment the small little flame hurt her eyes and she squeezed them shut for a second. When she opened them up Daryl had lit a small lamp and stood between her and the door way.

He watched her through his hair, his head slightly ducked and his shoulders slumped as if expecting a scolding. Seeing him like that reminded her of why she had been drawn to him in the first place, when it came to sex and fighting Daryl was in his element, strong and sure, but when he had first spoken to her, taken her to the patch of Cherokee roses, he had been shy and soft spoken, not daring to look her straight in the eye until she had kissed him, then he'd come alive in her arms, it was a strange and exhilarating combination and she'd fallen into their tryst whole heartedly completely ignoring the nagging voice in her head that scolded her for treating Jimmy so carelessly, but after shy awkward conversations when she was in Daryl's strong and very capable hands, doing things a girl her age had no business doing with a man his age, she couldn't be bothered with Jimmy's potentially hurt feelings. Perhaps this was her punishment for being so unfeeling, she was treated with the same indifference that she had dished out.

Her chest heaved with fear as she glared at him, "I'm not going to be your sex toy again Daryl, find someone else." She looked nervously around the room. "And get me out of here and back to my cell." Her voice trembled at the last part.

"I'm gonna explain first." His raspy voice just above a whisper.

"There is no explanation. NOTHING will make abandoning me in the middle of an attack OK. I could have died and you didn't care, you left without looking back. I didn't even merit a goodbye. I hate you." She bit her lip and scowled at the last part, she sounded like such a child. _You are a child, you're 17, you were playing the adult and lost._

"You believe that?" His voice still low and gravely. "You believe I left you there to die?"

Beth scowled in his direction. _Was he seriously asking that? Like it was an actual question, like it was up for debate?_

"I didn't do that." He took a step in her direction and she took a matching step back.

"Liar." She hissed.

Daryl froze and took a deep breath. "I..uh…I covered you. I made sure you made it to the truck. I didn't leave until you drove off."

"Liar." She choked out again through the lump that was forming in her throat.

"I saw Patricia get ripped from you. I killed the biter that did it, Lori had pulled you away, didn't you see them fall?"

Beth shook her head and turned away.

"I had ta leave Beth, don't you get it? I should leave now." He took another step toward her. Beth whirled around to face him.

"Leave then you damn coward. I've been waiting for you to leave." She could hardly believe it when she raised her fist and pounded him on the chest. "You aren't getting another go at me before you turn tail and run."

Daryl caught her fist as she raised it to hit him again but she squirmed angrily out of his grasp. "Don't touch me you bastard."

Daryl moved so quickly that she didn't even see him coming, one second she was yelling angrily at him and the next she was pushed up against the wall with her arms pinned to her sides. Daryl's face was inches from hers, and expression of pure anger twisting his handsome face.

"Don't hit me." He snarled.

"Why not?" Beth asked softly, "Does it hurt, Daryl? Does it make you feel bad?" she raised an eyebrow at him. He let her go and stepped back, she laughed, "Good." The anger was leaving her quickly, she felt tired again, tired and ashamed at how ugly she was being despite the fact that he deserved it.

He wiped the back of his hand across his mouth and just stared at her. Beth let out a deep sigh.

"Just take me back, Daryl, do whatever you want, it isn't my business or concern anymore."

"No." his voice was back to being soft and unsure. "I'm gonna explain, then I'll take you back, I won't bother you."

Beth let herself slide down the wall till she was sitting on the cold concrete. "Go on then." She wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned her head back against the wall.

"They'da found out 'bout us, I was always gonna have ta go but Merle wanted ta find Emily, so instead of waitin' till ya daddy run me off, we left." Beth didn't react to his words.

"Merle said we should take ya." She opened her eyes and looked at him. " I said no." he walked over and crouched down in front of her. "Didn't want ta take you from your family."

"Coulda asked."

"Didn't want to, didn't want to hear ya say no." he looked down at his hands. "I am a coward."

Beth let her head fall back again, _would she have gone with him? Could she have left her family?_

"You should have given me enough respect to ask." She finally said, "if you wanted me, you should have asked and at least said goodbye."

Daryl stood up, " I can fuck around Beth but talkin' , given respect, I don't know, been dumped a lot for bein' a closed off bastard, never bothered me much till now." He glanced at her quickly before looking away.

"So what now? You gonna find your brother and disappear again?"

"No, I wanna bring him back."

"What's the difference? Why couldn't you stay at the farm but you can stay here?"

"Not much difference but," he glanced at her, "I'm more useful here, me and my brother, you need hunters and fighters, don't think anybody is waitin' for the world ta go back ta normal no more. We ain't so easy ta run off, this group needs us more than we need them."

Beth nodded, "And us? You expect ta be sneakin' round with me again."

"If you want. I still want you."

"Not a lot of selection is there."

Daryl shook his head sadly, "Ain't only that Beth. You're a good person, haven't known many like ya. You're a hellion when angry but I deserved it."

"I don't trust you, Daryl." She stood, it all came down to that, his story rang true and something in his eyes and demeanor also convinced her he wasn't spinning tales to trick her again but trust was tricky, once broken was hard to put back together. She wasn't ready to just let go of her hurt and anger.

"I got it. I'll come back with Merle and Emily, you need us either way."

Beth nodded, "I shouldn'ta hit you."

"I deserved it."

"Can you take me back now, it's scary here." Daryl nodded and went to put out the lamp, on impulse Beth stopped him and wrapped her arms around his waist, Daryl hesitantly returned the hug, dipping his head down to smell her hair, Beth pulled away,

"Be safe."

He nodded and blew out the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. It is a miracle I even got this out RL is busy right now, I'll come back and edit soon I promise.


	18. chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle POV

Emily stared at Merle, who was sitting in a white plastic seat next to her bed, her heart beat wildly in her chest, _How? When? Why?_ , her head swam with questions. Murphy, at Connor’s insistence had let Merle come in to talk to her.

“I don’t understand.” Emily whispered, her voice still horse from lack of use.

“You were sick, we found this place and brought you here. They got a Doctor here.” Merle answered in his gravely voice.

Emily closed her eyes, she didn’t think she’d ever hear that voice again, or see those keen blue eyes.

“No,” she shook her head. “I know that, Murphy….and Connor explained but they didn’t explain you and where’s Daryl?”

Merle stood up. He rubbed his hands over his face a couple of times and let out a deep breath, “Daryl and me got separated. I’ve been lookin’ for him, usein’ this place as my home base.”

“So wait,” Emily scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. “I thought you found this place with Connor.”

“I did.” Merle walked over to the only window in the room, putting his back to her. “ I found you guys, you were sick, I helped Connor find help for you.”

“But I thought you were going to the CDC?” Merle let his head drop and she had the feeling there was something he didn’t want to tell her.

Finally he turned from the window.

“CDC was a bust, then we found a farm, that went ta hell too. Daryl and me decided ta head north.” he shrugged. “One a tha herds separated us.”

Emily nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat, her feelings for Merle came crashing back and with them the pain he’d caused her too.

“Thanks for helping.” she managed to choke out, thankful that her emotions were masked by her already scratchy voice.

“I’ve always helped ya.” Merle answered.

“No,” Emily looked down at her hands. “No always.”

She couldn’t see Merle’s reaction but saw him shift out of the corner of her eye. “No, guess not.” his voice sounded hard and tight.

“Thought it best that you didn’t get attached ta me.”

“Ok,” she didn’t know what else she should answer, she was completely overwhelmed.

*****************************************************************

He can see she’s upset and as usual she’d pushing it down, shoving it deep inside herself, making it easy for everyone around her, making it easy for him. He wants to push her, make her break, make her hit him, yell, tell him what a fucking bastard he is. He wonders when she’ll finally break, he wonders if he’ll even be around when she does and he wonders if those two Irish out there will be able to handle it, cause they’ll be with her, _she belongs to Murphy now_.

“Guess I should go get yer boyfriend.” She still wouldn’t look up at him. “Y’all gonna stay a while, it’s gettin’ too cold to travel, ‘specially up north. Just wanted ta clear tha air ‘tween us.” _Not that it’s anywhere near clea_ r He stared at her for a moment hoping she’d at least look at him.

“Murphy,” she surprised him by looking up, straight into his eyes, “Um, well you’ve always been really honest with me.” her eyes darted away then, looking up at the ceiling then the window. _Not always_ He thought angrily. “Do you think he really likes me, or he’s…you know,” she gestured towards him vaguely. “Just…” she didn’t finish, her words just above a whisper as she moved her eyes away from the window and back down to her clasped hands on her lap.

Merle walked back to his chair, he sat down and leaned back, how the fuck was he suppose to answer that? Why would she ask him of all fucking people? _Because she doesn’t think you give a rats ass about her. She thinks you wouldn’t hesitate in crushing her with the truth if it was bad._

“Yeah,” he choked out, “don’t seem the playin’ type.”

He saw her clasp her hands together tighter, before taking a deep breath and looking at him. “Thanks Merle.”

“Geezes you gonna thank me again!?” his control broke.

“Tell me what ya really feelin’. I’m an asshole who passed you off for a blonde piece of ass. You got lucky with your little Irish pretty boy. Go on tell me I’m stupid and a bastard for what I done.” he stood up from the chair.

Emily flinched back, her eyes wide and afraid, “I don’t think that, I get it, I know why.” she stammered.

“You get it?!”

This time his voice rose and Emily pushed herself away from him further, her butt now resting on top of her pillow, her back up against the headboard. “I know I’m not..”

Murphy burst into the room, “What the ‘ell is goin’ on here?” he placed himself between Emily and Merle.

“Teach ‘er to grow some balls Paddy, or you’ll be diggin’ ‘er a grave.” Merle threw the plastic chair aside as he stomped out of the room. Connor was standing right outside the door.

“What?” Merle barked. “I didn’t touch ‘er.”

“I know.” Connor’s voice was soft, his bright blue eye’s looked at him sadly. “How messed up is she?”

Merle was shocked at the question, his chest heaved, “Figure it out yerselves,” he bit out.

Merle rushed passed the calm young man and made his way back to the Governor's rooms, he needed to do something and he heard the man was thinking of clearing out some more of the town and expanding. He pulled out his machete, killing some dead fucks was just what he needed right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can't catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll do better in the future, I promise.

Daryl came back to the prison sad and dejected, he’d been out for nearly a month this time and there was no sign of his brother. He thought he’d found tracks matching his brothers bike, he even found a house that looked like it had been boarded up recently but nothing to prove it was Merle. He just about given up hope.

“Nothing?” Beth’s sympathetic voice brought him out of his gloomy musings.

“No.” he stripped out of his gear.

Beth stayed on the steps leading up to his little space. His perch wasn’t as large as the cells but it kept him from feeling like he was locked up. The prison was his home now, all that was missing was his brother.

“I’m sorry.” she answered softly.

Their relationship was still raw and tender, she hadn’t let him so much as touch her but she had shown interest and concern over his search for his brother.

“I ain’t found a body. He ain’t dead.” Daryl didn’t believe Merle was one of them rotted fucks, he refuse to believe it.

Merle was alive, he knew that with all his heart but the knowledge made him feel even more guilt. His brother was out there and he couldn’t find him, what if he hadn’t found a safe place, what if he was struggling. His brother was a tough son of a bitch but if he’d found Emily, surviving would be twice as hard.

“Rick is looking for you.” she changed the subject to avoid talking about Merle’s possible death.

“Course he is.” Daryl rubbed his face.

His position as Ricks right hand man was solidified now, after Lori’s death their leader had had a break down and Daryl stepped up to help as much as he could. Beth hadn’t been able to save Lori but she had saved the baby. Little Asskicker, as Daryl liked to call baby Judith, had been the beacon of hope their little group needed after so much suffering and loss.

The beautiful little cherub had taken up near permanent residence in Beth’s arms and the sight of Beth strolling around singing to the baby had stirred up even more feelings in his twisted beat up heart. Every once in a while he’d picture Beth with a young boy, and maybe that boy had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes or maybe it was a little blondie with the wide innocent eyes of a little princess. Every once in a while he had those thoughts and every once in a while he’d have to shake his head and remember that he fucked up any chance of that, he’d fucked that up good and proper, and even if he hadn’t, no kid deserved a Dixon for a father.

“Where is he?” he asked without looking at her, it was easier that way.

“He’s in the room where we keep the weapons.” He could see her shift out of the corner of his eye. “I….”

“Bethie!” her fathers voice rang from somewhere below, “Judy needs a diaper change and she’s giving Maggie a hard time.” Hershel made his way over slowly. “Daryl! your back.” the older man smiled up at him.

“Yeah, Beth was tellin’ me Ricks lookin' me. Got some stuff out in the truck if ya wanna send Maggie and Glenn out to unload while I find out what Rick needs.”

“Sure enough. Axel and Andrew are making a case to join the group. He’d like your input.” Hershel nodded.

“That’s a hell ov’a request after the way their buddies acted.” Daryl grumbled.

“Andrew did help.” Hershel looked away thoughtfully. “After Lori, I’m not sure Rick is thinking clearly on the subject.”

“That wasn’t Axel of Andrew though.” Beth interjected. “They shouldn’t be blamed for that.”

“They’re still strangers, we don’t owe them anythin’.”

“We owe them for helpin’ Rick, least we owe Andrew.” Beth argued. Hershel looked at his daughter proudly.

“Fuck, I don’t know.” Daryl scratched his chin. “I’ma see what’s what.”

He made his way down the stairs trying to brush against Beth a little as he passed but she moved away to fuss over her father and demand he show her where Asskicker was. Daryl sighed, _when the hell did life get so damn complicated?_

****************************

Merle threw the empty coffee mug across the room angrily. “Another fuckin’ dead end!”

He let himself fall onto the faded couch he’d spent one night on weeks and weeks ago. He’d lost track of how long he’d been trying to find Daryl, the tracks they had made weeks ago were muddled now, nearly impossible to read because of all mucking up the damn dead parade had done.

He was sure he had found a set of new tracks. Tracks that looked like they belonged to his brothers bike and wound up back at the house he’d found Emily and the McManus brothers in. Turns out he’d been following his own fucking tracks. How the hell that had happened he didn’t fucking know.

He had lost everything now, his brother was gone, Emily was with another man, a man that loved her and took better care of her than Merle ever did - at least now that they weren't in the woods - Merle took better care of her when they were roughing it - at least he had that. Still, he was fucked, all he had was Woodbury, a town of people that didn’t know him but respected him because without even fuckin’ trying he’d become the Governors top enforcer.

It had all started because he was angry, angry with himself mostly, and angry with Emily for not being angry enough at him, and angry at the Irish brothers, one for fucking his woman and the other for being so damn understanding and reasonable, and he was angry as fuck because he could not find his brother, and all that fucking anger made him want to beat and kill and destroy. He had to hand it to the Governor, he know how to take a volatile asshole like him and turn him into a weapon, and better than that he knew how to take the weapon he’d made and point it at the best possible target.

The only thing with the Governor was that he was sure Merle was all anger and cussing and too dumb to see he was being used. Merle might be an asshole redneck but he wasn’t stupid, he knew damn well what was happening to him, he just didn’t give a fuck, as long as he got what he needed - namely being able to search for his brother and kill things - he’d be the Governors soldier

The Irish had been given the job of patrolling inside the town, keeping the peace and making sure that if the dead managed to sneak in, they didn’t make it far. It was a good job for them, the town immediately fell in love with the two and it didn’t take much convincing from either one for people to step in line. The Governor kept them from the uglier side of things, he didn’t let them see the way the other enforcers took great pleasure in killing the dead and living alike.

Merle wasn’t sure if what they were doing was against the code of the brothers, it was all in the name of securing the safety of the town but the thin line they had made between murder for protection, and murder to murder, was blurring more and more with each passing week.

Merle walked into the bedroom and stared at the bed he’d found Emily in, with Murphy right by her side. It should have been him. He fucked it up for a piece of ass he didn’t even really want to fuck. _No_ , he shook his head, he did want to fuck Andrea, he wanted to fuck every girl that was willing, but he wanted to fuck Emily more.

That was the worst part of it, he would have rather fucked Emily and he could have, he could have just grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside their tent and buried his cock deep insider her wet and willing pussy and she would have been happy. Instead he had a mediocre fuck to prove, _what?, that he didn’t need her?, that she shouldn’t count on him?, that he loved his brother more?. Jesus, he was a dumbass,_ Daryl had been buried inside a blonde of his own, he didn’t give a shit if Merle favored one girl over another.

He went and sat on the bed, he needed to rest a minute before he headed back to town. He breathed deep, soon he would be faced with Emily and Murphy holding hands while he patrolled the town, or Emily’s small polite smile as she passed him quickly on the street. It killed him every time. He let himself fall on his back and remember a time when Emily would grin at him, when she would seek him out like she enjoyed his company instead of just tolerating it long enough to get by him. Merle got up and dusted off his jeans. It was time to get back. He needed to sleep before his night shift. At least he had a job to do, something to keep him occupied, it would have to do…for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, the brothers are just missing each other by a day or two. :-(


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merle and Beth POV

“No luck?” Connors voice brought him out of his day dream.

“You see my brother?” Merle answered irritably.

He wanted to hate Connor, but the guy was alright.

“Ay, stupid question, that was.” Connor agreed readily, lighting a cigarette as he settled down on the wall next to Merle.

“What ya doin’ up here, ain’t you suppose to be sleepin’? The town is your responsibility not the perimeter.” Merle huffed at the smiling light haired man.

“Ay, Martinez is sick as fuck, been puking up his guts since yesterday. I offered to take his place for a few days.” Merle nodded at the news, Martinez was alright too, not friends, neither of them, Merle didn’t make friends, he could get along, though. He worked with whoever he needed to but none of these people were his friends and he wasn’t loyal to any of them, but Connor and Martinez were easier than most to be around.

“So no brother, any clues?”

“Not a Goddamn thing.” Merle growled.

“Sorry man.” Connor took a deep drag of his cigarette.

“He’s out there.” He growled in response.

“I would know if he wasn’t.” a part of him thought he was trying to convince himself more than the Irish man next to him. He did believe he would know if Daryl had died but he was a realist, life was a bitch and his brother could very well be dead.

“I believe you.” Connor surprised him by answering. “I would know if Murph was dead. I’d know it the second it happened.”

Merle jerked his head to look at the blonde twin, immediately jumping to the conclusion that he was being make fun of, but Connor was looking out at the ruined street in front of them, a sad pensive look in his eyes. Merle realized that his fellow guard believed whole heartedly in what he just said.

“Emily is a bit strange isn’t she?” Merle blinked at the abrupt change of subject.

“What do ya mean strange? She ain’t strange, she’s just barely holdin’ on to sanity. She’s crazy.”

“That why you left her?” The other man still wasn’t looking at him and Merle was grateful for that. “She’s the one that left, with yer pretty little brother…..and you.”

Connor finally looked at him, “You gave her to us, she’d have stayed if you had shown her even the smallest bit of kindness.” his eyes were harder now, the blue turning into little chips of azure ice.

“Ya think I gotta answer to you?” Merle snorted. “It worked out for your brother didn’t it.” the last part came out more as a growl.

“You don’t care then?”

“Don’t give a fuck.”

“Ay, that must be why you snuck into her room when she was sick, why you can’t keep your eyes off her.” blonde eyebrows raised up as Connor glared at Merle. “You made a mess.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Merle glared right back at Connor.

“Means you pushed that girl farther into insanity and what will happen if she breaks.”

“Ain’t that why she’s got pretty boy? “Blessed are the weak.” right? You Catholic boys should love takin’ care of that girl.” his lip curled up in a snarl.

“Did you leave her cause she’s crazy.” Connor asked again.

“Don’t give a fuck that she’s nuts.” he answered without meaning too, he wasn’t trying to get into a conversation about his reasons for letting her go.

“Good.” was Connors only answer.

The rest of the watch was spent in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDXXXXXXXXX

Beth got up and walked away from the picnic table almost the second Daryl sat down next to her. She wasn’t trying to be mean or to punish him, she just needed to keep her distance.

“Beth.” she heard him shout after her.

She walked a little faster turning the corner, hoping nobody would notice how she ignored him. Daryl, Rick’s right hand man, the groups rising golden boy. His popularity making her bitter.

“Hey Beth!” His breathless voice was nearly right behind her. With a huff she turned around and waited for him.

“Yes,” she answered impatiently. She did not want to deal with him today.

“You didn’t hear me callin’.” He looked at her through his long bangs, that hurt puppy look that had her heart melting when she first saw him. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, it wouldn’t work this time and neither would his nervous chewing of his bottom lip.

“No. I didn’t.” she crossed her arms and looked at him expectantly.

“I’m going out again.” he answered, his voice was colder, harder now, he tilted his body away from her.

Beth took a deep breath, “Ok.”

Daryl’s eyes narrowed at her tone. “I need a list, for you and Judith.”

“I’ll get it to you at dinner.” she turned to leave.

“Like that now.” he growled.

Beth couldn’t help but smile. “What do you expect? Was I suppose to fall in line and worship Daryl Dixon like everyone else?” Ok, now she WAS being mean and punishing him.

“Ain’t nobody worshipin’ me.” he shook his head and scrunched up his eyebrows.

“Sure, I guess everyone tripping over themselves to thank you for the latest hunt is just something that always happened. Rick asking you for your opinion on everything. Oh wise Daryl.”

“You ain’t happy to get some meat here? Saw you eatin’ it just fine, you ain’t that skinny little waif I found a few months ago! We ain’t starvin’ this winter!” he was yelling by the end of his rant.

“I’m so happy to have meat.” she spat back angrily. “Just not your meat anymore.” her eyes widened at her crass insult.

“Tell then.” he stepped into her space and immediately, she felt her body heat up. “Tell them what we done, go on.” he gestured angrily. “Tell them.”

“Now.” she hissed. “Now you don’t care if they know. What a joke.” she laughed.

“I though we were doin’ better, Beth, you ain’t interested. I got it.” He rubbed his hands roughly over his face. “If you need me to pay, if you need to tell them to feel better then do it.”

“No.” she shook her head, “making you the black sheep isn’t going to change anything.” It hurt to see everyone love someone who had betrayed her so badly but nothing would ever change what happened between them. “They are right, this group needs you.”

“I wish I had realized that at yer farm. Things woulda been different if I had. Ya know that right?”

Beth shook her head “No, I don’t.” she took another deep breath. “I’ll get you those lists.”

“Hey, be careful round the new guys OK. We let them stay but watch out.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I do, Beth. You don’t care but I do.” he turned and left before she could answer.

“I still care.” she whispered. “Too much, I can’t.” she closed her eyes.

After a moment she squared her shoulders and walked into the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Daryl's POV and I'm not sure but probably a little Gov. POV. I gotta figure out how these two groups are going to clash without Andrea and without the animosity between Rick's group and Merle.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dary - Governor - Merle POV

Daryl paced back and forth in the damp dark hallway, half hoping a group of walkers would find him. He kicked the concrete wall closest to him in frustration. Beth was lost to him, Merle was lost to him, even the comfort of Emily’s body was lost to him. He hadn’t gone this long without sex since he discovered his favorite outlet. He found that he didn’t crave it as much as he used to. 

He missed his brother, things had changed between them since the world went to shit and Emily had done his brother some good. He let himself fall to the floor, in true Dixon fashion he and his brother had fucked everything up, just as it was finally starting to get good too.

He fought the despair that was building up inside him. Merle wasn’t dead, he’d looked at every corpse he came across, searching for his brother and not one wore Merle’s face. Nobody could kill Merle but Merle, of that at least Daryl was certain. 

MDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Philip stood in the ruble of helicopter crash, there was still a military presence somewhere, but the military had failed to save them before, he wouldn’t give them a chance to fuck it up again, he wouldn’t give up his power that easily. Half a corpse crawled away from him toward one of his men, Philip removed his dagger from it’s sheath and impaled it in the biters brain, he closed his eyes briefly enjoying the crunch and squishing sounds his weapon made.

“This one’s alive.” 

Philip turned away from his prey, “ load him up, we’ll take him back.” he yelled over his shoulder. 

Looking around he could see his mean gathering up supplies but Merle was no where in sight. Philip breathed in deeply through his nose, the coppery scent of blood filling his nostrils, that redneck was unpredictable and lethal. He wondered if perhaps it would be better to have Merle’s head in a tank with the others instead of out here thinking and possibly scheming.

“Yo, Governor!” Merle’s gravelly voice came from his left side. “Caught us a Black Samurai.”

Merle lead a lithe black woman out of the bushes, he had a gun to her head with one hand and a large Samurai sword in the other, the proud grin on his face letting the Governor know that he had gotten the jump on yet another capable survivor. Philip smirked at the reminder of why he kept Merle alive and kicking.

“Tie her up.” the woman nearly growled at his words. “We’re taking you to our camp,” Philip reasoned with her, “can’t bring you around our people if you’re a threat.”

Merle looked him up and down as he spoke but handed over the sword and pulled out a length or rope and a bandanna from his back pocket.

“Now don’t you worry sugar,” he teased the woman, “I ain’t into kinky shit.” he pulled her arms behind her back, “that’s my brother.” he laughed when she spit to the side in anger. “I’ll let him know you ain’t interested when I find him. For now this is on the level.” he put the bandanna over her eyes. “So don’t make me kill you.” his tone finally serious.

The woman settled as she let him lead her to Philip’s SUV. The Governor shook his head. Merle’s was was lewd and teasing but it worked more often than not and he managed to sneak a reminder to Philip of why he was doing his bidding to begin with. Well, that was fine, you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours, he could work with that, no reason why they should clash, and if Daryl was as good as his brother, well, Woodbury was going to thrive even more and Philip’s power would not be questioned.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDM

“Who’s that woman.” 

Merle turned to find Murphy in the alley way he was just passing, leaning up against the brick wall of the Library he was about to enter.

He looked at the darker of the twins, if he squinted his eyes just right he could pretend it was Daryl, a little younger and thinner and wearing some douche bag clothes but the similarities were scary sometimes.

“Found her, looks like the Gov might let her stay.” he continued to star at the twin.

“That’s why she’s tied up and blindfolded.”

Merle shrugged at that, “The Governor isn’t know to be the trustin’ type. He’ll probably ask you to keep and extra careful close eye on her for awhile.”

“That I will.” Murphy lit a cigarette. “You stare a lot ya know.”

“Why do you look so much like my brother, the more I look at ya, the more I see it.”

“I can tell you my theory or I can tell you my brothers.” Murphy looked him up and down, and Merle could see the difference between him and Daryl, it wasn’t that Murphy’s hair was slightly darker or that he had an extra mole by his lip, and it wasn’t even that he was clearly a lot younger that Daryl, it was his posture, even talking to a man he clearly disliked, Murphy was relaxed, almost friendly, an easy smile pulling at his lips as he sucked on his cancer stick.

Daryl and relaxed never happened, eve when he let his body slump down for sleep or rest, his eyes were constantly shifting looking for the next threat, tension never left his mouth as he either chewed on his lip or thumb. Daryl had grown up in hell and it had left traces in every movement he made. Murphy hadn’t, Merle didn’t pretend to know how the Irish man’s childhood had gone but it was easy to see it hadn’t been the terror the Dixon’s had to endure.

“How bout you tell me both theories.” Merle growled out, even angrier than before, Murphy relaxed and unfazed by his anger, showing him what Daryl might have been if it wasn’t for their father.

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” the younger man smirked. “I think we’re related somehow.”  
Merle snorted at that.

“Ay, not my favorite thing but seems the most logical.” Murphy nodded at his outburst.

“And your brother’s?” Merle took a step closer, not wanting anyone else to hear this answer for some reason. 

Murphy pushed himself off the wall and walked closer to Merle, his voice just above a whisper. “Answer me a question and I’ll tell you.”

Merle nodded, “Alrigh’.”

“You din’t tell the Governor about us, what we do.” Murphy stepped closer still.

“Nope.”

“Why?”

Merle gave a quick glance around them, the street was empty and there were no windows on tis side of either building making up this alley way.

“Instinct.” he finally answered. “Only way I know how to describe it, same reason why you don’t let anyone see y’all can talk all them languages, same reason y’all don’t let everyone here know you done killed more men than all of us put together, before the shit hit the fan. Instinct.”

“Ay, ever wonder why your instinct is to protect us?”

“Ain’t you I’m protectin’.”

“Fair enough.” Murphy nodded, “Con thinks we are meant to help each other, you won’t kill a man with your brother’s face.”

Merle’s lip curled at that.

“Con has a lot of faith in the two of you.” Murphy tilted his head and studied the older redneck. “I don’t know why, after Emily but he does.”

“You don’t know shit about what happened with Emily, neither does she.”

“Ay, Connor keeps trying to convince me there is a story there, I have a hard time seeing past the pain she was in.”

Merle turned to walk away, he was done with this fucking conversation but Murphy’s surprisingly strong hand wrapped around his forearm.

“No, you should hear what I saw.”

“What the fuck for?” Merle jerked his arm away.

Murphy ignored his question, “She said she was fat,” Merle rolled his eyes and looked away. “she was stupid and useless.”

“Ain’t me that told her them things and it weren’t my brother neither. She was already fucked up like that.” Merle glared at Murphy.

“What about being a whore.”

Merle stepped back.

“That wasn’t the two of you? Used her and passed her around like a whore.”

“Ain’t never called her that.” Merle shook his head.

“You didn’t have to.” Murphy answered angrily.

“We did a hell ‘ov a lot more for her than we had to.” Merle sucked his teeth. “She had a choice.” he pointed his finger at Murphy chest. “she could’ve said no. I ain’t a fuckin’ rapist.”

“I know that, or else you’d be dead.” Murphy’s voice took on the same hard cold edge that Connor’s had a couple of nights ago.

“You threatening me?” Merle shook his head and laughed.

“Ay, if you want to call it that.”

“Let me give you some advice Murph,” Merle leaned in to whisper in Murphy’s ear. “Don’t turn your back on anyone in this town. You so worried about Emily, keep her safe here, and remember you are badly outnumbered, even as good as the two of you are.”

“We’ve been outnumbered before.” Murphy answered, not bothering to move away from Merle.

“God ain’t always there to bail you out, if anyone can attest to that it’s me and Daryl. He ain’t never shown up once when we needed him, someday he won’t show up for you.”

“He always has a plan.”

“Yeah?”

“Ay.”

“Well McManus, you may not always dig his plan. Watch yer back and watch Emily.”

He left then, back to the sanctuary of the library, one of the few good things he had in this world, Murphy didn’t try to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is the Woodbury vs. Prison, it's about time the brothers find each other, since they aren't getting any other loving haha


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set up for the Prison vs. Woodbury, Dixon brothers reunion

“She’s not cooperating.” The Governor had his back to him as he stared out of his apartment window. Michonne was walking around the main street in town, a scowl on her face.

“Yah, she don’t seem to like you much.” Merle agreed. He thought the ebony beauty was smart but just shy of smart enough, or else she’d play stupid and not get herself killed.

“She wants to leave.” the Governor rubbed at a long cut on his neck. Merle could guess who gave him that.

“Alrigh’.” Merle waited for the order.

“Let her go, then put together some men and take care of it.”

Merle nodded his head and left. He found Michonne sitting on a park bench glaring daggers at Shumpert who'd been trailing her all day.

“Hey girly,” Merle sat next to the woman. “I hear you wanna leave?”

Michonne’s eyes were widened as she took him in, almost as if she was shocked he would have the balls to sit with her and chat.

Merle laughed, “Get yer shit then and be on yer way brown sugar.”

She let out a huff through her nose as she looked him up and down, not an ounce of fear in the woman, he liked that, bitch was tough. He studied her back and realized he didn’t want to kill her. She was tough but she was still a woman, a lone woman, is that was he was going to be reduced to now, killing women? What next? Children? How far was he willing to go for comfort while searching for his brother? 

Everything he’d done till now could be argued for the greater good, even killing all the men he’d killed, the deserters, the soldiers, they could have brought trouble to the town, but this woman, alone, she wasn’t a threat and the Governor wanted to kill her anyway, the man was going more and more insane, obsessed with power.

Take the soldiers they had just killed, that had already been pushing his limits. They had ambushed them like cowards and it didn’t sit right with Merle, but he could see the bit of sense in it. Military was used to being in charge and they might have wanted to take over. They had already proven they couldn’t protect their citizens, it was argued that the Governor had done what they could not and giving the military their control back could very well be the end of Woodbury. It was an argument, not terribly good and not terribly bad, so Merle had gone along with it.

Now he was being sent to kill Michonne and there hadn't been an argument for or against it, it had just been an order, because now they killed for the fuck of it, it seemed.

Michonne let out a small hiss and he realized he’d been staring at her, “Watch yerself girly.” he knew she was smart enough to get the warning but was she smart enough to know it wasn’t him she needed to watch out for. By the way her lip curled, he’d guess that was a big fat, no. He shook his head and got up.

“Meet ya at the gate in 20.” he strolled over to the barrier to wait.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Daryl had a strange feeling, Merle was on his mind even more than usual, he had a renewed sense of purpose with regards to his brother, he was ready to get right back out there and start searching again, maybe this time he’d go the opposite way, could be his brother was forced to go west instead of east, maybe he was making his way back around.

He couldn’t explain it but he was sure that he’d find Merle soon, but first he had to deal with the prison. Rick was still not quite right and if they were going to make a real effort at making the prison a home, they still had a lot of clearing out to do.

“Hey Daryl,” he looked up from the crossbow he’d been cleaning to find Glenn running up to him.

“yeah?” he answered looking back down.

“I’ve been calling for like five minutes, man.” Glenn finally arrived out of breath.

“Sorry man, been thinkin’. I’m gonna go out and look for Merle again, after I clear that hallway over by the infirmary.”

“You can’t do that on your own man?” Glenn’s eyebrows scrunched up. “Are you crazy.”

“I can.” Daryl growled back, ignoring the last part of the question. He had been taking more risks than were strictly necessary, the stress of losing Merle and Beth on top of all these people looking to him for help and guidance was taking it’s toll and if the Dixon’s were anything, it was self-destructive.

“No man, you can’t. At least take T-Dog or Axel or something.”

Daryl took a deep breath, Glenn was a good guy, he was worried about him, that wasn’t something Daryl was very used to. “Yeah, sure.” he relented, after all he couldn’t find Merle if he was Walker chow.

“Cool man. Hey, Maggie and me are going to make a run for more formula, need anything quick?”

“Smokes.” Daryl gave the younger man a crooked half smile, it was what he always asked for.

“Duh, anything else?” Glenn gave him an eye-roll, “Something that wont kill you?”

“Nope.” Daryl snickered and got back to his weapon.

“Alright man, see ya later.” Glenn ran off again and Daryl got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He fought the urge to tell Glenn to come back.

“Jus bein’ stupid.” he mumbled to himself.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Did you notice that Merle and those other guys left almost as soon as that woman was let out.”

“Aye.” Connor puffed on his cigarette before facing his brother. “Things are getting strange. We might have to clean house.”

“Are you talking about killin’ Merle?” Murphy looked at him curiously.

Connor shook his head, “I don’t know. He isn’t a good man, but he isn’t bad either. Something is happening here, we need to know what it is.”

“Emily wouldn’t forgive me.” Murphy’s lip curled as he made the statement, clearly upset that she still cared for the redneck.

“We have our calling brother, are you talking about giving it up?”

Murphy looked away and shook his head, “No, I couldn’t do that anymore than I could walk away from you.”

“Aye, well you’d have to because I will do what we were put here to do…..always.”

“She’s delicate. I think staying here this long might have been a bad idea.” Murphy rubbed his lower lip.

Connor was more of the mind that Murphy and Emily were a bad idea but didn’t say so. His brother should get some happiness.

“If they are what I’m thinking they are, we were meant to be here.”

Murphy nodded, “You got a plan brother?”

Connor nodded, “Keep Emiiy away from it, if you can. We’ll wait till Merle comes back and find some things out.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Merle was tracking Michonne through the woods, just as he thought, she was a bad bad bitch, he couldn’t help but smile, she’d already taken down nearly all his men and the kid he was left with was probably scared enough to lie with him to the governor.

“She’d in the red zone now, she’s as good as dead.” Merle was positive the woman wouldn’t come back to Woodbury.

“What? No! She killed two of our guys. What would we tell the Governor?“

Merle scowled “We tell him she’s dead, she might as well be I shot her and she’s in the red zone.” he hadn’t meant to shoot her, just graze her, make a show of it for the guys but his aim was good even when he wasn’t trying, he hoped she’d be OK but he’d done his part as well as he could.

“We can’t, we need to finish this!” Merle could see the determination in the kids face, the blood lust was strong in his eyes. “I’m finishing this.”

“Allrigh’,” Merle grinned, the kid wasn’t perceptive enough to see that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Yer manin’ up kid.” he gave the guy a pat on the back. “Hey,…you hear that bird?” the kid looked up and in that second of destraction, he blew the young man's brains out. It was for the best, he wasn’t going after Michonne and if the kid went on his own he’d be dead anyway, he was no match for that woman.

He turned to head back to Woodbury but was stopped by horde, “Fuck!” the gunshots had attracted too many of them, he’d have to follow Michonne after all.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU remember that AU

Merle tracked Michonne for a mile or so before he ran into another small herd of about five, it didn’t take too long to take them out but he had fallen even more behind. He could tell by her tracks that she was injured, maybe he’d help her, let her know that she could never go back to Woodbury, not ever. Up ahead he spotted a shopping strip and a head full of dreadlocks ducking behind a tan car.

He almost jumped for joy when he saw the little Asian fellow and a cute brunette come out from one of the stores only to have his stomach drop as Michonne came out from behind the car and limped over to them.

“Fuck me.” he mumbled to himself as he watched her gesture over in the direction of Woodbury and point to her leg. He had to come out and talk to the kid before Michonne painted him as a bad guy.

“Well, well lookit who I found.” he came out of the forrest with his hands up as Michonne swung her sword in his direction.

“That’s him.” she shook in anger, “That’s one of the ones that hunted me. He’s the one who shot me.” 

Glenn looked at him, eyes widening in shock, he stepped in front Maggie protectively.

“I’m also the one that missed.” he shrugged his shoulders. “on purpose. Ask Glenn and Maggie here, I’m a hunter. A damn good one at that. I. Don’t. Miss. Not unless I want to.”

“Bullshit.” Michonne spat out.

“Could have shot you from the woods there, nooo problem.” he smirked. “but it ain’t what I want to do. I wanted you to get out, just had ta make it look good for the rest of the boys.”

“Merle?” Glenn’s voice brought him out of his stare down with Michonne.

“You seen my brother?” he swallowed hard, getting ready for another disappointment. Glenn glanced at Michonne then back at Merle.

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah?!” Merle stepped forward eagerly, causing Michonne to hiss.

He turned at looked at the angry woman, “I’m done havin’ this argument with you. I got a gun you got a sword, I coulda killed ya a hundred times already.” he turned back to Glenn who nodded and gestured to a black SUV, 

“He’s with us, come on.”

Michonne hissed again, even angrier. “She should come with us.” Merle snickered as the woman’s head whipped around to face him, eyes nearly popped out of her head in shock that he was speaking up for her.

“We don’t know her, she could be dangerous.” Glenn eyed Michonne suspiciously.

“She is dangerous.” Merle nodded. Michonne’s eyebrows scrunched up as she looked him up and down. “But, she’s smart. Saw right through the Governor.” Michonne’s chest heaved as she fought the urge to argue with him. She didn’t like him and didn’t trust him, all for good reason as far as she knew.

“What she said about Woodbury, it’s true?” Maggie finally spoke up.

“More than likely. I’ll explain when I see Daryl. This woman is only dangerous to you if you are a danger to her. Ain’t that right Michonne.” He laughed when she didn’t answer, her pride was fighting her practicality. She was hurt, she needed help, but she didn’t want it from him.

“You need help for that leg woman. Come with or stay and die.” he shrugged and walked over to the SUV, Glenn and Maggie followed hesitantly.

Maggie was about to close the passenger door when Michonne called out “Wait!”

Merle opened the back door and jerked his head, “Well, come on then.”

Michonne limped over with a scowl on her face and got in the seat next to him.

Merle could barely contain his joy, he’d found Daryl. The grin on his face slipped a little when he thought of Emily, he’d have to figure out what to do about her later. Right now he was finally off to see Daryl.

XxxxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxxX

“Hey yo! Daryl!” Axel called out to him across the yard. “Looks like Glenn and Maggie is back”

Daryl lifted a hand to shade eyes as he stood up and wiped his other greasy hand on his dirty brown pants. His bike had been giving him a hard time, Merle would know what was wrong, he was a damn genius when it came to bikes. He could just see the SUV coming down to the gates and hurried over to help Axel keep the walkers at bay.

It didn’t take long to get his friends inside safely, he was already turning away eager to get back to his bike and be on his way when a gravelly voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Ain’t even gonna say Hi. I tried ta teach ya some manners boy. I guess they didn’t stick.”

Daryl’s heart started racing, there was no way, he had to be hallucinating. Beth was walking across the yard towards him an expression of shock and happiness on her face. It was that look that convinced him to turn around.

Merle was standing there, a smirk on his face as he looked him up and down.

“Merle?” Daryl breathed out.

“Last I checked little brother.”

And fuck it, he didn’t give one rat’s ass if he was being a pussy, he ran to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the showdown between Glenn and Merle never sat right with me. Why in God's name would Glenn ever expect Merle to trust him? He left him handcuffed to a roof, he caused him to cut off his hand? Why, knowing what he did about Merle would he think he would trust him after he did that? Also, Daryl is a good friend of his, how could he keep his brother from him? I really like Glenn but his part in that SL never made sense to me. Anywho I fixed it for myself :-)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunions and planning

Merle couldn’t stop grinning, not even Rick’s stern expression of concern could dampen his mood.

“You said this man is insane.” the man questioned again.

“Oh yeah.” Merle nodded, “certifiable.”

“and he is that close to us.”

“yep.”

“and you’ve been helping him.”

“yep.”

“Wait! so how can we trust you?” this was Maggie chiming in with concern.

“Cause I want my brother and my brother’s here with y’all. I help the Governor for my own reasons and I’m goin’ back to warn them for my own reasons but I ain’t goin’ back to the Governor.”

“Goin’ back?” Daryl stood up. “What do ya mean yer goin’ back?”

“Emily is there, with the Irish.”  
“So can’t they take care of her? She’s the reason you stayed?”

Merle glanced around the group, he wasn’t keen on spilling all his guts about Emily to these people and judging by how Beth stayed on he other side of the room from Daryl, either they weren’t together or they was sneaking still.

“Let’s talk alone.” he motioned to Daryl.

“No.” Rick stood between them. “You tell us there’s a threat that close and you’re a part of it but wanna keep secrets, No.”

“You tellin’ me I can’t speak to my brother?” Merle got right back in Ricks face. “Since when do you own him, Officer Friendly?”

“Hey, Hey!” Daryl walked round Rick. “What’s happenin’ here?” his eyes searched Rick’s in confusion.

Merle could see they had formed a bond and it twinged at his heart a bit.

“How do I know I can trust him? He could be plannin’ somethin’.” Rick motioned wildly at Merle.

“And me?” Daryl’s eyes grew hard. “Don’t trust me neither after all I done here?”

Rick looked away, putting his hands on his narrow hips.

“I trust you Daryl.” Beth’s soft voice floated down from the prison stairs, she’d been sitting on. “And if you trust Merle, I trust him too.”

Merle noticed the older man, now missing a leg, Hershel, if he remembered correctly, smile at his daughter. “I agree with Bethie.” he added patting her leg through the bars of the staircase.

“Me too.” Glenn agreed.

“OK.” Maggie nodded to her family and looked at Rick.

There were a couple of guys in prison jumpers that simply shrugged their shoulders.

“Alright.” Rick let out a huff of a laugh through his nose. “Can’t blame me for wantin’ to be careful after everythin’ , can you?” he laid a friendly hand on Daryl’s shoulder.

Daryl gave him a nod and Merle could tell he was touched by the show of support. He turned to follow his older brother but stopped and looked up to where a certain blonde girl was sitting.

“Thanks Beth.”

“Anytime Daryl.” she gave him a small smile.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“So you and little blondie still gettin’ freaky?”

Daryl laughed but shook his head sadly, “She’s pissed, ain’t let me touch ‘er.”

Merle nodded, “Emily’s with Murphy.”

“Which one’s that?”

“One that looks like you.”

“So why you goin’ back then, and he don’t look that much like me.”

“Yeah he does. Like it weren’t bad enough he got my woman, I had to come back to that face when I couldn’t find yer ugly mug.”

Daryl shook his head, “Tried like hell to find ya. I was fixin’ to go out again tomorrow, but the bike is fucked.”

“Yeah, well, still need ta go back.”

“Why.”

“Cause they don’t know, the brother’s they got an inkling, yeah, but they don’t know. They need ta leave for it gets worse.”

“And that’s it with Emily?”

“I guess.” he laughed. “Guess we did all this for nothin’.”

“Least we got a place now.”

“Not with that man down the road. I’m tellin’ ya Daryl either we kill him or find another place.”

“So you just go an kill people now.”

“Ain’t like it used ta be brother. Sometimes killin’ is best.”

“You been killin’?”

“More than I’d like ta admit brother, but if we face off with the governor there’s gonna be lots of killin’ and better it’s us doin’ it, than gettin’ it done ta us, if you catch my meaning.”

His younger brother bit his lip. “They are all in danger?”

“Yeah little brother,” Merle looked him square in the eye, “She’s in danger.” then he looked away. “They both are.”

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

 

“Hey, Murphy, Connor!” Martinez’s voice rang out on the quiet dark street. “Wait up!”

The brother's stopped but sent Emily back home.

“Hey, she shouldn’t be out this late.” Martinez huffed out at them, catching his breath.

“Em was just bringing me something to eat,” Murphy held up a bag.

“Yeah, Murph gets bitchy when he’s hungry.” Connor lit up a cigarette and dodged his brothers slap to the head.

“Yeah well,” Martinez smiled, “Don’t let anyone see her, people will get pissy.”

“Ay, any reason you stopped our patrol?”

“Oh yeah,” his brown eyes looked out into the night. “Merle and the other’s haven’t come back yet, keep an eye out for them.”

“They’d come through the gates wouldn’t they?” Connor asked curiously.

“Yeah, sure if nothings gone wrong but incase they had to circle around and come at us another way just keep in mind, will you.”

“Sure.” Murphy smiled, stealing the cigarette from his brother’s mouth. “We’ll not shoot the poor bastards.”

Martinez nodded at them and jogged off to take over night watch at the wall.

“Maybe that woman took care of all of them.” Connor mused out loud once Martinez was out of sight.

“Ya wish blondie.” Merle’s voice drawled from behind a building to their left. “Why don’t you two sneak on over here quick like.”

The brother’s moved in unison and Daryl couldn’t help but admire what a fine oiled machine the two were, just as good as Merle and him, maybe even better.

“Where are the rest of your crew?” Murphy asked once they got behind the building, he squinted into the shadows, “Daryl?”

“Yeah,”

“You found your brother!” Connor grinned and Daryl couldn’t help but notice it was with genuine happiness.

“I ain’t here to celebrate.” Merle cut off the younger man’s mirth. “I ain’t stayin’ neither. I came to warn ya, and ta help ya get out.”

“Did he send you for Michonne?”  
“How’d ya know that?” Daryl asked suspiciously, “thought you said they didn’t know nothin’ ‘bout that stuff.” he turned to his brother.

“They’s observant, like I said.” Merle answered.

“You called it Conn.” Murphy sneered.

“Did you.” the lighter twin asked Merle.

“Naw, she’s alive and at the prison with my brothers crew.”

“Prison?”

“Ain’t not damn time ta explain. We got a place, a prison, you can go there for yer on yer way. I’m hopin’ the Gov. thinks I’m dead, plenty of evidence ta suggest I didn’t make it, if they care ta go lookin’, but y’all need ta leave as soon as possible or ya never gettin’ outta here.”

Connor and Murphy stared at each other for a long minute before nodding. “Gov’s got a fight going in a couple of nights, for a few of the newer fighters, we can slip away then.”

“Fightin’?” Daryl asked.

“Fightin’ pit fer entertainment.” Merle answered briskly. “We’ll meet ya here this is the easiest spot to sneak in an out. Em doesn’t go to the fights, send her here ta us, make yourselves seen, then sneak off ta meet here. We’ll take ya to the prison, then y’all can go north like ya plan.”

“Alright.” Murphy nodded, “but why help us.”

“Ain’t helpin’ you.” Merle snarled before he and Daryl disappeared into the night, silent as foxes.

“Can we trust him, Conn?”

“We can trust his love for Em.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and end this in the next 3 or 4 chapters, wish me luck and thanks so much for reading.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the escape

Merle and Daryl slowly made there way back to the loose board of the Woodbury wall.

“Emily should be here soon.” Merle whispered. 

Daryl was the only one willing to come to Woodbury for Emily and the MacManus brothers with Merle. Rick thought it better that the rest of the group prepare the prison for a possible attack from the Governor.

“You could lead him right to our door.” he snarled at Merle, when he learned of their plan to sneak three of the Governors people out from under him.

“He knows about this damn prison already.” Merle snarled back. “I was with him when he found it. I told him it weren’t worth the effort. You really think his people don’t come around this way? It’s a damn miracle none from that group seen y’all yet.”

“I’m gettin’ them out. I don’t give a fuck what you think on it Officer Friendly.”

Rick studied him quietly for a while. “He knows about this prison?”

Merle didn’t bother with an answer, Rick didn’t seem to expect one, the lean man rubbed his hand over his face. “We need to prepare.”

“Don’t need help, we ain’t goin’ in guns blazin’. We’re sneakin’, things go right nobody gonna know they’re gone till the next day.”

“I’m still goin’.” Daryl interrupted. “We aren’t separatin’ for shit. Not again.”

Rick let out a deep breath, “Fine,” he looked away and shook his head, “We’ll prepare here, you two get these people but if they are gonna stay here for ANY amount of time, then they need to help. The Governor comes we need them to stand at our side.”

Merle nodded, “Ain’t a problem.” he walked off to finish fixing up a used Honda they’d found, it was just large enough for the five of them.

Now that they were back at Woodbury, Merle’s stomach clenched, something felt off, call it Hunter’s intuition but he had a bad feeling something was about to go wrong.

“Daryl,” he whispered to his brother, “keep an eye out things are….off.”

Daryl nodded, his blue eyes darting back and forth quickly, he could feel it too, the air around him had a nervous electric energy.

They slipped through the fence silently. It didn’t take more than five minutes for Emily to appear a small back pack on her shoulders.

“The guys hid a pack of supplies in the woods.” she spoke softly and shyly. “Hi Daryl.”

“Emily.” he answered. 

Merle closed his fists, “Catch up later,” he growled lowly.

Emily nodded, “They said they’d meet us at the supplies. The Governor has had his men on them since you left. They think he might suspect you aren’t dead.”

Merle’s lip curled, “Lead the way then Emily.”

She slipped by them through the wall. “This way.”

They walked until they could not see the wall any longer. “Here.” she knelt down and pulled back what looked like a large bush to reveal a hollowed out tree trunk with a large bag hidden within. Emily struggled to pull it out, until Merle pushed her aside and threw the pack over his shoulders.

“We got it.” he grumbled. “Now we play the waiting game.”

“They’ll be here.” Emily sounded confident. “They’ve been wanting out for months, now that they really know what this place is, and it is getting warm enough to travel, they want to head to Boston as soon as possible.

Daryl looked over at his brother, but Merle wasn’t looking at either of them, he was squinting into the forrest.

“Somethings wrong.” Merle quickly pulled Emily’s backpack off her shoulders and pushing it at Daryl, “They are being followed they’re running.”

Daryl threw the bag over his shoulders, he could here them crashing through the trees, they weren’t trying to be quiet, as they got closer he could hear the yelling.

“Emily,” a hiss came from the left of them.

“Murphy?” Emily squinted into the woods.

The two brothers came out of the dark, sweating and panting, “The Governor saw us.” Connor shifted a pack from one shoulder to the other, “It was a fuckin’ fluke, that he needed ta grab something outta warehouse, caught Murph halfway out that damn wall.”

“Fuck!” Merle clenched his fist. “We need to split up make noise, disorient them. Daryl tell Emily where that prison is. You two, ya got yer guns and amo?”

Connor and Murphy were already going through their bags, loading up on amo. “We cleaned out the armory as much as we could.” he stood back up giving his brother a nod, “We’ll take Emily meet you at the car….if we don’t make it there, we’ll head to the prison.”

Emily nodded, her eyes large with fright as she took a large buck knife from Merle, “Remember how to use this?” she nodded again, “Will you remember where the prison is?”

“Yes, straight shot. We can find it if we need to.” Her voice was high and tense.

Merle stared at her for a few moments, moments they didn’t have considering how close their pursuers were.

“Alrigh’.” he finally said, turning to the two brothers, “See you soon.”

Daryl and him ran in the opposite direction, causing as much noise as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad things are happening next chapter, very bad things.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A choice a very very bad no good choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for how long it's taken to get this out. I'm having a hell of a time getting through this bit in the story.

Emily found herself running through the forrest again with death following close behind. It was no use, there were too many of them. Merle and Daryl had managed to break the Governors group into three but that left at least five on their trail. The brothers hadn’t spent near enough time out in the woods as these southern born and bred Governor’s goons, not even all Merle’s training was helping Emily at this point.

Connor was limping along with Murphy helping him, he had twisted his ankle on a root shooting back at their pursuers. It was slowing them down and the fact that he got at least one of them, even while shooting blindly in the dark was little consolation at this point.

“Fuck Murph, it’s no fuckin’ use. Me ankles in a bad way.” Connor panted out.

“Ain’t leavin’ ya Con, so jus shut the fuck up.” Murphy face was set in determination.

“You got to keep movin’. They got those night vision glasses, they can get the jump on us, an we’ll never see ‘um comin’.” Connor gripped his brother’s collar trying to get him to see reason. “I’m slowin’ you down Murph.” he pleaded. “If they get there dirty hands on yeh or her.” he shook his head.

“I’m not leavin’ ya anymore then you’d leave me Connor.” Murphy’s tone was final.

“Maybe we should hide.” Emily suggested breathless. The moon was coming out from behind some clouds giving them a better view of their surroundings.

“If we can manage to hide until morning it would be easier to run in the light of day.” They couldn’t keep going like they were, the voices of their pursuers were getting closer by the minute. A ways away they heard shot gun blasts and yelling. Emily closed her eyes for a second, Merle, was he ok?

“Sounds like a risky plan.” Murphy bit his lip as he looked at the area around them.

“Ay brother but what we’re doing isn’t working.” Connor looked at Emily, “We’ll try it.”

“Let’s hide you first Connor,” Emily smiled at him tensely, “We can run if we are found you can’t.”

“Nu…..” 

“Yes,” Murphy cut off Connors protests, “There’s a good bush righ’ here.”

Emily help Murphy lay Connor on the ground and cover him with the branches of thick undergrowth and leaves.

“Come on,” Murphy griped her hand as they found a hollowed out tree, just large enough for Emily to squeeze into and with a large leafy bush in front for Murphy to hide out in. 

They managed to get covered a minute before there pursers arrived. Emily slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her breathing, she couldn’t even imagine how Connor was coping with the pain he was in. For a second she thought their plan had worked, the Governor and his men were running by, her heart soared for a moment in hope, then, just like before, a freak accident gave them away.

Martinez was bringing up the rear of the group and tripped, Emily saw it, as if in slow motion, she watched his ankle twist underneath him, she couldn’t tell what caused it, if it was a rock or uneven ground, whatever it was it sent the man tumbling straight into the bush where Connor was hiding.

Emily closed her eyes, “What the fuck?!”

“They’re here! They’re here!!”

Before she could fully process what had happen, Connor and Martinez were wrestling on the ground and Murphy was out of their hiding place trying to figure out which wrestling figure was Connor and which was Martinez in the dark.

Stay hidden or try to help, her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she tried to make the right decision. One false move and she could get them all killed. The choice was quickly taken out of her hands when Philip found her hiding place.

“Well, well.” He chuckled dragging her out by the hair. “I’d drop that gun if I were you Murphy.”

Emily saw Murphy freeze, he stood next to Connor who was trying to balance on his bad ankle beside him. Both brothers looked like hell but the four guys around them looked worse.

“They killed Greg and Bob,” on of the goons around them growled, she could just see his split lip in the moonlight. “Let’s just fuckin’ kill them.”

“No!” the Governor bit back, dragging Emily along behind him. “Last thing we need it to fire blindly in the dark you idiot. Even these two know it’s stupid, why do you think they haven’t fired on you yet?”

“We ain’t blind.” the bleeding man answered, tapping his night vision goggles.

“In case you haven’t noticed, not all of us have them genius.” Martinez answered the guy.

That’s when she noticed, two out of the four men were also relying on moonlight.

“Just shut your trap, Justin.” the Governor spat out, “You’re the tracker, not the thinker, give Martinez your goggles.”

Justin pulled off the pair angrily and threw them at Martinez.

“Now, back to business. How bout you boys hand over your weapons nice and slow.”

“Fuck you!” Connor and Murphy screamed out in unison.

“Now, or I’ll put a hole in this little tarts head.” he pushed the gun against her temple.

Murphy turned his gun on the Governor, “How bout I put a hole in your head? I’m a better shot than you.”

Emily could feel the Governor shift behind her, “We wont miss.” he growled at Murphy and that is when she saw one of his goons hold a gun to Connor’s head, The fair-haired man what slow to react with his injury’s and was quickly pinned down by another dark haired man. It was over, she knew it, they were out numbered, and Murphy would never risk the people he loved.

Murphy didn’t move, until Connor’s gun was taken from him, then he lowered his own.

“Let Emily go, she hasn’t done anything.”

“Now why would I do that? She’s the key to controlling you two….and,” he looked her up and down, “if your two little helpers out there are who I think they are, she’s the key to controlling them too.” he gave a soft chuckle. “Yeah, I noticed how that old redneck looked at you.”

Emily closed her eyes, at least the Dixon brother’s seemed to have gotten away, she hoped they wouldn’t take the bait and come back for them. Merle was always so pragmatic, perhaps he would let it go, he helped as much as anyone could without putting himself in danger, it would be stupid to come here and put himself and Daryl in harms way.

“Give your gun to Martinez.” The Governor repeated.

 

XXXXXX

Merle stood up, the last of The Governor’s men was a few yards away begging his brother Daryl for mercy. Daryl didn’t give him any, he raised his crossbow up and shot the bastard right between the eyes. Merle walked over to him, wiping the dripping blade of his buck knife on his pants, silent was better, they managed to take out the four guys following them without alerting the rest of the group to their location. He could hear yelling off in the distance.

“I gotta go find ‘er.” he told his brother. “Those boys are good but they ain’t from around here. I got a bad feelin’.”

“I’ll come with.” Daryl nodded. “We’re better together.”

“You don’t gotta.” Merle mumbled.

“I know.” Daryl didn’t wait for his reply as he made his way towards the shouting. Merle smiled and followed.

XXXXXXX

Conner knew they were fucked, something deep inside told him he wouldn’t die, but they were fucked all the same. They’d been in tight spots more times than he could count, but never had they wound up both on their knees, bound and unarmed.

Emily was being held by a tall dark haired man as another ran his hands up her curves. Murphy let out an animalistic cry and tried to pull out of his restraints. The Governor let out a booming laugh.

“Don’t like that do yah?” he sneered at the twins. “How about I give you a choice? Would you like that?”

Connor felt his heart drop, this was going to be bad. The Governor stepped around Murphy dodging his desperate kicks and put his gun up to Connors temple.

“We fuck your girl or kill your brother.” the glee evidence in his voice.

“You sick fuck.” Connor growled. Murphy stopped fighting, frozen in horror.

“What will it be? You can all just walk away, let us have a piece of ass and you are free to go.” The Governor practically giggled, “or I could kill your brother and maybe we’ll fuck her anyway.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter, sorry but that's the story. I changed the warnings to fit. If that sort of thing bothers you, you might need to skip this entire chapter.

After all she had been through, after all the times she’d been let down and pushed aside for someone else, this time was the one that broke her. It wasn’t like she wasn’t expecting it, she knew how much Connor meant to Murphy, how much the brothers meant to each other. There wasn’t one without the other, they would both leave this world together. The Governor’s choice wasn’t a choice at all. That didn’t stop her heart from crumbling when she heard Murphy’s strangled voice.

“Don’t kill my brother.”

Just like that, four words and she was being dragged onto her back, her clothes being torn and her legs forced open. She could hear screaming, male screams mixed with female screams, a part of her, in the back of her mind, realized it was her and the McManus brothers who were yelling, that part of her also realized that mixed with the screams there was laughter. 

She felt a sharp pain as her insides were harpooned, her vision was blurry, she could not make out the face of the man above her, she could only hear his grunts as he stabbed into her again and again, then there was blessed calm, but it only lasted a moment before a second man replaced the first, she stopped fighting and she stopped crying. What was the point, there was nothing to fight for, nothing coming but pain and more pain.

At some point she was let go, her hands falling to her side, limp and useless, she could feel twigs and rocks digging into her back and backside as the man on top of her thrust savagely, she was burning inside and out. One hard thrust sent her hand flopping against something cold and hard.

A knife.

XXXXXXXXXX

Murphy stopped struggling when Emily stopped screaming. He couldn’t make out what was happening to her, he could hear rusting and grunting, his stomach clenched painfully. Whatever was happing to her was his fault, he had chosen Connor, he had to help her, he had to think.

The men where watching them carefully, Connor’s captor kept his eyes glued to his twin, a handgun pressed firmly to his temple. He needed just one moment of distraction, he needed to fix this.

The distraction came suddenly in a scream from one of the men. Murphy didn’t waste anytime trying to figure out what was happening, he attacked, and beside him Connor did the same.

XXXXXXXX

Emily saw red, red was covering her hands, red was bleeding out into the dirt and red was streaming onto her face but she kept stabbing. She stabbed the dead man on top of her for every hurt and heartache she’d experienced, she stabbed him for every betrayal and she stabbed him for her sister and when anyone got close to her she stabbed at them too.

XXXXXXXX

Merle didn’t know what the fuck he’d just stepped into. The brothers were fighting, he had a moment of panic when he couldn’t see Em, then he saw her and his heart stopped. She was laying under a corpse, half naked stabbing into a face that was mostly minced meat.

He headed straight for her, slicing the throat of some stupid fuck that tried to get in his way, He saw Murphy heading towards her from the other side.

 

XXXXXXXXX

“Emily!!! Em!! Em!!! Emily!!!” Merle’s rough voice brought her out of her haze. Somehow she had ended up on top of her rapist, she blinked down at the man underneath her, he had no face, he was a mangled lump of flesh sitting on a sliced up neck. She blinked and looked up at Merle, he was out of reach staring at her intently, arms raised palms up, beside him was Murphy cradling a bleeding hand.

“No,” she croaked, shaking her head, she didn’t want either of them near her, she stood and fled.

She was cold, it took her a few moment to realize that she was still naked from the waist down, her feet were cut up and bleeding, she kept going, pushing through the pain, she had to get away from them, all of them.

 

XXXXXXXXX

 

How far she got, she didn’t know, she ran for what seemed a life time, a life time of pain and cold and darkness. Then she was tackled to the ground a gravelly voice telling her to stop. She screamed and screamed and a hand clamped over her mouth and there was darkness again, but this time there was no cold and no pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated doing this to Emily but from the beginning this was her fate. Now you know why I stalled so much.


	28. Chapter 28

“You let this happen! You filthy fuckin’ mick!! Go look at her!!!” Merle’s voice was the first thing she heard as she woke.

“Stop.” Murphy’s voice was low and deadly.

“No! Fuck you!” She could hear the rage in Merle’s voice. “I left her with you! Ain’t you supposed to be the “good guys” judging me an my brother. I ain’t never let her get raped!” He was roaring now and she heard a the sounds of grunting and shuffling. 

The sounds faded into the background as her head began to pound, “let her get raped” she was raped at lest twice, she could still see the shadows looming over her as she lay helpless. Her ears began to buzz but underneath she still could hear the screaming and yelling. She forced herself to sit up, she was wearing a big baggy white tee that smelled like Merle. There were dark black bruises all over her legs and arms, her feet were bound in gauze, her face felt swollen and she couldn’t see out of her left eye.

She could hear the voices just outside her room, no, not a room, a cell, looks like they made it to the prison after all. She shuffled towards the commotion.

XXXXXXXXXXX

“Emily?” Daryl’s voice brought him out of his angry haze. He stopped punching Murphy, who after the initial blow to Merle’s face, had barely put up a fight. Connor was on his back trying to restrain him with Daryl on his back doing the same. All four men jumped apart when they noticed the girl standing quietly in the doorway.

Em had on one of his white tees, she was so small now that it hung on her like a baggy sack.

“What do you care?” her voice was strained and scratchy as she stared Merle straight in the eyes.

He swallowed down the lump in his throat. She didn’t wait for his answer instead looking down at Murphy who was on his knees looking up at her. His face was nearly as swollen as hers, blood and snot dripping down his nose, tears streaming from his eyes, the cut she gave him on the hand was bleeding again judging by the red bandages.

“I know why you did it.” she swallowed wincing as she did so. “I knew you would pick Connor.”

Murphy let his head drop a sob escaping him. Merle almost felt sorry for him.

“I forgive you..if it had been my sister….” she let out a long shuddering breath. “but I can’t see you anymore. You go or I go.” finally the tears came and Merle wanted to punch Murphy again.

Connor took a limping step towards her and she immediately stepped back, “No! Stay away both of you.” with that she shuffled back into her cell.

Merle looked at Daryl, “I’ll go.” Daryl nodded at him and went after Emily. He could see a strange look pass across Beth’s face and for a second he thought she would go after Daryl but instead she spun on her heel and walked in the opposite direction. 

“Well,” Officer Friendly finally spoke up pushing himself off the prison wall where he’d been watching the four men fight. “I guess that adds to our little dispute.”

Merle snorted, who was staying and who was going, what started the argument in the first place.

“If Emily leaves I’m goin’ with her,” he looked Rick in the eye, “And you know Daryl’s comin’ with us.”

“No,” Connor cut in, helping his brother up from his knees. “The only reason we wanted to stay was for Emily to get better.” He looked at his brother who’s eyes still hadn’t lifted from the floor. “Emily has made it clear how she feels about that.” Murphy nodded at his feet.

Merle felt the fight go out of him, who’s fuckin’ fault was this mess anyway - all of theirs - and Emily had paid the price, for once he couldn’t beat something till it felt better.

“We need to get the others from Woodbury.” Merle addressed Connor, “Without the Governor their sitting ducks and you two can get your shit and head back up to Boston. That was the plan righ’?”

“What happens to Em.” Murphy choked out.

“I got ‘er.” Merle set his jaw. “I won’t fuck up this time.”

“Tomorrow,” Connor let out a deep breath, “We get what we need from Woodbury, help you bring them here and be gone.”

Rick let out a sigh, “These people any use to us?”

“They’s got a doctor, some farmers but some kids and old folks too.” Merle shrugged, Officer Friendly may have gotten a whole lot harder since he last met him but he weren’t heartless, he’d take in those people.

Rick shook his head, “Alright then. You all agree?”

The rest of the group nodded, just like Merle knew they would.

“I need to see Em.” he rubbed his face and headed towards her cell, a rock in the pit of his stomach.

XXXXXXXX

“Em….Emily.” Daryl’s soft voice came from the doorway..

“Stay away.” her voice was hoarse and her throat ached with every word.

“I….Merle’s going to come soon, he’s…” Daryl stepped in and she squeezed her hand around a pencil she’d found on the floor near her cot. He stopped a couple of feet away from her. “He ain’t going to go away. He ain’t goin’ leave ya.”

“I’ll make him.” she gripped the pencil tighter.

“Hell Em, I’m sorry. We shouldn’ta done you like we did. It’s always been us two, we get what we can, don’t give a shit ‘bout nobody and nobody give a shit ‘bout us.”

“Smart.” she whispered.

“Yeah smart.” Merle’s gravelly voice sent a shiver down her spine. “We survive. Daryl, Rick and those Irish boys might need your input little brother.”

“Sorry Em.” Daryl mumbled as he ducked out.

“We need to talk.” Merle moved a chair in front of her and sat down.

Em felt a rage build inside her, talk - what the hell did they need to talk about? He didn’t give a fuck about her. No one did, not even her. She didn’t want to talk, she wanted to go outside and kill those dead fucks that killed her sister and if any guy wanted to talk to her she would kill him too. She wanted to kill until something managed to kill her back and give her some peace. 

She raised her and stabbed at Merle with the pencil.

XXXXXXXXX

Daryl went out for a smoke when he didn’t find Rick or the brothers where he left them. He was worried about Emily. There was something wrong with the way she looked at them, a glassiness to her eyes that wasn’t there before.

“Did you sleep with her too?” Beth startled him.

“What?”

“You and Emily.”

Daryl rubbled his face, “It’s not like you think.”

“So yes.” she turned to walk away from him

“Yes.” he chased after her, “but she’s Merle’s.” he pulled her arm spinning her to face him. “It’s…..we all had a deal…alrigh’…..I ain’t proud…just….I told you how it was with women before. She’s Merle’s, it’s her and Merle. I ain’t a part of it no more.”

“How?” Beth shook her head. “How could the three of you….it’s disgusting.”

“Don’t do that ta Em.” Daryl shook his head. “She did what she had to ta survive. We took advantage.”

“Your defending her?” Beth searched his eyes. “Do you care about her?”

“Yeah Beth, I care. I ain’t heartless just fucked up.” he looked away, unsure about how much to tell her. “She’s fucked up too…just different. If her and Merle hadn’t clicked maybe we would have.” He looked Beth in the eye. “But they did click, almost from the beginning of our little deal and I found you, ain’t been anyone else since. That’s saying a lot for me Beth.”

“I don’t know what to think anymore Daryl. It keeps getting worse, now there’s a woman here, who’s been through hell and back and you and your brother have had threesomes with her and her boyfriend is some other guy here, who looks like you, with his brother and who knows how that went.” She turned away in frustration.

“No! Stop! Weren’t no threesomes…fuck.” he kept her from leaving again,dragging her around a corner bringing them both into a large alcove. “It wasn’t no fuckin’ orgies or whatever the fuck ya thinkin’. It was like she was datin’ both of us and she clearly liked Merle better.” he paced in front of her. “And those brothers! I ain’t got a fuckin’ clue what happened ‘tween the three of ‘em but” he stopped in front of her “they ain’t the type. They looked down they noses at me and Merle right from the beginin’.”

“Can you blame them?” She asked in a steady voice.

“No but I can blame them for gettin’ ‘er raped. We may be shits but we took care of ‘er.”

“Well they’r leavin’ so I guess you three can go back to “datin’” she put quotations marks in the air with her fingers at the last word.

“No,” Daryl stepped up to her, ignoring her angry scowl. “She’s Merle’s girl, she’s always been Merle’s girl.”

“Merle’s girl you have sex with.” Beth narrowed her eyes at him.

“Merle wanted to prove…after everythin’…..he wanted to prove I meant more, that it was still just us, but it ain’t…and ….I just didn’t want to think. That’s how it’s always been, Beth. Merle had Meth and I had sex. It ain’t the same no more, not for either of us. Ain’t been anybody since you.”

“You never said this before.”

“We didn’t talk all that much but I watched you. I know you and I’m waitin’, I can’t change nothin’ ‘bout who I was or what I done.” He ran the back of his hand across his lips and flicked the half spent cigarette at the concrete wall. “I gotta go find Rick. Em could use a friend, she ain’t right Beth, she weren't right before and she’s worse now I think.” he turned and left her, not daring to look back, there were no secrets between them now. 

XXXXXXXXXX

He saw her coming a split second too late, he jerked to the right and the pencil she had gripped in her fist sliced the skin on his left shoulder sending her toppling forward into his arms. Merle flipped her around into a bear hug as she thrashed around, her skinny legs kicking as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He wasn’t even angry at her for trying to stab him, he relished the feel of her body in his arms at last.

“What the hell is happening here?!” Rick’s form filled the doorway for a second before Daryl pushed him aside and ran in.

“Your bleedin’!” His brother gasped his eyes round as he took in Emily squirming in his arms.

“Yeah,” he laughed, he couldn’t help it, she’d finally snapped and she was a bad ass bitch. “She tried to stab me.”

“Fuck.” his brother breathed out his wide eyes moving from Emily to him.

“We need to restrain her.” Rick squeezed in to the cell. In his arms Emily let out a growl that sent the cop two steps back.

“I got her.” Merle shook his head, “she’s pissed at me. Leave ‘er be an it’ll be fine.”

“I’m not taking that chance with my people.” Rick shook his head his eyes glued to the wildcat Emily.

“Fine then, Officer Friendly.” Merle laughed again. “Get us a cell big enough for the two of us and you can lock us both up together. I’ll stay with ‘er ‘till she settles down.”

Emily screeched kicking his shin painfully. He clenched his teeth and held on tighter, sitting on the bed he brought his legs around hers to restrain her more fully.

“Not sure that’s a good idea Merle.” his brother tried to catch Em’s eyes but she was thrashing her head back and forth.

“I got ‘er brother and you got the brothers and Woodbury.” He nodded at Daryl before jerking his head back to avoid getting his nose crushed by the back of Em’s head.

“For fucks sake.” Rick threw his hands up, “You,” he pointed at Daryl, “take care of their honeymoon suit and meet me and the McManus brothers at first light. We need people I agree with that but we don’t need this.” he gestured to Merle and Emily. “Get it together.”

XXXXXXXX

Daryl was tired as hell, heart, soul, and body. He managed to clean out an office in their cell block. He boarded up the windows, got a couple of cots together and stripped the place of anything pointy. He just got his brother back, he didn’t want to lose him just yet.  
When he was done with that, he talked to Rick and the Irish and figured out their plan for searching the bodies in the woods (night vision goggles and weapons should not be left lying around) and getting Woodbury up to date on who their leader really was and make the offer to come to the prison, it was up to them if they wanted to refuse, might be good to have two separate communities.

It was well past dark when he checked on his brother and Emily in their new room. Em was fast asleep on the bed and Merle was sitting up next to her, running his hands through her hair, untangling it gently.

“Gave ‘er something to sleep.” he grumbled looking up at his little brother. Daryl nodded, it was the first time he’d ever seen Merle go out of his way to care for a female.

“You gonna be alrigh’ with ‘er.” he pointed his chin at Emily. She looked so small compared to the last time he’d seen her, she was thin and pale and she looked almost like a child laying curled up on the bed.

“Yeah, she needs to get it out. She’ll be fine.”

“Don’t think so.” Daryl disagreed.

“No, I guess not.” his brother laughed. “She’s bat shit, but you know, I like ‘em a little spicy.” he wagged his eyebrows.

Daryl laughed with his brother, “”night Merle.”

“Night.”

He was half-way up the stairs to his perch when he hear her whisper.

“Daryl.”

Beth was at her cell door, she bit her lip and then beckoned him with her head. It took him all of two seconds to get back down the stairs and into her cell.

Once inside her little space he was at a loss. Now what? Was she going to yell some more? He would take her yelling, it was better than the cold shoulder. Was she going to ask questions? He was less thrilled about that, she wouldn’t get answers that made her happy, he could only fall in her eyes, he……

His thoughts stopped dead when he felt her soft lips on his, “Beth?” he put his hands around her waist pulling her closer.

“Shhhhh,” she whispered against his lip, “I need to see.” he lost himself in kissing her. This could be the last time she let him touch her, he wouldn’t waste a moment.

Too soon she pulled away, "OK," she took a long shuddering breath, "I...I need to think."

He let his forehead rest against hers for a few moments, "I'll be waitin', Beth." he dragged himself up to his bed, he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow and some sweet memories to fall asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this heavily under the influence of Benadryl, if there are terrible typos I am very sorry. :-)


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily is healthy again.....sort of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been gone forever, sorry things came up and life got in the way. This is a short chapter to help me get in the swing of things again.

It was going to take them days to sort Woodbury out. Daryl sighed to himself, Glenn had gone back to inform the rest of the group that they would not be returning for a couple of nights. He was frustrated, according to the Irish the Governor wasn’t among the dead men in the woods, Merle wouldn’t like that, he didn’t like that. He also wanted to talk to Beth, giving her too much time thinking on his past crimes probably wouldn’t help him out any.

While they were stripping the dead of their guns and equipment he noticed three of the men had their pants unzipped. He swallowed the bile as he took what the men had. Three men had a go at Emily, that would be enough to break even a strong stable women and Em had always been fragile, he had the urge to punch Merle for his stupidity and his older brother was damn lucky he wasn’t around at that moment.

The Irish worked together in absolute silent, eerily guessing what the other needed without a word or even a look between them. They only spoke up at Woodbury backing Rick and Daryl when they explained who the Governor really was. Merle would have gone a long way in convincing the Woodbury residence sooner, most seemed confused as to why Merle was taking care of Em instead of Murphy, he noticed a blonde look a little miffed at the news, he’d have to ask Merle if she was gonna be a problem.

Daryl let out a heavy sigh again and began packing Woodbury’s amo. the faster he got this done, the faster he could get back to the people he really cared about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Let me out.”

“No, sugah’”

“Let. Me. Out!” Emily’s eyes flashed at him, dangerous, angry and sexy as hell.

“Nobody trusts ya, can’t let ya out.”

“I need to …..Ugh!!!” she grabbed one of his shoes and threw it across the office, “ I just need to hit something. I just need to..” she growled her hands in tight fists at her side.

“And that’s yer way ov’ convincin’ me ta let ya out?” 

“Go fuck yourself Merle,” her voice was low and dangerous, “You are the last person I want to be stuck in here with.”

“I doubt I’m tha last.” he drawled at her. 

He didn’t see her fist till almost the last minute, but he let her get her punch in, he deserved that and more.

“Pig,” she spat at him angrily, “only thing worse that all of you are those fucking dead things.”

Merle rubbed his sore jaw, ready to brace himself for another hit when an idea hit him instead. Emily raised her fist again.

“Hold on now, what if we could compromise.” he ducked out of her way as she swung at him again.

“I'll let ya out.” 

“Why?” She stopped mid punch at his words, cocking her head to the side like a bird, she eyed him suspiciously.

“I’ll let ya out, BUT, “ he lifted a finger up, his eyebrows raised, “ya need to stick righ’ by me and it’s only ta kill them dead fucks. We got a deal?”

“I get to kill them?” she grinned, her eyes manic, reminding him of the Joker.

“Yeah shorty.” He held up a finger, “but don’t talk to anyone and don’t wander off or its back in this cage for God only knows how damn long.’

“Fine,” she scowled, “Let’s go.” she pushed passed him and went for the door handle shaking it impatiently.

“Whoh not yet.”

She turned back to look at him, growling in anger, actually fucking growling like a rabid dog. “You said, you lying sack of..”

“You need some clothes girl.” he stoped her before her tirade could pick up steam.  
Em blinked at him owlishly once before looking down at herself. She picked at the ratty white t-shirt that hung to just above her knees and looked back up at him.

“I….” she blinked again, confusion on her face and for a second he saw the scared women he’d meet all those months ago running through the woods. “I had clothes.” her eyebrows scrunched up and just like that the scared woman was gone and fire flashed in her eyes. “Where are my fucking clothes?” her voice hard and angry.

“I got yer bag, chill out girl.” he knelt down, keeping his eyes on her and dragged her bag out from under the cot. “You been in that shirt or one like it since we got here. Old man needed to tend yer wounds.” he pushed her bag over to her with his foot. “No funny business, man ain’t the type.”

Emily watched him through narrowed eyes, “You are all the type,” her lip curled, “turn around.”

“Naw, ain’t happening suga. You know why.” she growled at him again. “ I won’t watch, best I can do if ya wanna get out there.”

She eyed him up and down one more time, “Fine, doesn’t fucking matter anyways.” and with no warning she removed her shirt and began digging into her clothing bag.

Merle averted his eyes anyway, keeping her in his peripheral vision. He had already looked through the bag, she wouldn’t find anything to hurt him in there. He hoped to hell he wouldn’t regret this idea.


	30. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something to get me back into the swing of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. RL has been crazy but I'm going to try and wrap all my stories up asap :-)

"I'm too shiny" Em lifted her hatchet in a tight swift arc, taking out two walkers that Merle felt she let way to close. 

"Watch me dazzle like a diamond in the rough, Strut my stuff, my stuff is so shiny" Em’s terrible voice screeched out another verse to the ridiculous song she’d been singing since they started taking out the dead fucks.

“Send your armies but they’ll never be enough, My shell is too tough.” she did a strange little dance/bodybuilder move that had Merle laughing despite wanting to yell at her to pay attention to the walkers around them.

“You could try, try, try, But you can't expect a demigod, To beat a decapod (Look it up)" She pointed at Merle with a blood splattered grin before turning back to her pray and belting out, 

“You will die, die, die, now it’s time for me” She hacked at the last two walkers, straddling the last one as she continued singing, “to take apart” she dug into the cavity of a former inmate, a big burly blond man, “your aching heart” she held up the bloody organ like a trophy.

Merle looked around them as Em cackled gleefully at her own joke. They were surrounded by bodies and the field was cleared for the time being. They also had an audience.   
His brother’s girl was standing at the fence closest to him, staring at Em with wide blue eyes. Merle wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

“Is she singing Disney?”

“Wha?” Merle turned back to the girl. Beth was looking at him now a strange expression of fear, confusion and amusement on her face.

“Is she singing Shiny from Moana? That Disney movie?” she asked him again.

“You’d know better than me, suga” he snorted out a laugh. 

“Sugar” Em’s cold voice came from across the field. “Who is sugar?”

“Fuck” Merle cursed under his breath. He turned to find Em stomping across the yard, looking like a damn sexy psycho bitch with her white shirt splattered in blood and gore, her eyes nearly sparking out flames with lunatic anger.

“Now honey, you know it’s just an expression.” he stepped between the two women, not trusting that the fence would keep his brothers woman from harm.

“Of Course it is,” Em snarled at him. “Is anything you say genuine?” 

“I ain’t never lied to ya. I ain’t starting now.”

Em ignored him, “Are you their new slut? That’s all you are, you know. It’s all you’ll ever be. Don’t believe a damn word they say.” She walked past Merle to the gate without looking back.

“She isn’t right,” Merle could see how Em’s words affected the young blonde. “Tha’s on me.”

“It’s on Daryl too.” She pointed her big blue eyes at him. “Both of you.”

“Daryl ain’t an angel, doubt he told ya he was, but Em, that was me. It was me that did that ‘er. Daryl scratched an itch. I'm tha one tha fucked with ‘er heart but 'er mind was pretty damn fucked before I met ‘er.” he gave a little laugh. “Daryl wants ya and no one else, nevah once seen ‘em attached to a woman before.” Merle bit his lip. "He ain't touching Em, he don't want to, I don't want him to. We live an learn girl, ain't nothin' easy for all this shit happened an ain't nothin' easy now, best you learn that soon as ya can."

“OPEN THE FUCKING GATE!!!” Em screamed shaking the fence in fury.

“Tha’s my baby callin’, best not keep ‘er waitin’, she’s liable to cut ma nuts off or yer tits an Daryl would hate that.” Merle walked off, what was done was done. Em’s words had done what ever damage they were going to do.

“Em, how ‘bout we go fer a walk firs, huh?” He’d be damned if he was going to open that gate with her all riled up like this.

“What? Afraid I’ll hurt your girlfriend?” she grinned at him.

“Not mine.” he answered knowing she wouldn’t believe him.

“Right.” she huffed. “lead the way then, anything is better than being stuck with you in that room again.”

Merle fought the urge to kiss her, apparently crazy did it for him way more than he thought it did. “I know of a lake, get ya cleaned up.”

“oooOOoo,” her manic grin became more relaxed. “ I do like swimming!”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I remember.”


End file.
